


Soonhoon oneshots

by jeonghann1004



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cross-posted, Hozi, Insecurity, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Some angst, Soonhoon - Freeform, continuation in wattpad, howoo, idk what im doing, im so whippedt for soonhoon, mostly domestic soonhoon, oneshots, other members are mentioned, other ships of members, some idols au, some non-idols au, tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghann1004/pseuds/jeonghann1004
Summary: The world needs more soonhoon content so presenting to yall, a book full of soonhoon oneshots!





	1. Drained

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot in where Jihoon is stressed and accidentally regrets his actions beacuse of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder that the characters are not mine and that they're for fictional use only. Hope yall like this book!

As the clock strikes 2:30 am, Lee Jihoon aka seventeen's producer and composer is still found awake trying out different beats for their song that will surely fit their image. A faint knock can be heard soon after, and the performance team's leader aka Soonyoung aka his boyfriend enters the recording studio.

  
"Hey, you've been working continuously for hours now" Soonyoung worriedly states  
"Dont you think you should rest now?" He adds as he slangs his arms around Jihoon's shoulders

"I cant, i have to finish this" Jihoon answers back as he tries to escape from Soonyoung's grasp

"But-"

"And aren't you staying up as well like me? We're just the same" Jihoon argues

"Yeah but I was just polishing the choreo and I'm now about to sleep but knowing you, you'll probably wont sleep until you finish it." Soonyoung argues back

"Because I just don't want to disappoint our fans" Jihoon worriedly states

"Dont worry your songs are top-notch and will surely be known to the world soon" Soonyoung encourages his stressed lover

"But for now lets take a rest and continue tomorrow" he adds

"I cant, i have to finish this already." Jihoon states

"But you might over-work yourself." As soonyoung states this, Jihoon's stress reaches its peak and could not be hold in anymore.

"Don't you understand that i have to finish this already?! I'm under a lot of pressure and stress right now, and you bugging me doesn't help at all!" Jihoon cuts him short

"But-"

"Do you not understand the phrase 'leave me alone'?" Jihoon frustratedly says.

Soonyoung raises one of his brows and now had a frown on his face  
"Well im sorry i didn't know that worrying for my boyfriend's health and well-being was such a bad thing!" Soonyoung angrily says

"If you dont want me to bother you, then i guess I'll just leave! Bye Jihoon" He hastily adds right before walking out the room ignoring Jihoon's calls for him

Jihoon slouched his back into the chair sighing and contemplating on his actions and words. He thought that he completely fucked up and should fix it right away.

Jihoon tried to get close to Soonyoung and talk to him. He tried to talk to him whenever they had meals but Soonyoung would quickly get up and excuse himself, he tried to give him his favorite food whenever the performance team had practices however his lover would have quickly left. The latter guy kept on ignoring him even when he passed by Jihoon in their dorm.

2 days has passed since their quarrel and Jihoon's state just continued to worsen, with dark circles becoming more evident and him not having an appetite.

Jihoon decided to pay his said boyfriend a trip and to try to fix their state.  
"Where are you going?" Jeonghan questioning him before leaving

"To see him" Jihoon states

"Oh, patch things up with him, the ambiance is so heavy in here these past few days" The older one complained.

"Yep will try my best" Jihoon said as he put on his coat and shoes.

"Hes in the practice room right now by the way" Their youngest who just came from practice said.

"Thanks for telling" Jihoon answering back their youngest before leaving their dorm and on to the practice room.

Upon arriving with a lot of staggering because of his status, he is finally faced with a door that was the only barrier between him and his boyfriend, he hesitated if he should knock on the door but disregarded that thought and decided to knock thrice before peeping his head from the door

Soonyoung saw him and stopped the blasting music that was playing awhile ago.  
"What do you want?" Soonyoung coldly says

"I was just wondering if we could talk?" Jihoon faintly says

"I can't, im busy perfecting the choreography right now" Soonyoung answers back

"But-"

"Why do you suddenly care if I cant be with you for a few days?" Soonyoung angrily cuts him off

"Soonyoung i-" Jihoon weakly states

"Stop bugging me already, im busy" Soonyoung coldly ends the conversation and turns the music back on, leaving Jihoon hanging.

He heard Jihoon slowly close the door and after he hears the door completely shut, he hears a thud.

Jihoon had an intuition that he wont be forgiven easily by Soonyoung this time since he snapped and really became angry at his lover who was only concerned for his well-being. He tried to talk to him, however he was playing hard-to-get, that is why he wasn't surprised if he were suddenly to collapse because of lack of sleep and nutrients in his body, just for the pure reason of him hurting soonyoung. As he was going to the dance studio, he kept on staggering and breathing heavily. After their conversation that had gotten him nowhere, everything just seemed petty, and his world became blurry and started spinning. Last thing he remembered was his eyes shutting off.

As Soonyoung heard a loud thud outside the room, he worriedly rushed outside to see what in the world happened. His eyes widened at the figure who was now laying on the floor. He quickly rushed to his boyfriend's side and rested his head on his lap. He caressed Jihoon's face before checking out his temperature. He noticed that he was down with a fever and should be treated already. He took jihoon back to their dorm, in order to treat his unattended boyfriend that he truly missed so much.

Jihoon stirred a bit before his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the brightness of the room.  
"He must've brought me back home" he whispered  
As soon as he said those, a familiar figure whom he missed so much came, along with a tray full of food.  
"Hey" Soonyoung softly said  
"How are you feeling?" He added affectionately looking at me with concerned eyes

"I feel better now" Jihoon shortly answered.  
"I wasnt able to eat and sleep that much ever since our quarrel happened" he quickly adds. As Jihoon said that, a wave of guilt was what soonyoung felt.

After those words were released, Jihoon started to tear up and apologizing to his lover

"Im sorry ive been neglecting you. Im sorry for being mean. Im sorry for shouting at you. Im sorry im not the best boyfriend you can ask for. Im-"

"Jihoon" Soonyoug cuts him off

"I am also sorry for the way i behaved. I should have been more considerate and shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder or treated you like that" Soonyoung says with his head down but his hand caressing jihoon's face.

"You dont deserve this kind of treatment, and im sorry it had to be like this. Id just like to give you more of my love, appreciation, and support from now on" he adds.

Jihoon couldn't hold it back anymore and decided to cry his heart out before being encircled in soonyoung's arm and being cooed by him.

"Can we not fight anymore? Nothing ever good comes when we fight" Jihoon says after recovering from his crying session

Soonyoung quickly pecks his lips before sweetly smiling at him saying "Of course" as he cups his lover's cheek and kisses him fully on the lips he's been desiring.

"I love you" Soonyoung says

"I love you too" Jihoon answering him back


	2. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where they both thought it was an unlucky day.

It was a Saturday morning, however it wasnt just any Saturday morning, this day marks one year ever since soonyoung and jihoon started dating or in other words, their first ever anniversary. Soonyoung has everything planned already for today, from the outfit he'll wear to the plans for that day.

Soonyoung went up the stairs to wake up his lovely partner but was not surprised at all to see him sleeping, it was way too early according to jihoon's style. He shooked his lover lightly before he started hearing murmurs from the younger.

"Mhm, what the- im trying to sleep" Jihoon groggily complains.

The smaller rubs his eyes and looks at his boyfriend angrily pouting.  
"What do you want this early in the morning" he complains.

"What do you mean early, its already 11:15 in the afternoon hun" Soonyoung explains while also noting how Jihoon looked extra cuddly today.

"And have you forgotten what day it is today" Soonyoung questioned the sleepy male.

"Hm what are you talking about?"

Soonyoung dramatically gaped "Did you really just forget??"

Jihoon laughs light-heartedly "I was just kidding haha, how can i forget such an important day?"  
Soonyoung realizes how much he's in love with Jihoon's laugh and smile and realizes how much he's in love with the younger in general.

"Its a bright day out, get yourself ready and lets go out!" Soonyoung chirply said.

"Ok i understand, what are we gonna do anyways?" Jihoon questioned before pulling himself up.

"Thats a secret" his lover playfully said.

Jihoon shrugged "Can you leave for a while, i have to get changed"

"Oh please, I've seen much more" Soonyoung answered back while smirking to himself

Jihoon got flustered and started hitting him with the pillows before Soonyoung got up chuckling.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs babe" Soonyoung said while winking at him.

Jihoon's cheeks were flushed red and got himself dressed up for the day. He decided to wore a large gray sweater paired with black jeans and black sneakers before proceeding downstairs to find his lover waiting for him.

Soonyoung was wearing a casual white shirt paired with black jeans, a flannel, and white sneakers.

Soonyoung gasped and cooed. "Oh my god you look so cute"

"Shut up" Jihoon said while being flustered.

"Now, shall we go?" Soonyoung  
said while simultaneously holding out his hand for his lover to hold.

Jihoon chuckled "Dork" but held his hand nonetheless.

They headed outside to the first destination Soonyoung planned.

"You must be hungry right? Considering you havent eaten breakfast or lunch yet" Soonyoung questioned the smaller.

Jihoon just nodded to answer him.  
"Well, we shall now surpass that hunger of yours, come on" Soonyoung chirpily said while heading towards the restaurant.

Closed. That was the sign that welcomed the couple upon arriving in the said restaurant.

"Damn it, it was such a waste of money to reserve in this restaurant." Soonyoung complained.

"Its okay hun, we can eat in another place." Jihoon assured the older.

"Really?"

"Yep, we can just go eat in a convenience store or something." Jihoon shrugged.

They headed towards the nearest convenience store they spotted and decided to eat their preferred food.

"Im sorry, we had to eat here" Soonyoung sadly said while munching on the sweet bread.

"Nah its ok, i'm okay with it as long as its with you."

The moment Jihoon released those words, Soonyoung couldnt help but feel soft and warm inside. They continued eating with a comfortable silence surrounding them and just observing the people passing by. By the time the two finished eating, they decided to go to the place Soonyoung planned.

They rode a train to go to the supposed destination. But upon arriving there, another misfortune occurred. It is plastered that the rides in the amusement park they were supposedly to ride were closed and are under maintenance.

"What the hell-" Soonyoung groaned.

"Why isn't anything going right today" he frustratedly added.

Jihoon could only pat his back, reassuring it was okay. Since the plan was to have fun in the amusement park until they get tired and go straight home after that. However, they couldn't do anything about the mishaps thus the couple were now headed home. But to the way home, they happened to pass by a fancy-looking hotel.

"Hey Jihoon, you want to spend the night there?" Soonyoung said while referring to the hotel they just pased by.

"W-what" Jihoon stuttered.

"Come on, it'll be fun!!" His lover suggestively said.

Jihoom blushed by his statement but nodded nonetheless. Before they could even enter the lobby and reserve a room. Someone called Jihoon.

Jihoon picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey hey hey Jihoon!!" Someone on the other line chirpily said.

"Seungkwan?? What are you calling for? And why is it so loud there?" Jihoon responded.

"The whole gang is here!! Go back to your house again right now! And you know that I wont be taking a no for an answer" is what Seungkwan said before dropping the call.

Jihoon sighed. "Looks like we wont be able to spend the night here. Seungkwan wants us to go back home to celebrate with our friends."

Soonyoung pouted a bit, disappointed that they wont be able to spend the night here during their first year anniversary. Soonyoung continued to think, why did everything bad had to happen today.

"We cant do anything about it i guess." Soonyoung sighed.

"Sorry soonyoungie" Jihoon guiltily said.

"Its okay, you dont have to be! Lets still make today fun and memorable." Soonyoung reassuringly said.

Thus the couple walked towards the direction of their home and were welcomed by their group of friends.

"Congratulations!!" Was what their friends greeted when they got home.

"Thank you!!" The one-year couple said.

They all continued to have fun throughout the night, they ate, drank, laughed a lot and everyone were completely enjoying themselves. This was until the time came for their group of friends to go home since it was already nearing midnight. Once they got home, Jihoon was cleaning up the mess their group of friends made until he noticed that Soonyoung wasn't in sight. He checked the living room, bathroom, and kitchen, and finally, made his way to their shared bedroom.

He saw the bedroom was dimly lit and the scent of flowers where lingering the air. He squinted his eyes to see clearer until he saw a figure coming behind from a dark corner of the room. Jihoon saw the love of his life holding a boquet of roses and a small box-shaped container in his hands.

Soonyoung who was in front of the smaller was smeetly smiling at him. "I'd just like to give these flowers to you before today ends since today is a very special day.

Jihoon gratefully took the flowers and didn't forget to thank him while also stating the he shouldn't have.

After that however, Soonyoung gently took hold of Jihoon's hand while opening the small container, two couple rings can be found and it was shining brightly.

Soonyoung inserted one of the rings to his lover's ring finger while also doing the same to himself.

"I bought these rings for the both of us and at the same time hoping we'd stay together forever." Soonyoung lovingly stated.

Jihoon couldn't response properly because of him being overwhelmed by the older, thus decided to hug him.

"Of course we'll stay together forever you idiot." Jihoon stated while hugging his boyfriend.

In the midst of hugging Soonyoung, Jihoon remembered that he wasn't able to prepare any gifts for the taller. After a bit of thought, he decided to push through with his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck and decided to whisper something first.

"I love you, thank you so much for everything." Jihoon said before tiptoeing and putting his lips over Soonyoung.

Jihoon felt arms wrap around his waist and decided to prolong the kiss. When they both pulled away, they sheepishly smiled at each other before getting ready for bed. Once they were laying in bed, who would've thought that they were thinking about the same thing.

" _This wasn't such a bad day"_


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long distance relationship can totally bring one unexpected thing to happen.

Jihoon and his 2-year long boyfriend, Soonyoung were in a long distance relationship for a year now. The younger kept on thinking how they've managed to keep in touch and stay strong despite their busy schedules from their own respective colleges.

_"Jihoon, babe, please do listen to me for a while" Soonyoung sadly stated, observing his lover take off his headphones and turning around to face him._

_"I have something very important to say and it's breaking my heart just by the thought of it."_

_"Soonyoung, what are you talking about?" Jihoon asked with his eyebrows furrowed._

_Jihoon thought of the worst, and was already seeing where this was going. This was just like a scene in the various dramas he watched._

_"I'm sorry." Jihoon said with his head down slightly, but just enough to not have Soonyoung see tears building up in his eyes._

_"I know I'm not the best boyfriend you can ask for and I'm sorry for all of the mean things I did to you. I understand if you want to break up with me" Jihoon sadly added and the tears that were threatening to escape. He knew he loved Soonyoung, and breaking it off would be really painful for him._

_"Jihoon, baby, what are you talking about?" Soonyoung confusedly said cupping his lover's face._

_"Im not going to break up with you, oh my gosh, what made you think I would ever want to break up with you? You're the love of my life, and I would do anything to be with you forever." Soonyoung said reassuring and comforting his lover._

_A tear escaped from Jihoon's eyes. "W-what? You're not going to break up with me?_

_Soonyoung wiped that tear and hugged the smaller real tight,and rubbed his back. "I will never, I love you and you love me right?"_

_Soonyoung felt Jihoon nod in their hug and smiled. Jihoon pulled away shortly after then faced the older._

_"Then what was that important thing you wanted to say." Jihoon questioned him, anticipating for his answer._

_"Oh yeah, you see, I was offered a scholarship in Japan for my dancing skills, and of course I was ecstatic and all because of it, but my most concern is leaving you alone here." Soonyoung worriedly and sadly said._

_"You just got a scholarship in Japan, I'm so happy for you babe!!" The younger happily exclaimed._

_"And you don't need to worry about me or our relationship at that matter, I can take care of myself and we can just call each other everyday to see how we're doing." Jihoon said reassuring the older._

_"However, I'm bound to leave in a week, since I need to attend seminars, tours, and time for me to adjust there." Soonyoung said sadly pouting._

_"It's okay, let's maximize the time we have, remember that we can get through this together."_

_It was seemingly unusual for Jihoon to act like this. But since they were going to be in a long distance relationship soon, and it was with Soonyoung, someone he truly loved and cared for, he thought it was alright to be affectionate._

_That same night, they both went to their shared apartment, resting and cuddling in each other's arms._

Now, its been a year long ever since they've seen each other physically and they truly miss each other's presence and warmth. They communicated with each other through messaging, calling, and initiating video calls. However these past few days, both of them had hectic schedules thus both barely had the time to speak with each other. Thankfully, there came one night in where both of them had a less busier day and had spare time to contact each other.

"Jihoon-ah!!" Soonyoung chirpily said as he saw the smaller in the frame of the video call they were currently starting.

"Hey" Jihoon softly smiled.

Although both were tired and had continuously sleepless nights because of the requirements needed, they put up a smile for each other.

"You're not overworking youself are you? Your eyebags are so evident from here." Soonyoung worriedly stated squinting his eyes in order to see the screen better.

"You know my usual routine, it's more or less like that but just prolong it to an hour or so." Jihoon shrugged, indicating he's used to it.

"Baby, you can't keep doing that to yourself, you need rest, so make sure you get yourself that and some leisure time." The older said

"Yep I will, don't worry" Jihoon said reassuring his lover.

"What about you though, yo look horrible and sleep-deprived as well. You better be getting enough rest or else I'm gonna fly there by my own to put you in bed." Jihoon said in a reprimanding tone.

Soonyoung chuckled at his boyfriend's antics. "Haha make that the two of us, you better be getting proper rest as well or else."

Jihoon smirked then laughed it off.  
"But regarding that plan of yours, I'd really love to see you again, it has been a year ever since we saw each other and I'm on the verge of buying a plane ticket and rushing there to your side." Soonyoung said while sighing, shortly after, he realized something that made him look up directly at the camera.

"Hey Jihoon-ah"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" Soonyoung clarifying it with the smaller.

Jihoon thought for awhile. "Oh yeah, it is going to be my birthday soon. In a week to be exact"

Soonyoung sighed. "Oh how I wish i can spend it with you there."

Jihoon slightly frowned. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about it. I can spend the day with my friends, then we can video call the whole night."

Jihoon tried to reassure Soonyoung for him not to feel guilty for not being able to celebrate it with him.

"Yeah you're right, but it's just that I miss you so much and I want to be by your side again even just for awhile." Soonyoung sadly said while sighing.

"Yeah, I admit, I do miss your loud prescience as well." Jihoon chuckled.

"It's late now over there isn't it? You should sleep now." Soonyoung said being concerned for his boyfriend's well-being.

Jihoon smirked for a bit. "Oh please, you're time there is just the same as here. Get yourself some sleep as well babe."

Soonyoung just hummed in response."Yeah I'm gonna go to bed soon, I am deadass tired."

"Okay, rest well!" Jihoon said. Waving to his lover as well as a sign of farewell.

Soonyoung hummed in response.  
"Bye baby, make sure to rest well okay." Soonyoung said as he ended the video call.

Soonyoung mentally thought to himself. _"I need to see him again._ "  
He said that to himself while initiating a plan inside his head.

Days passed and the hectic days of the two lovers continued, until finally the day before Jihoon's birthday came.

Jihoon shut the door behind himself before sighing. He noted that he wanted to get to his bed as soon as possible, but right after he bathes and eat.

Jihoon contentedly sighed as he lied in his comfortable and soft bed, but he felt the missing feeling again, which was Soonyoung's presence. Before Soonyoung left for another country, they would always be beside each other, in each other's arms to be specific. But now, there was a small space left for the older and Jihoon was missing him real bad. He didn't even notice that he was falling asleep already from thinking of the older.

Jihoon wakes up with the sun's rays shining upon the room. He yawned then stretched his arms. He washed up then decided to go to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. However, once he stepped out of his room to do so, he was surprised to see his friends in the living room of his apartment.

"What the-" Jihoon said still not believing his sight

"How did you all get in here in the first place?!" Jihoon loudly said.

"You gave me a duplicate of your key right? Since you sometimes wanted company because you felt lonely?" Jeonghan smirked a bit while saying so.

Jihoon sighed and acknowledged it. "What are you all doing here anyways?"

His group of friends had confused looks on their faces and were looking at each other.

"You don't know why we're here today?" Seungkwan holding his laughter in.

"Yeah hyung, did you actually forget?" Hansol said afterwards

"Its your birthday you idiot!" Seungcheol said laughing

Laughters soon filled the room and some "why did you forget your own birthday" from his other friends. Jihoon just stood there unknowingly and mouth agape. Until he decided to speak up.

"Whoops, i guess I did forget my own birthday, I was probably too busy too notice it was already today." Jihoon shrugged.

The latter heard many sighs from his friend and saw some shaking of heads.

"And that's why we're here to destress you!" Seungkwan chirpily said.

"Yeah okay I'm up for it, thankfully I have no other plans for today." Jihoon said, not being aware that there was a big surprise waiting for him later on.

But before they could even go anywhere, Jihoon called his lover however the latter didn't pickup. He shrugged it off thinking that the older was still sleeping in, especially since it has been such a hectic week.

Jihoon and his friends went to different places. They first went to a karaoke, in where most, more specifically seungkwan and seokmin battled their voices off. There was a point in where those two singers cracked their voices, and smiles and laughters were heard soon after.

Afterwards they all headed to a restaurant in order to satisfy their hunger. Although they may be the loudest ones in the restaurant, that also had them get stares from other people, they couldn't care less.

After eating, they all decided to a nearby arcade and play to their hearts' content. Rivalry and competition sparked up from one another as to see who was better at the different games there. Alas, after a whole afternoon of them playing around, they all decided to go home to their own respective houses.

Jihoon took off his shoes as he enters through the door of his apartment complex. He thought to himself how fun today was and that it was truly worth it. But then a certain person came up to his mind all of a sudden. He recalled how the older didn't pick up his call despite knowing it's Jihoon's birthday earlier on.

 _"I wonder why he didn't answer_." Jihoon asked to himself but then shrugged later on, thinking to himself that the older may be busy today as well.

As he was about proceed to his room to rest and maybe, do some extra work. He heard a soft sound of pain. This small sound made Jihoon flinched nervously because he was certain he was alone at the present.

Right at that moment, a figure can be seen rubbing his head and was emerging from the cabinet below that contained some food Jihoon bought. The latter's eyes squinted in order to see clearer, and for the hundredth time, he was shocked from the person in front of him. It was his lover, Soonyoung!

"W-what the! Soonyoung?! You scared the hell out of me!" Jihoon exclaimed.

"I thought you were in Japan?!" A lot of questions were running around through Jihoon's mind. When, how, what, why, those were just some of the questions he wanted answers to.

"Surprise haha i guess" Soonyoung said unsurely because he does feels guilty for scaring his lover a bit too much.

"How'd you get yourself in here anyways?"

"Did you forget that we share this apartment." Soonyoung chuckled.

"So of course I have a spare key as well." Soonyoung happily exclaimed.

"Oh right, I guess I forgot since you haven't been staying for so long."

"Aww baby come here."

He moved towards the older whom he really missed so much, and hugged him while at it.

Soonyoung didn't waste any time and hugged the smaller. "I missed you so much you know that?" Jihoon said, burying his face to Soonyoung's chest.

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist and hid his face in Jihoon's neck. They both sighed contentedly.

"Happiest birthday hun, i love you so much." The older said.

"Thank you, you know, this day got even better with this surprise of yours." Jihoon said smirking as he pulled away to face the dancer.

They spend the whole night, talking to each other, catching up with the things they both missed about each other, and just basically them flirting with each other. Some pecks were shared here and there, although Jihoon seemed embarrassed and kept on pushing away the older, he would just eventually give up and melt into the kiss.

This routine of theirs continued on for about a week, until the day of when Soonyoung had to come back to Japan came.

This feeling was already familiar for Jihoon, him sending off his lover at the airport, since it was going to board soon. They first shared a hug before Soonyoung cupped Jihoon's cheek and shared a sweet kiss with him. Soonyoung wrapped his other arm around the smaller's waist while Jihoon had his fists curled in the older's chest.

They both pulled away and Jihoon smile warmly before raising his hand to say goodbye. But before he could even do so, Soonyoung pulled something out of his bag and handed it over to Jihoon. The latter took it before looking up at him.

"What is this?" Jihoon questioning the choreographer.

Soonyoung smiled a bit. "Open it once you get home babe. And happy birthday again, I love you so much."

They both shared one last hugged and this time, Jihoon was the first one to initiate the kiss, he kissed Soonyoug on the lips and pulled off shortly.

Soonyoung leaned in so that both their foreheads are touching. Soonyoung contentedly sighed. "I'll miss you so much, take care of yourself always alright?"

Jihoon nodded in response. "You too okay?" Alas, they both pulled away, since it was already the last call since for Soonyoung's plane.

They both sadly waved to each and once Soonyoung's figure can't be seen anymore, Jihoon decided to head home.

Once he arrived at the apartment, he decided to open the one that Soonyoung gave. Upon opening it, he was almost brought to tears.

It was an album that contained pictures of them, and occasionally, with their friends as well. The pictures of them were either them celebrating a special occasion or just them simply being together. He scanned through all the pictures and reached the end of it. He smiled contentedly before closing it. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

"I really love that goof and his unexpected gifts."


	4. Super far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was inspired by lany's super far! It's a really great song! I recommend yall to listen to it hihi

 

  
_Waking up to nothing when you’re super far from home and I watch you fall asleep at night and lay there on my own._

Soonyoung stayed up at their shared house waiting once again for his lover to come home. Lonely nights like these were already something familiar for Soonyoung. Night after night, Jihoon would come home by the break of dawn and would see Soonyoung sleeping (as he assumed) on their shared bed. He’d quietly slipped under the sheets after changing into much comfortable clothes. The smaller would sigh contentedly as he buried his face in Soonyoung’s chest and slowly fall asleep after awhile.

Little did Jihoon know that Soonyoung was still actually awake all those times. He stayed up because he wanted to make sure that the younger would be able to get home safely. He stayed up despite having to wake up early the next morning for his usual dance practice routines. He stayed up because he loved Jihoon.

Soonyoung brushed the stray hair that fell upon Jihoon’s forehead and just continued to admire him. He noticed how deeper Jihoon’s eyebags were, not that his was any different. He didn’t notice that he already fell asleep admiring the smaller.

The next morning, Soonyoung woke up to an empty space beside him. He was getting used to this, his lover, leaving earlier beforehand since he has to accomplish and finish songs. Soonyoung groggily left the bed, took a shower, dressed himself, ate breakfast a bit, then left to practice. This was a routine he was slowly and sadly getting used to.

_Got me begging for affection, all you do is roll your eyes._

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, the couple was comfortably snuggled up together on the couch watching some random drama. Soonyoung was deeply thankful that they both had a free schedule that day, and finally got to catch up with each other.

Soonyoung nuzzled his face into Jihoon’s neck. Slowly kissing it lightly. He turned Jihoon around so that the smaller was under him. Soonyoung connected their lips, they continue to lock lips and the older was wanting to go for more. However, Jihoon pushed him away, surprised by this, Soonyoung broke away from the kiss.

“Hey, what’s up? Are you okay?” Soonyoung asked while tilting his head. Concerned of his boyfriend’s antics.

“Yeah, It’s just that I’m tired.” Jihoon said sitting up. Obvious in his tone of voice, he lost his interest in the activity.

“You don’t want to do it?” Soonyoung questioned the younger. “It has been awhile, you know, with both our busy schedules.” The older added.

“No, I’m not in the mood.” The younger answered.

Soonyoung pouted a bit. He looked over to his lover, hoping he’ll see his expression and wishing that he’ll change his mind and be opt for it.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Oh please Soonyoung, stop being a kid.”

As Jihoon said those words, the older’s pout disappeared, and a frown appeared. Jihoon didn’t notice this and continue on watching the drama, oblivious that he really hurt his boyfriend.

 _All my friends keep saying that I’m way too good to you. But my heart is so invested I don’t wanna face the truth_.

“Come onnn” Seokmin whined, pulling Soonyoung’s arm while at it.

“I can’t go out to the karaoke or any where with you, I have to make sure Jihoon gets home safely.” Soonyoung responded. He flicked off Seokmin’s arms that were dangling around his shoulders. And continued to scroll through the app he was in his phone.

“Stop being a mood killer, and go out with the gang again!” Seokmin said, trying his best to persuade the older. It has been awhile since they’ve all hung out since Soonyoung was saying that he was having a existential crisis these past few weeks.

“I don’t want to.” Soonyoung said the nth time. Seokmin took this as the final  
answer and finally accepted the dejection he got. He sulked and walked slouchily before proceeding to the door. He grabbed the handle, but before he could even turn the it, he faced Soonyoung.

“You know, you’re only hurting yourself right? I mean, keeping this relationship.” Seokmin said awkwardly. “You’re way too good to him.” He added before shutting the door.

Soonyoung could just sigh.

_I’m not happy and you know it, and you still don’t even try._

They were both cuddled up against each other, as requested by Jihoon. The latter stated that he missed his presence and affection, and that he was sorry for pushing him away.

“Hey Jihoon” Soonyoung said, breaking the silence.

Jihoon hummed in response.

“You love me right?”

Jihoon looked up to him. A frown appearing to his face. “Why? Do you think I’m not in love with you anymore? You think I’m cheating on you or something?” Jihoon said, his expression darkening as he said those words.

“W-what?? It’s not like that! I just wanted to hear it from you directly.” Soonyoung anxiously said.

“Whatever.” Jihoon shrugged, standing up while at it. “I hope you can be more understanding, and not assume thing like that so fast.” He added as he turned his back on the older.

Soonyoung could just look down, his heart painfully aching.

_Broken down, I’ve had enough._

As Jihoon left their house, Soonyoung got up from bed. He decided to skip his dance training for today. He made his way downstairs to make sure that the younger wasn’t there anymore. He raised his arm and punched the wall. He punched it really hard, several more times until you could finally see blood printed on the walls.

His knuckles were starting to feel bruised and numb. Hot tears were streaming down his face as he continued to punch the wall. Letting out all of the sadness, pain, loneliness his felt. All of this, because of one person.

A series of harsh knocks can be heard from the door then a wrecking sound soon after. Seokmin’s figure can soon be seen, panting heavily. He quickly rushed to Soonyoung’s side, struggling to stop Soonyoung’s fist to hit the wall once more. Once he knew Soonyoung had calmed down a bit, he let Soonyoung’s fist down.

“What the hell were you doing?!” Seokmin asked angrily.

“It’s none of your business! What are you doing in here anyways?!” The older answered frustratedly.

“I thought that I should say sorry after saying those rude words. I’m so grateful that I came right in time before you really got hurt and badly injured yourself. I even had to break down your door.” Seokmin said as he let his thumb point towards the door. “What made you so mad anyways?” Seokmin said worriedly.

“It’s nothing.” Soonyoung responded.

“Jihoon?”

The older just didn’t answer, and let himself be comforted by his best friend who was also reassuring and saying things that everything will be alright.

Soon after, Seokmin left the house. Soonyoung was left, and he was contemplating on what to do. He truly loves Jihoon, and he was sure Jihoon loves him too. But was this relationship doing any good to him or rather, to both of them was what he thought. That same night, Jihoon came home to see Soonyoung’s stuff missing and no bright presence to welcome him. “Soonyoung?” The younger called out while searching the older. Tears wallowed up the smaller’s eyes, and soon was released after seeing a small note placed on top of the table.

A note saying:

_If this is love, I don’t want it_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst whoops, comment if you want a part 2 or another new prompt! Thanks for reading!


	5. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue for the 4th chapter (Super far)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second part for the 4th chapter i wrote aka super far. This is an epilogue for it and I recommend for yall to read the 4th chapter first. This chapter revolves more around Jihoon's point of view since last time it was Soonyoung's. This chap was also inspired again by lany's 13! I insist for yall to listen to it hihi.

 

_Where did we go wrong? I know we started out alright._

  
It was a cozy Friday afternoon. Soonyoung and Jihoon were just beside each other, content with the warmth and comfort each other gave out. With the sun setting on the horizon making the living room slowly illuminate darkness, with the television playing out a random variety show. But none of the two cared, they were just satisfied with them cuddled up against each other.

"Hey Youngie." Jihoon called up all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

Soonyoung hummed in response. "Let's go out and take a stroll or something." Jihoon said persuasively.

Soonyoung groaned. "But Hoonie, I'm already content with this. Give me one good reason as to why we should go out." Soonyoung said with a small pout.

"Because I just want to hang out with my boyfriend. Is that so bad?" Jihoon humped in response, with a little 'hmph'

"And if we go out, I'll give you a little peck." The younger added whilst being flustered.

Soonyoung pretended to think awhile but before he could blurt out his answer. "Fine then, I'll just ask Seungcheol to go with me or someone else." Jihoon said.

Soonyoung flinched when he heard Jihoon state Seungcheol's name. He never really liked how that name rolled off Jihoon's tongue so nonchalantly. He was never really fond of the closeness and proximity Jihoon and Seungcheol had whenever they were together.

Soonyoung stood up and dusted off his clothings before offering his hand to the smaller. "Of course I'll go with you, rather than making you go with that Seungcheol guy." Soonyoung said pouting a bit.

Jihoon smirked a bit. "Seungcheol is just my co-worker, stop overreacting." The smaller said whilst taking the offered hand to him.

They both wore something casual before heading out hand in hand. They decided to just head to a café near them and enjoy a cup of coffee top with a dessert of their choice.

Jihoon got a booth that was for 2 persons and sat on one of it. Soonyoung waited in line for the both of them and once he got the orders they both wanted, he proceeded to where Jihoon was seated.

They enjoyed that evening, with the both of them talking about how their week was and all. Small pecks were shared, a little bit of groans and complaints from the smaller, hand holdings were initiated, smiles appeared, and another blissful memory was created.

  
_Where did we go wrong? I swear I knew we'd last this time_

That is why, when Jihoon got home from that night. The night that he thought he lost his world, his ray of happiness. He got into his knees, shaking and tears starting to fall already. He lightly punched the floor beneath him, contemplating on what did he do wrong.

"Soonyoung-ah, this is not funny. Where are you? Did you really leave me?" Jihoon said frustratedly.

"I thought we were doing okay, I could've sworn my relationship with you would last. You said you love me and that you'll never leave me." Jihoon said, more tears streaming down his face.

A few more minutes before he calmed down and collected himself. He stood up and observed the note more carefully. But then, something caught his eye, it was another letter, it was in a white envelop and there was a letter in it and a photo of them smiling together. This only made Jihoon tear up even more.

_Dear Hoonie,_

_I know this might be sudden and heartbreaking for you, i know, because I'm also going through it as well. I'm sorry it had to be this way but from my point of view, this relationship isn't doing any good to us. Please don't contact me ever again, it'll hurt even more for the both us. I will forever love you and please take care of yourself. Find someone else who can make you happy, like Seungcheol or something._

_Forever yours,_  
Soonyoungie  
  
By now, more tears streamed Jihoon's face, with his fist slowly crumpling the paper. Although it was short, it was already enough to have such a big impact on him. He put his face in his hands. "Did he know that he was my main source of happiness? My only reason to keep on going and doing my best?" He thought.

That same night, he wasn't able to sleep at all.

_Where did we go wrong? Oh did you, did you change your mind._

Jihoon woke up, expecting another presence near him that was usually still sleeping by this time, but then the sad reality, there was none. He sighed then rolled over his back.

He wonder what he did wrong. was it his attitude? Was it his job? Was it he himself? Thoughts like that wandered around his head.

He held his hair in a tight fist and groaned loudly. His eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying the night before, his head was pounding as well.

He could've sworn him and Soonyoung would last, he reminisced about their relationship, he remembered all the smiles, memories, nights and day they spent with each other. He wondered what went wrong. He thought  
_How could you change your mind? Who got inside your mind?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short !! To sum it up, Soonyoung and Jihoon broke up, sorry for this angst huehue, pls do comment what you want to read next, oh and btw if you need anyone to talk to I'm here, you are not alone <3 And happy holidays yall! :)


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is cold and in need of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its Christmas, I decided to make a short special chapter for it hihi. Enjoy!

It was Christmas eve, around 8 in the evening. A certain couple, namely Soonyoung and Jihoon that were residing in their shared apartment were still up wrapping presents for their friends. Laughters erupted, smiles were seen, grunts were heard as tape were sticked to each other's skin.

It was around 11 at night when they decided to sleep, said reason by Soonyoung was for them to enjoy Christmas tomorrow even more.

However, it was now 2:15 midnight, and someone from the two was still wide awake. The said person is Lee Jihoon, the younger from the two.

"Tsk it's so damn cold." Jihoon groaned, he then got up from the bed. He slowly removed the arm that was draped around his waist. He then bundled himself up with a blanket that was freely lying around the room. He then proceeded to head to the kitchen.

Jihoon then wandered around the kitchen finding something to eat. He thought that since he couldn't sleep, he might as well find something to eat until he feels sleepy.

He finally found some random chips to snack on and also decided to make some hot chocolate drink for himself. He was just about to get a mug for himself but then a voice interrupted him which surprised him.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Soonyoung said, leaning on the doorway and still rubbing his eyes. With his hair a bit messy and clothes disheveled.

"You scared me!" The younger said looking at the older before composing himself. He then pretended to cough, "I wanted something to eat." Jihoon added.

Soonyoung slowly nodded his head to show he understood, but still rubbing his eyes which Jihoon found cute.

"What are you doing up anyways?" Jihoon questioned the older.

"I felt an empty space beside me, so of course I would worry where he wandered about." Soonyoung said walking towards the younger, now feeling more awake.

Jihoon flushed at his lover's comment. "W-well here I am." He answered the older.

Soonyoung hummed in response before wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist. The taller decided to nuzzle his face in the smaller's neck, with Jihoon's arms in Soonyoung's neck. This position lasted for awhile before Jihoon decided to pull off.

"I'm about to make some hot chocolate drink, you want?" He questioned the older.

"Hm yeah sure." Soonyoung answered. He observed the smaller do the necessary things before putting it in the microwave. The younger headed to where the older was. Soonyoung was seated on a chair, and Jihoon decided to make himself comfortable on the kitchen counter.

"Why are you up anyways, Jihoonie? What's the real reason?" Soonyoung questioned the younger.

Jihoon proceed to hug the blanket around his frame tighter. "Because I was cold. I couldn't sleep because of the cold and now I'm here finding something to eat."

"Is that so?" Soonyoung pressingly questioned.

Jihoon nodded in response.

"You could've just woke me up to give you cuddles and more warmth." Soonyoung pouted in response.

Jihoon chuckled a bit. "I know but I didn't want to wake you up from your slumber."

Soonyoung just looked at his lover and observed him. He found Jihoon even cuter now that he was wrapped in a blanket, and his nose was a bit red from the cold, his cheeks were also rosy, all those factors just emphasized on Jihoon's cuteness.

Soonyoung couldn't help it but to just kiss him lifeless. So that's what he did. He stood up, now being as the same level as Jihoon, he then grabbed the smaller's face and crashed his lips onto Jihoon's.

Jihoon was a bit startled from this but soon relaxed. He then wrapped the blanket around the both of them and kissed back with the same amount of neediness Soonyoung had.

Jihoon intertwined one of his hands with Soonyoung and the other is entangled on the older's hair. With that holding of hands, Soonyoung could really feel how cold Jihoon was.

Soonyoung broke the kiss, hearing a soft whimper from the younger. He then proceeded to kiss Jihoon's hands before facing him.

"Merry Christmas baby." Soonyoung said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Youngie." Jihoon replied before raising his hand to Soonyoung's cheek and lowering his head to kiss his lover.

One kiss turned into many more, with it getting more intense, lip locking was immersed, and tongue battles occurred.

Jihoon was certain of something that night, he barely felt cold anymore, and that this was certainly a great start-off gift for Christmas.

And that hot cup of Chocolate drink? They were too busy to notice the microwave's beeping noises so it was long forgotten by the two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed this! Pls do give kudos and comments, it's highly appreciated hihi. Lastly, merry christmas!!! :))


	7. Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon just simply hated parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new year special for yall. Enjoy!

 

 

Jihoon isnt fond of parties, that's for sure. But he wondered, what in the world was he doing here in Seungcheol's house that had a party going on. He pretended to be oblivious but the only reasons as to why he was there, was because of his boyfriend, Soonyoung. Eitherway, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would've forced him to come to the party to celebrate New Year together with their other friends.

 

So here he was, enduring the loud noise and the people who he didn't even know partying. He first thought that it would only be a gathering within his group of friends but boy was he wrong, his group of friends invited other people who also invited other people. Thus, the many people he didn't recognize. He could say that some were from his university, and reckoned that some were from a year above him.

 

He pushed through the group of people that were too drunk from their minds, he wanted to get a drink for himself and to eat whatever food was available.

 

When he finally freed himself from the crowded people, he sighed in relief. He headed towards the table that had refreshments, he then took a red cup, and filled it with the red punch he saw. But before he could even take a sip, Wonwoo took up that space beside him and sparked up a conversation.

 

"Hey" Wonwoo said

 

Jihoon just raised his hand in reply, before sipping his drink.

 

"How are you holding up at university?" The older asked.

 

Jihoom thought for awhile before answering. "I'm doing fine, a little bit stressed and pressured from the deadlines, but nonetheless fine."

 

To say, Jihoon was taking up music that majored in singing and producing. This was something difficult and stressful to take since he was usually required to compose and produce countless of songs per month.

 

As for Wonwoo, he was also majoring in music, and is specifically in the rapping sector. He haa to compose and write countless lyrics for different songs. He was really able to express himself well and without knowing, he was already creating different masterpieces.

 

"That's great." Wonwoo grinned a bit.

 

"How about you? How are you doing in school?" Jihoon asked looking up to him.

 

"Disregarding the numerous quizzes my professors give out, I'm alright."

 

Jihoon nodded his head in understandment before a thought popped in his head.

 

"How are you with Mingyu? Hasn't he been courting you ever since? Jihoon chuckled a bit, remembering how Mingyu bodly stated his love for Wonwoo when he was together his group of friends.

 

Wonwoo blushed a bit, his cheeks became flushed red. "O-oh Mingyu? Well, after some months of his persistent courting, he properly confessed his love to me and asked me if I could be his boyfriend this time when he walked me back home.

 

Wonwoo paused a bit before opening his mouth once again. "I said yes"

 

Jihoon shrieked a bit before harshly patting the older's back. "Ah congratulations my friend for entering a confusing but blissful thing called a relationship."

 

Wonwoo chuckled a bit by this before saying a 'thank you'.

 

"But seriously though, congratulations on your relationship with Mingyu. I hope you both last and stay happy with each other." Jihoon said with a suggestive wink.

 

Wonwoo laughed a bit, his nose scrunching up. "Yep, thank you Jihoon-ah"

 

"Okay enough about me, how are you and Soonyoung?" Wonwoo said before composing himself properly.

 

"Yeah we're okay, although it's hard to catch up with each other with our hectic schedules." Jihoon said with a small sigh.

 

Soonyoung who went by the name Hoshi in stage was a dance major. He choreographed many dances and was truly a genius. He had so much creative and unique ideas that you can't help but be in awe whenever he, together with his other members perform on stage.

 

Just like Jihoon, Soonyoung was required to create choreographies and present them on a certain day. Just as any other event, he was again required to come up with something before the end of December. But what made Jihoon surprised was that his lover asked him out to go to Seungcheol's party on New Year's eve. Soonyoung said in his defense, was that he was able to finish the choreography earlier than expected.

 

Which was actually true, Soonyoung purposely rushed to finish the needed choreography so that he could spend some quality time with his adorable boyfriend. But still, as expected from Hoshi, it turned out nice and jaw-dropping.

 

Wonwoo just nodded at the younger's answer, saying a small 'that's great'.

 

"Speaking of Soonyoung, where is he?" Wonwoo added.

 

Jihoon thought for awhile. "I don't know as well. We both came to this party together, he's probably goofing off with Seungkwan and Seokmin." Jihoon shrugged.

 

But to be honest, Jihoon was unsure as well as to where his lover was. His eyes scanned the entire room, he saw jocks drinking away their lives, some couples making out with each other. He continued to observe where Soonyoung was until he finally saw that familiar flock of dark purple hair.

 

Though he wasn't that happy with the scene. He saw his boyfriend talking with someone, a girl to be precise, who was intimately close with his lover. Of course the oblivious and close with anyone Soonyoung doesn't know that he's being hit on.

 

Jihoon scoffed a bit, emptying the drink in his hand. Wonwoo followed the line of sight of Jihoon and saw Soonyoung who was oblivious that a girl was flirting with her.

 

"Well lover boy, what are you gonna do?" Wonwoo smirked while asking.

 

"Don't call me that." Jihoon scoffed.

 

"And of course I'm gonna show her who's the boss here." The smaller added before putting the cup down on the table.

 

"As expected from Jihoon. Good luck bro." Wonwoo smirked.

 

Jihoon nodded, muttering a small 'thanks' before proceeding to where his boyfriend was.

 

He stood behind Soonyoung's back, eavesdropping on their conversation, he saw the girl's hand flirtingly touching Soonyoung's arm.

 

"Oh yeah, it's really hard to practice at some moments. Like the exercises they give out are sometimes just so intense." Soonyoung exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, I could see that, I mean look at your biceps." The girl said, feeling Soonyoung's biceps even more suggestively.

 

Jihoon was getting more pissed as time passed, before finally pretending to clear his throat.

 

Soonyoung turned around having a surprised look on his face before proceeding to have a soft look on his face.

 

"Oh, Jihoon-ah!" Soonyoug exclaimed.

 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer to him before puttig his arm around Jihoon's shoulders.

 

"What brought you here babe?" The older asked.

 

"It's just that you were suddenly gone from my side, and I didn't know where you wandered off." Jihoon said while wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's neck, hoping he sounded possessive enough.

 

Soonyoung chuckled at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

 

Jihoon tiptoed before kissing the life out of Soonyoung, they hungrily had their tongues fight each other for dominance. While the girl who was flirting with Soonyoung could just stand their awkwardly and fidget with her fingers.

 

After their hot and passionate kiss. Soonyoung went back to his cheery, happy self and wrapped his arms in Jihoon's torso before introducing the latter.

 

"Jihoon this is May, May this is Jihoon, my adorable boyfriend." Soonyoung proudly stated.

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm this guy's boyfriend." Jihoon feigning innocence with a smile while pointing out his thumb to Soonyoung before holding out his hand to the girl.

 

"A-ah hello, nice to meet you." The girl bowed a bit and took the hand of Jihoon.

 

Before both of them pulled out, Jihoon brought their heads together, to the point that their foreheads are almost touching.

 

"Don't flirt with my boyfriend ever again or you'll be facing hell bitch." Jihoon angrily said with a glare.

 

The girl could only nod before pulling away.

 

"S-soonyoung, I think my friends are calling me, i gotta go." The girl said.

 

"Nice meeting you Jihoon-sshi." The girl added before bowing and proceeding to fled from the scene.

 

"Tsk" Jihoon sounded out.

 

"Hm what's wrong babe?" Soonyoung questioned his lover.

 

Jihoon just kissed him in response. Soonyoung of course responded back to the kiss. They continued to lock lips but Jihoon pulled shortly after.

 

"I could hear some shouting that it's 5 minute before midnight, let's go outside to watch the fireworks." Soonyoung said, panting in between his words.

 

But before Soonyoung could pull Jihoon by the wrist. The latter stopped him from doing so.

 

"Ya Soonyoung, remember that you're mine and mine only, got that?" Jihoon huffed.

 

"Of course babe." The older answered.

 

"Wait, were you jealous of the girl I was just talking with?" Soonyoung smirked a bit.

 

Jihoon blushed a bit. "So, what if I am?" He retorded.

 

"Oh Hoonie, don't worry, I'm always, and will be yours no matter what." Soonyoung said as he held his hand.

 

"Besides I already marked you mine, like how you marked me yours." Soonyoung added with a smirk.

 

Jihoon became flushed even more and before he could even say something back. Soonyoong kissed him. It was a short and sweet one, before Soonyoung pulled away taking the younger's wrist and walking towards the balcony.

 

"Oh and Soonyoung?"

 

Soonyoung hummed in response.

 

"If ever you are oblivious again to another person flirting, I'm breaking up with you." Jihoon said with a serious expression.

 

"Nah just kidding. Just try not to be stupid in those situations." Jihoon grinned a bit.

 

Soonyoung let out a relief of breath before smirking a bit.

 

"Roger that babe." The taller said before continuing to head outside.

 

The couple made it just in time for the 10-sec countdown before New Year and they watched as fireworks were sparked off.

 

Jihoon was leaning against Soonyoung's chest while the older's arms were around Jihoon's waist. Both were in awe as they watched the fireworks.

 

"Happy New Year babe." Soonyoung said to the younger before proceeding to kiss him.

 

They both pulled away, "Happy New Year too." Jihoon said in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a special chapter about New Year since today is new year hihi happy holidays yall! And pls do like and comment :D


	8. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The café that started it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its late!! School is such a bich. Anyways enjoy!!

 

"How many times do I have to say this, no." Jihoon flatly said with a thin line on his lips.

 

"But-" Soonyoung tried to reason himself.

 

"For the last time, I don't have any plans in going out on a date with you!" Jihoon finally snapped, his voice getting louder.

 

Soonyoung got startled a bit, and stepped back a little from the counter. He looked at the man whom he was trying to woo ever since a month ago, after he discovered the coffee place.

 

He had taken a liking to the small guy that was usually working behind the counter, and started pestering him in to going out on a date with him. But this was the first time Jihoon had snapped at him, he would just usually roll his eyes at the question and continued on to get his order.

 

Soonyoung bowed his a bit, his hairs covering his eyes. Jihoon felt a pang of guilt hit him. "I'm sorry for always bothering and pestering you Jihoon-ah. Just please do get my usual and I'll just leave you alone today."

 

Jihoon could just nod his head and unconsciously punch the order. He was overwhelmed and felt way too guilty at the moment.

 

"Your order will be ready in a moment, just go settle yourself firstin a chair over there." Jihoon recommend, his head hanging lowly while handing the receipt to him.

 

Soonyoung could just nod his head quietly as he headed towards a two-person booth.

 

Jihoon sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose as his co-worker, Vernon could be heard preparing Soonyoung's drink.

 

Jeonghan, his other co-worker witnessed the whole scene of Jihoon's outburst and could only sigh lightheartedly while shaking his head

 

"Ya Jihoon-ah." The older said as he went towards the said person. "Can you stop being such a grinch during this time around, it's not Christmas." Jihoon could only groan from that comment.

 

"Well I'm sorry that I was born like this, what can I do about it." Jihoon said defensively. Jeonghan pretended to think for awhile, "Maybe, you can agree to one of his offer to take you out on a date." The older said suggestively.

 

Jihoon sighed loudly at the statement. "I don't know hyung, I barely know him and yet I'm gonna go out with him?"

 

"Is there a problem with that? That seems fine with me." Jeonghan smugly smiled. "It'll be your break soon, let me cover for you a little longer so that you'll at least get to know him better." Jeonghan saif with his eyebrows wiggling together.

 

Jihoon sighed in defense, he knew how persistent Jeonghan could be and just decided to fuck it all and just go up to Soonyoung.

 

"Thanks, I guess for letting me do this hyung." Jihoon unsurely said as he fixed his overalls.

 

"No problem Jihoonie." Jeonghan smiled at him. "Don't forget his drink and add some other desserts for the both of you to share on. But the most important thing is, don't forget to get his number!" Jeonghan said persuasively before pushing Jihoon ahead, almost making him drop the tray, but thankfully it didn't.

 

Soonyoung was in a booth that was far from the counter where Jihoon was. The latter carefully and quietly made his way to where Soonyoung was seated, he reached the booth in just awhile. He carefully set the tray down and sat down on the opposite chair across Soonyoung which made both of them face each other.

 

 

Soonyoung looked up first with a en expression which depicted sadness but then it slowly became an expression of shockness, with his mouth gaping a bit and his eyes slowly widening. After a few seconds, he got over from his shock and regained his composure quickly.

 

"What are you doing here? I thought it was still your duty?" Soonyoung quietly muttered. "I'm on my break and one of my co-worker offered to make my break a little longer." The smaller shrugged.

 

A small 'oh' could be heard from the older and got his drink from the tray. It was all quiet and awkward before the younger decided to speak up.

 

"Look Soonyoung, I'm sorry for snapping you awhile ago. Quite loud and rude for that matter." Jihoon said with his head bowing slightly.

 

Soonyoung properly looked up at him and saw the sincereness in his expression. "It's okay Jihoon, I'm also sorry for always bothering and pestering you. It's just that I'm so attracted to you, and you're just so beautiful, adorable, interesting, talented, and every other nice adjectives out there." Soonyoung sheepishly said.

 

His statement made Jihoon blushed. "But what made you so interested in me? I'm just some university student who's trying to balance his studies and work together." The younger questioned.

 

"That's exactly one of the reasons that made me fall for you Jihoon-ah, you're so hardworking and talented." Soonyoung replied back.

 

"And besides, I wasn't really planning to ask you out awhile ago. I just wanted to know if you were free to go to one of my dance showcase, of course you can bring your other friends with you!"

 

"A-and I thought that I was rushing you way too much, and think that we should be friends before anything else." Soonyoung said stuttering a bit.

 

Jihoon got embarrassed by his statement, Soonyoung just wanted to invite him to his dance showcase and even offered to be his friend first. Yet he snapped at him and yet still, Soonyoung apologizd. "You're very sweet, y'know that?" Jihoon said smiling a bit.

 

It was now Soonyoung's turn to be flushed red. "And sure I'll go to your showcase. Just tell me when and where." 

 

"So does that mean we can exchange numbers?" Soonyoung asked with his eyes evidently sparking up and corners of his mouth getting higher. Jihoon chuckled at this and said a small 'sure'.

 

Soon after, the dessert that was for the both of them was soon devoured, with them getting to know each other better and laughters being erupted in between those bites.

 

Time just had to be a bitch and required Jihoon to go back to his work. But before they could bid each other goodbye, Jihoon stood up and pecked the older's cheek. The look of surprise was evident in Soonyoung's face as his hand flew up to his cheek. But before he could say or do anything about it. The younger was far out of his reach and was hurrying to get back to his job.

 

Soonyoung could only look down, his face flushed before finally proceeding to head out the café with his mind still in a daze.

 

______________________

 

"I can't believe you used to reject me almost everytime I went here." Soonyoung said as he caressed Jihoon's hand while proceeding to enter the café that started it all.

 

"Shut up Soon" Jihoon flusteredly said, trying to swat off Soonyoung's hand in his. But of course, still held onto it.

 

 

"We have so much memories in this café, I met you here, we had fun memories in here, you said your yes to be my boyfriend in here. Many important things happened in this café. It really holds a meaning to me." Soonyoung said reminiscing.

 

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung, this place also holds a special meaning in my heart." Jihoon smiling contentedly. "But the best thing about this place is that I got to meet you." Jihoon said while wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's neck.

 

Soonyoung responded back by wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist, leaning down to kiss the smaller's lips. The both pulled awhile after. "Let's continue this when we get home." Soonyoung said suggestively.

 

"I agree, but let me eat first, I'm starving." Jihoon said while pulling Soonyoung who was chuckling, completely in, so that they could both order.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry if its short!! Hope you liked it ! And thank you sososo much for 1k hits!! love yall sm, btw comments and kudos are appreciated <3 thank uu


	9. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung makes a big and stupid mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late ! I h8 school, anyways!! Thank you sososo much for 1k hits!! Enjoy c:

It was a Friday evening, and Jihoon was at his studio waiting for his boyfriend, Soonyoung to come pick him up. Well, he was feigning that he was still doing his work, but truthfully, he was already done, he just didn't want to be teased by his boyfriend that he was waiting for him.

 

But then, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned to hours. And Jihoon was bored as hell, not to mentioned pissed because he just wanted to get home, eat, take a bath, and maybe, cuddle with Soonyoung.

 

"What the hell is he taking so long for?" Jihoon frustratedly sighed. He texted Soonyoung for the nth as to where his whereabouts were, but still didn't get a reply.

 

'Fuck this.' Jihoon thought. He stood up and turned off the electronics he used. He switches off the lights and shut the room closed. He decided to go home by himself.

**-**

 

Jihoon gets home by around 10 in the evening, lowkey hoping to be greeted by his boyfriend or at least him sleeping so that he knows why he wasn't getting any reply. But the room was dead cold and quiet.

 

"Soonyoung-ah!" Jihoon calls out. But gets no response to his call. He proceeds upstairs, hoping to see the older. But sees no dark-haired, hyper, Soonyoung.

 

'Just where the hell is he?' Jihoon angrily thinks to himself.

 

He decides to shrug it off as of now, since he thinks that he just had to stayed back a bit more for his job. That's what he was hoping for.

 

He miraculously prepares a meal for himself and settles down with it while watching some television and his phone is his hand. Through his scrolling in his social medias, chan suddenly texted him.

 

**Channie**

 

_Hyung_

_Do you know where Soonyoung hyung is??_

**Jihoon**

 

_What?_

_No I dont_

_I thought he was with you guys doing some overtime work_

 

**Channie**

 

_No he isn't!!_

_We finished a tad bit earlier_

_But he's in a club right now !!!_

**Jihoon**

 

_What?_

_How do you even know that_

**Channie**

 

_Bcos one of my friend_

_has a birthday today so_

_we decided to go out_

_and celebrate_

 

**Jihoon**

 

_Oh_

_Well are you sure its_

_Soonyoung??_

**Channie**

 

_Yes_

_He's wearing the same outfit awhile ago_

_He looks like he's tipsy drunk !!_

_And he's with a guy who has really nice and sharp features_

 

**Jihoon**

 

_Shit_

_Why are you telling me_

_anyways_

**Channie**

 

_Because you have the right to know_

_And because I'm leaving in like 5 minutes !!_

**Jihoon**

 

_Oh fuck_

_Send me the address_

_RIGHT NOW_

 

**Channie**

 

_OKAY WAIT_

 

 

**-**

Jihoon shortly gets the address of the bar Soonyoung was in. He knew the guy who Soonyoung was with, it was Lee Seokmin. Guy with nice and sharp features? Definitely him. Seokmin was a guy Soonyoung had a crush on, before 'getting rid' of his feelings and proceeded to going out with Jihoon.

 

Jihoon quickly gets dressed and heads off to that place. It was almost 12 midnight and he definitely didn't want to do this. He was tired and seriously just wanted to be in bed and cuddle with his lover.

 

'What in the world are you doing Soonyoung, please don't do anything stupid.' Jihoon worriedly thought.

 

The bar was walking distance and he got there in less than 15 minutes. He pushed open the two doors that were in the color red and black.

 

Jihoon gets in and was welcomed by a dirty and suffocating aroma of smoke. He saw many people being entertained by arousing and sexy pole dancers. People drinking their asses off. And much more unappealing scenes.

 

"Ugh i hate this place. It's so disgusting." Jihoon thought to himself.

 

He continued searching for his boyfriend, until he finally saw that familiar mop of dark-hair in a weird position. He quickly went to his way. But as he was getting closer to him. He saw the sight he never wanted to see.

 

His boyfriend was kissing another guy. Lee Seokmin, at that matter.

 

His boyfriend's hands were behind neck of Seokmin, a bit forcing him to kiss him, but both still melting into the kiss.

 

Jihoon couldn't just stand there, he angrily made his way to where they both were. He forcefully pull them apart by grabbing a clutch of Seokmin's hair and pulling him harshly away from his boyfriend.

 

"What the-" Soonyoung was startled, but was more startled as he looked up.

 

"Jihoon, I can exp-"

 

Before Soonyoung can say anything further. Jihoon slaps his face. REALLY hard.

 

Soonyoung grabs the hurt cheek and looks at Jihoon. Jihoon had a very hurt expression on his face. It was a mix of disbelief, disgust, hurt, sadness, anger.

 

"Why the hell are you kissing him?!" Jihoon madly asks.

 

"It was an accident. I-i'" Soonyoung tried to defend himself before being cut offed by Jihoon.

 

"Drunk? Yeah right." Jihoon says in disbelief, finishing the sentence for him.

 

"I trusted you, you promised me, you said you'd never hurt me, cheat on me, leave me. What are you doing right now huh? I thought you were gonna pick me up from work today"

 

"Letting you be my boyfriend is seriously one of my most stupid decisions ever. Why did I even give you a chance when I still had this feeling that you were still crushing on Seokmin." Jihoon added.

 

"I-i" Soonyoung tries to reason himself.

 

"Shut it Kwon, don't even try saying anything. It's over between us." Jihoon says straightly, fighting back tears but still trying to keep a straight face.

 

"I appreciate being the rebound for this little sick game of yours. Don't ever contact me again. I'll leave the house to you, I'm gonna evade from that damn house. I wish you luck in your relationship with Seokmin." Jihoon says as he begins to turn his back but before he could do so, Soonyoung grabs his arm.

 

"I-i don't love Seokmin anymore!! I love you, and only you Lee Jihoon!" Soonyoung frustratedly says trying to defend himself.

 

"Well tell me this, Kwon. If you really did love me, you would've avoided going to these places, you know that I despise these kind of places. You're drunk out of your mind right now, and to top it off, you just kissed the guy you used to have a crush on! And maybe still have a crush on. For god's sake Soonyoung, just imagine if I would've come sooner or not at all!" Jihoon shouts.

 

"And don't tell excuses that you weren't thinking properly, because if you did really love me, you'd be more conscious of your actions and would do anything not to hurt me." Jihoon sadly says, his head looking down a bit.

 

He fully turns on his heels before muttering some words. "Bye Soonyoung, I really thought we'd stay together forever, I guess it was only me." Jihoon continues to walk out from the scene.

 

Soonyoung could only just watch his ex-lover's figure getting smaller, as hot tears continued to stream down on his face. He made a big and stupid mistake, the most regretful one actually.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the angst hihi. Hope yall enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	10. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is insecure; Soonyoung just wants to assure him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late ghfdg i srslyyy h8 school and also bcos i had writer's block ugh

 

Jihoon watched as his newly 2-week boyfriend, Soonyoung being once again surrounded by his fangirls in the high school campus' hallway as he was going to his morning classes. Now don’t get him wrong, he too was popular because of his adorable features and musical abilities, but it’s just that his boyfriend was more outgoing and friendly to others.

 

Their relationship was just recently established since being the typical Jihoon he is, one would have to break down several walls before being able to completely stick around him all the time without being hit or annoyed by him.

 

“Ah Soonyoung-oppa!!” Some girl said.

 

“You look so handsome oppa!!” Another girl shouted.

 

“Aren’t you single oppa? Let’s go out!” Some bitchy girl flirtingly shouted.

 

That ticked Jihoon off; that was the problem of their relationship, it was official and legitimate however they didn’t made it public yet. Thus, the both of them being prone to confessions and flirts. Although Jihoon established that he was off-limits and wasn’t interested in going out.

 

Soonyoung being himself, and completely being oblivious to the girls (and guys) flirting with him. This only made Jihoon more pissed, but behind that pissed-off facade, he was mostly hurt and felt insecure because what if Soonyoung realizes he’s wasting his time and found a better person to be with.

 

** - **

 

It has been established by the both of them that they’d go with each other, every time the bell rings and that's when they’d have to take their lunch break or go home. But this day, some changes will occur.

 

After anxiously watching Soonyoung be surrounded with girls who were flirting with him, Jihoon decided to have lunch and go home by himself and not wait for the older anymore.

 

As Jihoon heard the bell ring that signified it was lunch time. He quickly fixed his items to bring with him since didn’t feel likeeating nor being with someone right now. He decided to proceed to the library and just spend his lunch break there, reading some books or just simply listening to music and do some schoolwork. However he was stopped when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

 

Jihoon quickened his pace in walking through the hallways, he looked back a bit and saw that familiar mop of dark violet hair, once again having girls behind him squealing.

 

The smaller sighed as he walked fastly towards the library, hoping that Soonyoung got lost in the crowd. He sighed gratefully when he noticed no Soonyoung was following him. He contentedly sighed once again as he pushed open the glass door that led him to inside the library.

 

** - **

Soonyoung could just pout slightly as he saw his smaller boyfriend be lost in the crowd of people. He turned his back and faced the girls who were following him, he made the initiative to shoo them away since he wanted to hang out with his friends, hoping his boyfriend would be there too. Reluctantly, the girls forcedly left.

 

He walked towards the direction of the cafeteria and saw his group of friends. Unfortunately, there was no Jihoon seated. He sighed for the nth time, he thought he might have went somewhere to have his personal space and time.

 

“Why the long face Soonyoung-ah?” Seokmin said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

 

“Yeah, why so sad dude? You have so much girls chasing around you though.” Seungkwan smirked.

 

“ _But I want my Jihoonie only_ ”  Soonyoung thought, also remembering how Jihoon and him haven’t said their relationship to their friends yet.

 

“Because i think hoonie is mad at me?” Soonyoung unsurely and dejectedly said, slouching his body on the table.

 

“Isn't that normal though? But then I think he is more lenient with you these days." Seungkwan said.

 

Soonyoung could just groan in response. He skipped his lunch, overthinking what he did wrong.

 

Afternoon classes went on that day, with both Jihoon and Soonyoung not being able to completely focus.

 

The bell rang and both were cut off of their dazes. Jihoon once again hurriedly packed his stuff, avoiding Soonyoung to catch up to him and have both of them go home together.

 

He pushed through the sea of people in the hallway, rushing to go home or others to go to parties since it is a Friday.

 

Jihoon luckily was able to avoid his boyfriend and rushed to get home. He tripped in the process and scraped his knee in a small area. He didn't mind this and continued his way home, limping a bit.

 

Upon getting home, he shut the door locked and went up the stairs and into his room. He changed into a comfy shirt and short that stopped to the place right above the knees.

 

He noticed the small scrape in his knee, he quickly cleaned it and put a white cloth patch on it after applying some ointment.

 

He was about to rest in his bed and maybe sleep or just simply use his phone. And of course, to purposely ignore Soonyoung as well.But he got shocked when his phone started ringing loudly.

 

The ringtone being blasted right was of course familiar to Jihoon. It was his boyfriend's after all. He decided to ignore the call he was getting, and after that, tons of notifications popped up in his phone screen. Some were from awhile ago, he might've not noticed because of his rushing.

 

** Youngie ♡ **

 

_ Jihoon wer are you?? _

_ 3: 16 _

 

 

_ Why didn't you wait for me hun :c _

_ 3:17 _

 

_ Are you mad at me for something?? _

_ 3:19 _

 

_ I hope you got home safely babe _

_ 3:22 _

 

_ Okay screw that im omw to ur house rn _

_ 3:25 _

 

_ Pls open the door hoonie. _

_ Now _

 

Jihoon had a small heart attack as he read the text messages. 'What the hell is Soonyoung doing right now.' Jihoon thought.

 

"Doesn't he get the message? He's seriously the last person I want to see right now." Jihoon groaned frustratedly, as he got up, limping a bit because of his knee. He looked out his window and saw the figure of the older knocking on his door. Jihoon could just sigh at his attempts. He brought out his phone and texted the older.

 

** To :  Youngie ♡ **

 

_ Stop it _

_ 3:50 _

 

_ Im not gonna let you in so pls just leave _

_ 3:51 _

 

_ I dont really wanna see you rn _

_ 3:52 _

 

_ See you on Monday i guess _

_ ✔️✔️ Read _

 

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows together as he read the messages from Jihoon. He stopped his desperate knockings and callings to text his lover back.

 

** To: My precious bean  ♡ **

 

_ What do you mean you dont wanna see me ?? :( _

_ 4:00 _

 

 

_ Crap, im really sorry if i did smth wrong _

_ 4:01 _

 

_ Okay since youre not opening the door nor replying to my texts, im gonna do smth _

_ 4:05 _

 

Jihoon almost dropped his phone, he knows Soonyoung well. He was bound to do something stupid. He got up to check from the window but was even more shocked when he opened the binds.

 

He saw Soonyoung's figure trying to balance himself on a thick branch of a tree in front of their house.

 

He quickly opened the window to let Soonyoung in, and upon letting him in his room, he smacked Soonyoung's head really hard.

 

"What the hell were you doing?! Are you a monkey or something?? You could've gotten badly hurt you know that?!" Jihoon yelled at his careless boyfriend.

 

Soonyoug could just let himself be scolded by Jihoon as he shrugged it off.

 

"If thats what it takes to see you, then I don't mind at all." Soonyoung said as he begins to walk closer to the smaller.

 

Jihoon could just walk backwards but was unfortunately had his tracks stopped by one of the bedroom walls. He winced a bit from the impact and because of his scraped knee.

 

Soonyoung quickly backed up a bit and worriedly scanned his boyfriend. He saw one of his knee patched up and immediately had worry wash over him.

 

"What happened here??" Soonyoung frantically asked. He looked at the smaller, waiting for his answer.

 

"I scraped my knee on my way here." Jihoon shrugged a bit.

 

"Oh no baby, was this because of me?? Were you rushing to go home because of me?" Soonyoung sadly and worriedly asked.

 

" _ Yes _ " Jihoon wanted to say that but decided not to.

 

"No, it wasn't because of you, its just my carelessness." Is what Jihoon said.

 

"But them why were you avoiding me the whole day today? Did i do anything wrong?" Soonyoung said as he cupped the younger's face.

 

But before Jihoon even knew, hot tears started to stream down on his face.

 

A pang of guilt and worry was what Soonyoung felt as his saw his boyfriend cry. As he knows that his lover barely cries.

 

He quickly wiped off Jihoon's tears and asked what was wrong.

 

"Don't you get it?! Its all because of you!" Jihoon frustratedly shouted.

 

Soonyoung could just furrow his eyebrows once more as he stare at his boyfriend's face.

 

"Oh no bubs, what did I do wrong? Soonyoung worriedly said.

 

"You stupid idiot! Why can't you get it?"

 

Jihoon heaved a breathe before continuing. "I'm feeling insecured and down because of how oblivious you are!"

 

"I just have this sick feeling in my gut that you'll leave me for someone who's better than me, who doesn't hurt you every single time they see you, who's much prettier than me, who's everything that's not me."

 

Soonyoung could just fazely stand there, he was unsure of what to say, he might say something stupid and might to lead to further complications. This situation never happened to him and Jihoon yet

 

"Jihoon baby, I didn't mean to make you insecure or jealous or whatsoever. They probably still didn't get the message, since we haven't announced our relationship publicly." Soonyoung tried to calmly explain to the smaller.

 

"But then why didn't you even try to tell them off? Did you like making me uneasy or insecure?!" Jihoon said with more tears streaming down his face.

 

"Oh baby please stop crying. I would never do that, the last thing I want to do to you is to hurt you." Soonyoung replied back.

 

Soonyoung paused awhile before resuming. "Hoonie babe, know that you are and will always be the number one in my heart. I love you so much, you don't know how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. You're the most beautiful and perfectly imperfect person I know, don't mind the others, and focus on me and my love for you. And I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I just love you so much Jihoonie."

 

After Soonyoung's long sweet speech for his boyfriend, Jihoon has already stopped crying and was actually about to cry again, but he stopped himself.

 

Soonyoung initiated a hug between them and Jihoon gratefully accepted.

 

"I'm sorry for overreacting, and for this, well this whole mess." Jihoon said while his face was buried in Soonyoung's chest.

 

"Oh no baby, it's okay, I'm also part to blame." Sooyoung said caressing Jihoon's hair.

 

"How about this babe, we make our relationship public on Monday, to have people back off." Soonyoung added.

 

"Yeah, I would like that." Jihoon said before leaning up to kiss Soonyoung's lip which happily complied to.

 

The next Monday, they made their relationship public, people understood and respected this. And to the people who were still persistent, well Jihoon easily and scarily flicked them off.

 

Well, he was Soonyoung's boyfriend and he does love him so he felt more assured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for readingg. Thanks rene for inspiring me in writing this chapter <3 hope yall enjoyed! comments and kudos are deeply appreciated :>


	11. Sugar daddy?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's friends think that Jihoon has a sugar daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1321518/1/spying-soonyoung-jihoon-pwp-howoo-seventeen-soonyoung-soonhoon-woozi-hoshi
> 
> Go check it out! :)

It was just another normal day and Jihoon was on his way to his part-time job since school just ended, but was stopped by the gates because of his friends.

"Ya Jihoon-ah!" shouted Jeonghan.

"Why are you going home so early on a Friday?" Seokmin added.

"Yeah!! Let's go to a karaoke place and eat meat after!" Seungkwan added.

Jihoon groaned a bit because of his persistent friends. "Sorry guys but I can't, I have another part-time job to go to. And don't you all have extra vocal lessons today? You're gonna be late." The smallest said as he checked his wrist watch.

"Damn you're so lucky you don't have to attend anymore." Seungkwan complained.

Jihoon snickered. "Well practice does make perfect."

Jisoo nodded along with this. "But Jihoon, didn't you just have another shift yesterday? Wait actually these past few weeks" Jisoo questioned.

Jihoon nodded at this. "Yeah actually, I have three different part-time jobs at the moment. One during the weekends, Another during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and the other one during Tuesdays, and Thursdays." Jihoon just shrugged at this.

"Now if you let me, I'd like to go on with my part-time"* he said as he turned on his heels, and raised one of his hand to wave them goodbye.

Jeonghan and the others just stood there fazed and dumb-founded.

"Hey don't you think it's weird that he has to handle three part-time jobs that literally take up the whole week?"

"Yeah, definitely no lie about that. How can he even balance all of those with academic stuff." Seungkwan wonderingly said.

"Well it is Lee Jihoon, we're talking about." Seokmin perked up.

"Well I don't think it's only that." Jeonghan mischievously said.

He got the other three's attention and looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What do you mean by that Jeonghan?" Joshua asked.

"Well I think that he's hiding something. That's definitely it." Jeonghan proudly stated.

"What do you think it is?" Seungkwan said.

"That I'm not sure, let's go stalk him before we lose track of him!" Jeonghan persistingly said.

The four then rushingly paced towards the direction to where Jihoon went off to. Luckily, after minutes of running, they were able to caught up to him. They saw him wait in front of some random bus stop before a fancy black car stopped in front of him. A guy clad in a black suit and who wore some sunglasses came out from the car.

The fancy guy then went to where Jihoon was seated and muttered something. Jihoon answered back and had his face flushed a bit. The fancy guy then proceeded to open the car door for Jihoon and offered his hand for him. Jihoon muttered something but couldn't be heard from his stalking friends, but still gratefully accepted the hand before proceeding inside the car.

The fancy guy then went to the driver's seat, started the engine on, and drove away.

Everything lowkey happened in a blur for Jihoon's group of stalking friends. They didn't know what exactly just happened until the moment Jeonghan felt a light bulb turn on inside his head.

"Ah guys!! I know what's going on!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

The other three looked at him with curious eyes.

"Jihoon has a sugar daddy!" Jeonghan exclaimed, a bit proud by his understanding.

Several shouts of 'what?!' could be heard soon after that.

**-**

Mingyu was on his way to a bathroom in a local mall to do his business and freshen himself a bit more. He was actually on a date with his boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo, and they both decided to head to a cafe.

As he was going to the direction of the bathroom, he saw Jihoon come out of the bathroom and head towards someone who looked like was waiting for him. Mingyu was actually about to say a 'hi' to his hyung, but it looked like Jihoon was focused on the guy waiting for him.

As Jihoon stopped in front of the guy, the guy then smiled at the smaller and slanged his arm aroud the shoulder of Jihoon before heading to another destination.

Mingyu just shruged at this.

_"Never thought hyung had an older brother or like a cousin maybe."_

-

Wonwoo was seated in a cafe peacefully reading a book, with tea to accompany him. His boyfriend went to the bathroom and he was temporarily left on his own. As he was reading, the bells on the entrance door that signified a customer was just came in, sounded. And it got Wonwoo's attention for a bit.

He looked up from his book and got surprised a bit. It was Jihoon and some other guy, hands linked together, and a soft smile present on Jihoon's face.

Wonwoo couldn't recognize the other guy's face though. He just shrugged it of and continued to observe them as they order. The guy ordered for the both of them and as the mysterious guy paid for him and Jihoon, they went to the sidelines to wait for their order.

The guy then suddenly kissed a side of Jihoon's cheek as they waited. Jihoon obviously got flustered at this and lightly hit the guy's arm. Before something could happen again, they finally had their order called and the unknown guy took the paper bag containing food and headed out.

Wonwoo was a bit lost on what happened but decided to just shrug it off.

 _"Never knew Jihoon had a boyfriend. Can't believe he didn't tell us, his friends first."_ he said as his boyfriend came around two minutes after Jihoon and the other guy left.

Both just shrugged what they separately witnessed and continued with their date.

**-**

Monday then came again, and it was now currently lunch time. And Jihoon has once yet been eating so little. This habit of his started weeks ago and his friends were continuously growing worried. Though Jihoon would just shrugged it off and said it was okay with him.

"Jihoon-ah, if you need something or someone to talk to I'm here, wait no, we're here so please remember that." Jeonghan suddenly said.

"Yep Jihoon, just tell us whatever and whenever alright?" Joshua said before offering one of the two pizza slices in his plate.

"Here take it Jihoonie, it's okay with me." Joshua said holding up the pizza in front of him.

"Uhm thanks hyung, but yes, I'm doing alright." Jihoon said as he took the pizza slice.

"Looks like classes will start soon, I'm gonna go ahead, bye guys." Jihoon hurriedly packed his stuff before heading out the cafeorium, finding his friends' behavior weird.

As the figure of the smallest completely disappeared. Several eyes were on Joshua and Jeonghan.

"Care to tell us what the hell was that about?" Seungcheol confusedly asked his boyfriend, Jeonghan.

"Well first gather around here." He mentions his other friends to come nearer.

"We think that Jihoon has a sugar daddy." Jeonghan finally revealed.

Series of some surprised shouts, widening of eyes, happened.

Jeonghan then quieted them down before continuing.

"Have you guys noticed him eating lesser and lesser this week?"Jeonghan asked them.

"That, and his three part-time jobs that literally takes up his whole week." Joshua added.

"But there's a more surprising thing." Joshua's boyfrined, Seokmin spoke up.

A moment of silence before Seungkwan cut the silence off.

"We saw him last Friday being picked up by some fancy-looking guy, and we were pretty sure that it looked like a sugar-daddy type of relationship." Seungkwan said.

"Boo? Even you are aware about this?" Seungkwan's boyfirend, Hansol asks.

"Of course I would know! I am Boo Seungkwan after all, and the best friend of Jihoon." Seungkwan exclaimed.

Several eyerolls were seen. "Anyways, going back to the real issue here, do you know who Jihoon is with?" Minghao asked.

"That we don't know yet. But soon we will." Jeonghan smirked mischievously once again.

"What are you up to now?" Seungcheol could only sigh from his boyfriend.

**-**

The school bell rings, signifying that it was the end of school. Jihoon continued to pack his items, sighing thankfully that he didn't have to go to one of his part-time job today since it was closed for the day.

He proceeded towards the gate of the school, lowkey thankfully thanking the heavens once more that he wasn't stopped by his friends. He then continued his way toward the familiar bus stop.

Little did he know was that his complete group of his friends were stalking him from afar.

As directed by his boyfriend, Seungcheol had his car parked a bit away from the bus stop, but was still observable for them.

Soon after, the familiar fancy black car stopped in front of Jihoon, and the latter stepped in.

Trailing after the black car, Seungcheol stared the engine and followed the fancy car.

**-**

"Are you sure this is the correct house?!" Jeonghan exclaimed.

"Well I'm pretty sure I was following the correct car." Seungcheol said, also overwhelmed with how big the house was.

"Now, who can ring the doorbell for us." Jeonghan stated.

One-by-one, they had their fingers to the tip of their noses, exclaiming 'not it!' until Mingyu was the last to do so.

"Ugh why me?" Mingyu groaned.

"Because you were the last to say not it. Minghao exclaimed, clearly happy with how things turend out.

Mingyu could just sigh at this and just went on with it, with his boyfriend patting his shoulder a bit.

Mingyu pressed the button, and not long after was openned by the guy he saw in the mall, with messy hair and panting a bit.

"Oh u-uhm, we're here to ask if-" Mingyu exclaimed before being cut off.

"Soonyoung! Is that the delivery guy? Damn that was fast." Irritation and disbelief could be heard in his voice.

Jihoon soon then came out of the house, his hair rustled a bit, cheeks flushed, and shirt dissheveled.

Jihoon blushed when he saw his group of friends in front of him. He quickly shut the front door, fixed himself a bit before opening it once more.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Jihoon shouted.

"We came to validate something. But first things first, who was the guy who opened the door first?" Jeonghan questioned.

Jihoon could only sigh at this. He unwillingly opened the door for them and letting them in the house.

"Before I explain things, can I talk with this idiot first." Jihoon said pointing at the guy no one knew about.

Series of nods and 'okays' were seen and heard, and Jihoon grabbed the guy's hand before heading up the staircase.

"I knew it! It's his lover!" Wonwoo suddenly exclaimed.

Gazes were then switched to him by the other remaining people in the room.

"What? Isn't that one of his family members though? Like a brother or cousin?" Mingyu said.

"But I saw them together in the cafe we were at, flirting and all." Wonwoo said.

"I saw them too! The guy was waiting for Jihoon, but it didn't look that love-type relationship though." Mingu exclaimed.

"Well why don't we verify it ourselves? Let's go check up on them." Jeonghan said.

"Hyung, are you really serious about that?" Chan said.

"Of course I am! It's okay Channie!" Jeonghan suggistevely said.

They could all just only sigh by the second eldest and followed him upstairs.

**-**

As they arrived in the second floor, they stopped in front of a bedroom door that contained two voices talking with each other. Jihoon was seated in a table, with his arms wrapped around the neck of the other guy, 'Soonyoung' as they heard. Jihoon looked like he was explaining something until the two stopped talking. The next thing that happened surprised all of them, which made Seungcheol cover Chan's eyes and have all of them back off the door.

Jihoon had his legs wrapped around Soonyoung's torso and the latter's arm wrapped around Jihoon's waist. Both had their lips locked together and continued like that for a minute or so.

"Oh my gosh, incest?!" Seungkwan whisperly shouted.

"Nah, I really think they're lovers." Wonwoo said as they let the two do their business.

Jihoon noticed the ruckus behind the door and sighed before letting himelf down.

"Guests are expected to wait patiently and not roam around you know!" Jihoon shouted, loud enough to have all of his friends go down.

Soonyoung could only just look down at Jihoon before whispering something in the Jihoon's ears. "Let's continue this later night babe."

Jihoon got flushed by this before muttering a small whatever, as he took the taller's hand and proceeded downstairs.

**-**

As the pair reach the living room in where his group of friends were waiting and expecting for an explanation.

  
"Okay Jihoon, be honest, is he your sugar daddyy? or" Jeonghan said, breaking the silence.

Jihoon got flustered by this question. "S-sugar daddy?! What the hell, he's not!."

"Well then, what's your relationship with him?" Seungcheol asked.

"H-he's my husband actually."

Another storm of shouts and shrieks were heard. Soon after, they all calmed down, and observed Jihoon and his partner's hand. Both had matching rings in their hands and was definitely looking legitimate.

"May I ask, since when, how, why, what." Wonwoo asked, this time directing it to Jihoon's partner.

Soonyoung decides to speaks up for Jihoon and him. "Well it's just your typical love story, been woo-ing him ever since, got together during elementary years, proposed to him during first year, got married during second year high school. And now currently residing with Hoonie in this house!" Soonyoung chirpily said, intertwining his hand with Jihoon's.

Jihoon nods his head at his lover's statement. "Yep that's true, and all of you have been barely seeing him because he has to handle their family's business corporations, thus him having to travel to different countries. Although this month, it's our anniversary, so he's gonna stay with me for the whole month!"

"If you're able to have this such luxurious lifestyle, why did you have to work for a whole week, and cut down on your food?" Joshua asked. His question which also made Soonyoung look at his lover with worry and concern.

"Don't worry Soonyoung, I'm alright" Jihoon reassured the older.

"And for your question Shua-hyung, it's because I don't want to depend on him for money, I'm still living off my parents' allowance and in general, its because I wanted to give him a gift for our anniversary." Jihoon smiled a bit.

"How would you explain your ride with him during Friday, and your supposed date during the weekend when I thought you have part-time jobs?" Seungkwan said.

"Well because I had him take me to my part-time during Friday, and I had some spare hours before my shift during Saturday so we had a small date." Jihoon explained.

"Are those all the questions? I'd like to have some private time with my Soonie here." Jihoon suggestively said and making Soonyoung blush a bit.

"There's one more! Why didn't you tell anyone from us about this?" Junhui said.

"Well Hoonie here wanted to make it a secret first before announcing it to the public and all. He says he wants to graduate first before having a grand and big celebration." Soonyoung explained.

"Oh and everyone, please take care of Jihoon here, and make sure he doesn't overwork himself oaky." Soonyoung directed it to Jihoon's friends, which was answered with nods and some 'okays'.

By now, all of them understand the gist of their story and were now packing up to let the pair alone.

"Ya Jihoon-ah! We better be invited in that grand celebration of yours okay!" Seungkwan said.

Jihoon chuckled at this. "Of course, you all are."

Before they could all leave, they congratulated Jihoon and hoped for a long relationship with his lover.

As Jihoon bid them goodbye from the doorway, and had the car far away from his vision, he closed the door shut, and quietly sighed against it.

He soon felt two arms around his waist and were faced with dark orbs, he then wrapped his arms around the neck of the older.

"Ya Kwon Jihoon, please take care of yourself more okay? I get extra worried when I'm far from you." Soonyoung said, peacefully resting his head in the shoulder blades  
of the younger.

"Yes, yes I will, don't worry. You even told my friends right? And don't forget to take care of yourself as well okay?" Jihoon said, looking up at his lover.

"Of course babe." Soonyoung said as he attatched his lips to his spouse, continuing where they left off some time awhile ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading whatever this was lolll. Pls do take note that my time table update for this fic would be usually every Saturday soo look forward to itt. Kudos  
> and comments are appreciated c:


	12. Valentine's special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Soonyoung confess or not?

 

 

Soonyoung currently has his body slouched over the cafeteria table. He's been contemplating and thoroughly thinking about something.

 

Soonyoung's sight directed to a certain guy's table, he was a composer and producer actually. Soonyoung could do nothing and just think about how whipped he was for the guy.

 

"Just ask him out casually dude, I am 101% sure he likes you back." Junhui suddenly says.

 

"How do you even know that?" Soonyoung questioned his dancemate.

 

"Well you know how nosy Jeonghan is. He says back.

 

Soonyoung just shrugged at this, knowing that it's true. "Yeah, as expected from that hyung."

 

"Oh yeah, there are like two more days before Valentine's, maybe you can plan something out, and confess to him." Junhui said.

 

"I want to confess to him already, but I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship." Soonyoung groaned.

 

Junhui could only just sigh at this, continuing to eat his lunch, but also having an idea formulate in his mind.

 

**-**

 

_ Junhui has added Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Mingyu, DK, Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Chan into a chat. _

 

_ Junhui changed the chat name to #teamsoonhoon _

 

** Junhui ** : hey so since all of us are either a part of soonyoung or jihoon's friends, I've made us all come tgt into one

 

** Minghao ** : "made us all come together" huehue (  ͡ °  ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 

** Junhui ** : stfu babe

 

** Junhui ** : anyways, soonyoung has been complaining 24/7 on how he wants to confess to jihoon, but hes being too much of a chicken ugh

 

** Junhui ** : since it has come to this, lets have a plan to set them up this valentines day.

 

** Seungkwan ** : i agree

 

** Seungcheol ** : ^

 

** Jeonghan ** : ^^

 

** Jisoo ** : ^^^

 

** Wonwoo ** : ^^^^

 

** Junhui ** : oh my god guys stop it, i get it already

 

** Hansol ** : anyways, how will we do it?

 

** Junhui ** : how about we do a valentines party or smth in someone's apartment then play some games like 7 minutes in heaven or truth or dare heh

 

** Jeonghan ** : im down for that

 

** Jeonghan ** : lets make use of my apartment !!!

 

** Junhui ** : okay

 

** Jeonghan ** : so this is how it will go

 

** Jeonghan ** : Me, seungkwan, and minghao will handle all the decorations for the apartment.

 

** Jeonghan ** : Cheol will buy the drinks and alcohol. Wonwoo, Jisoo and Mingyu will handle the food. Hansol and chan, will be in charge of music. Seokmin and Jun will distract the two, and will have them away for the day.

 

** Jeonghan ** : yall got that?

 

** Junhui ** : yep

 

** Seungcheol ** : ^

 

** Jisoo ** : ^

 

** Seungkwan ** : okay, I'll just speak for everyone else, yep roger that hyung.

 

** Jeonghan ** : okay great! Lets make soonhoon happen yall!

 

 

** - **

 

It was only a day away until Valentine's day and Soonyoung was still lost and couldn't think of anything on how to convey his feelings to Jihoon or if he should even do that.

 

It was once again lunch time and he felt someone sit beside him, before the said guy patted Soonyoung's back.

 

"Just chill dude!" Junhui said as he patted Soonyoung.

 

"You know, there'll be this Valentine's party in Jeonghan's apartment tomorrow, let's go to that!!" Minghao persistently said as he put down his lunch tray on the table.

 

"Yeah hyung! It'll be loads of fun!" Chan said as he smiled brightly as he follow-suit what Minghao just did.

 

Soonyoung contemplated about this for awhile before answering. "Yeah let's go, I wanna have my mind at peace even just for a bit." Soonyoung sighed.

 

Junhui, Minghao, and Chan could only just smile wickedly for a bit at the answer of Soonyoung, having their plan go smoothly as of the moment.

 

** - **

 

It was currently Valentine's day and both the gang of Soonyoung and Jihoon were making sure everything was good and okay.

 

"Decorations are okay." Jeonghan said as he looked up at the strings and banners of hearts that were hanged from the ceiling.

 

"Is the music system okay?!" Jeonghan shouted once more.

 

"Yep hyung!" Hansol shouted back as he continued to double check his playlist.

 

"That better not be full of Drake sunbaenim's music okay!" Jeonghan shouted once more.

 

"Im offended hyung, how could you?" Hansol dramatically said. "But don't worry, this is like a party playlist." Hansol added.

 

"Okay good. Now, how are the food?" Jeonghan asked as he made his way into the apartment's small kitchen.

 

He looked at three people handling it. "We bought some chips, ordered several pizza boxes, and now currently making lasagna because why not." Mingyu smugly explained.

 

"Okay okay that's good." Jeonghan said as he made his way into the main living room, bringing out his phone and texting Seungcheol.

 

 

** To: Seungcheol **

 

_ Hey how are you with the drinks? _

 

Around when five minutes have passed, he gets a reply.

 

** From: Seungcheol **

 

_ Have it with me rn babe. Im omw back there, be there in around 5 mins. _

 

Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at his sweet-ass boyfriend. Knowing the drinks and everything else were okay, he finally texted Seokmin and Junhui

 

** To: Seokmin and Junhui **

 

_ Get your asses back here, we're mostly okay with everything. _

 

** - **

 

Junhui felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he fished it out and looked at the sender and sighed thankfully.

 

He had to spend the day with Jihoon, and the latter said he wanted to go to a library since they had nothing else better to do. So Jihoon just opted to do some schoolwork and research.

 

It felt like an eternity to Junhui when in reality, it had only been around 2 hours. And thank the heavens as jun thought when he received a text from Jeonghan saying that they should go there now.

 

"Ya Jihoon-ah, there'll be this small random Valentine's party at Jeonghan's place, wanna come with?" Junhui asks.

 

Jihoon shrugs at this. "Sure why not, I got bored a bit from studying anyways." The smaller said as he packs up his stuff and have the both of them going to the direction of Jeonghan's apartment.

 

** - **

Seokmin was assigned with Soonyoung to have him not directly go to Jeonghan's apartment. They just decided to spend it in some arcade in a mall.

 

As the best friends they were, they didn't notice the time pass by so quickly until he felt his phone vibrate. Upon checking the message, he had to wrap things up and go now to Jeonghan's apartment.

 

"Ya Kwon Hoshi, let's go already. The party's about to start." Seokmin said as they finished playing some random guitar hero game.

 

"Hm okay, let's go." Soonyoung said as he rechecked if he had his items.

 

As they proceeded to walk to Jeonghan's place (since it was near and walking-distance), Soonyoung speaks up.

 

"Seokmin-ah, aren't you close with Jihoon? Since both of you are singers and all." The dancer could only just get a hum in response.

 

"Do you think I have a chance with him? I'm so scared he'll reject me and that'll ruin our friendship." Soonyoung groaned.

 

"Don't worry buddy, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I'm sure, Jihoon has thought of you like that, maybe even in a romantic way." Seokmin giggled at this.

 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung could just blush and be flustered at the statement. Saying as small 'shut up', and had both of them continue their way to Jeonghan's place.

 

** - **

** From: Jeonghan **

 

_ Make soonyoung and jihoon see each other outside the door, and have them both surprised huehue. _

 

Junhui could only sigh at his hyung's antics. He imagined Jeonghan, smirking evilly as he sent the message.

 

Just when they literally arrived in front of the door. Jihoon's hand automatically of course, went to open the doorknob, but Jun gripped his hand lightly, pulling it away from the door.

 

"Uhm, Jeonghan hyung texted me to wait for a minute because they're still preparing something." Junhui unsurely says.

 

"It's okay, we can just watch from the sidelines" Jihoon shrugs.

 

"Wait no-" Junhui was suddenly cut-off when they heard a 'ping' from the elevator that signified someone was about to get off.

 

The elevator doors opened and two people came out. Those two were familiar faced actually. It was Seokmin and Soonyoung, laughing about something.

 

Jihoon saw them and got surprised. "W-what are you two doing in here?" Jihoon stammered, pointing at the duo.

 

"Well, we've come here to mingle with y'all!" Seokmin said with a wink.

 

Jihoon could just groan a bit, and be nervous at the same time, since Soonyoung was also there. While Soonyoung himself just decided to be quiet and observe what'll happen next.

 

_"This is going to be a long night."_   Both Soonyoung and Jihoon thought.

 

** - **

As they entered, the faces present had smug looks on their face. And Jihoon could just feel like throwing up at those.

 

"Okay, since we're all complete now, let's start the fun!" Jeonghan says.

 

All of them cheered as lights began to switch on and off, courtesy to Chan, music began to fill their ears, and drinks were passed around.

 

Without them even knowing, most of them had their asses drunk, and still had the audacity to drink more.

 

"Guys! Lets play seven minutes in heaven!" Jeonghan shouts.

 

Some shouts and cheers of approval were heard in reply. They then proceeded to gather into a circle in the living room.

 

"Okay, since I'm the one who provided the place. I get to decide who will be with who." Jeonghan said as a smirked appeared.

 

_ "That's why he wanted to host it in his house. As expected from this hyung. _ _"_ Everyone else thought.

 

Jeonghan then clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, so here are the rules, I'll pick two random people to go inside that closet over there." Jeonghan said as he pointed his finger to a door.

 

"After seven minutes, or if we have to, we can extend. IF the two people seems like they need an extension." Jeonghan smirked as he emphasized on the if.

 

"Now let's start now shall we?" Jeonghan said.

 

The first one to go were Minghao and Junhui. Since they were already together, they weren't surprised when they heard some thuds and sounds from the door.

 

Next ones to go were Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Same thing happened with the first pair, and the couple went out with flushed faces and messy hair and clothings.

 

"Now let's move on to our next couple shall we?" Jeonghan said as he composed himself.

 

"Let's go with Soonyoung and-" Jeonghan said as his eyes scanned the room.

 

"Jihoon." Jeonghan said as the others cheered in excitement.

 

"W-what?! I can't hyung! Especially not with him." Soonyoung said in his defense, stammering in between.

 

"Nuh-uh, you can't Soonyoung-ah." Jeonghan said.

 

"Come on Soonyoung, let's just get this over with." Jihoon said, shutting everyone up, and having their attention to him.

 

All of them had surprised looks in their faces as Jihoon took Soonyoung's hand, and had the both of them go over to the closet.

 

** - **

 

As the both of them arrive in the closed space room, they could only avoid each other's eyes, having a tense ambiance between the two of them.

 

"Uhm, sorry to get you involved with this. You know how Jeonghan hyung could be." The younger of the two sighed.

 

"N-no it's okay! I just don't know what to do in this type of situations." Soonyoung said.

 

Of course Soonyoung would stammer and panic, he was in front of the guy he's been crushing on. And for Jihoon, though he might look calm on the outside, he's freaking out and is currently a mess on the inside.

 

"Anyways, what do you want to do now?" Jihoon asked the older.

 

"I'm not sure." Soonyoung said. But after awhile, something popped up in his head. "Maybe talk about our interests and hobbies. Or something like that." Soonyoung added.

 

This got Jihoon's liking, and decided to speak up first. "Well I'm just your typical high school student in a high school, trying his best to survive and shit." Jihoon sighed lightly with a smile.

 

"Well you're one popular, and well-known and amazing composer and producer. That's for sure." Soonyoung said, returning a smile.

 

"I still have a lot to improve on, but thank you so much. That means a lot to me." Jihoon said in return.

 

After that, they seemed to discuss different things. Like how many relatives do they have, favorite color, favorite food, and such. This continued on, until their topic became love and relationships.

 

"Well, mine was just until crushes, and some mutual likings. Nothing more than those." Jihoon shrugged.

 

Soonyoung nodded his head at this, relieved a bit. "Well, I had one girlfriend before, but we broke up, since she was just using me, to flaunt it to her ex. So technically, a rebound." Soonyoung sighed.

 

"Aw that must've sucked ass dude. It's okay, she's not worth it." Jihoon said, as he patted the older's back.

 

"Yeah thank you." Soonyoung said in response. "Anyways, how about now? Do you have any type or crush on someone?" Soonyoung asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

"I'll answer, if you answer it first." Jihoon replied back.

 

"But I asked you first."

 

"Then I won't tell you.

 

"Fine, gosh I'll tell you." Soonyoung groaned as he lost.

 

Soonyoung took a deep breathe. Finally coming to a decision, from his long-time crisis. _"_ _Its now or never"_   Soonyoung thought.

 

"Yes, I like someone. In fact you, yourself Jihoon know who it is. The one I'm crushing on is truly amazing, and his dedication and passion for his hobby is so amazing, I can't help but be more whipped for him. He's beautiful inside and out, although some may say he's scary, he would actually be one of the softest and most precious person to ever exist. And I'm praying that my liking for him wouldn't ruin our friendship." Soonyoung said.

 

Jihoon couldn't help but have his heart break a little from the older's blurting. 

 

"Oh is that so? The said person must be so lucky. You're very admirable and amazing. It'd be very hard not to fall for you as well." Jihoon said in response.

 

Soonyoung couldn't believe that he was hearing those words from the smaller. "I didn't plan to do this so bluntly, but Lee Jihoon, the person I'm crushing on is you. I like you with all my heart and well-being, and I would love it if you would go out with me." Soonyoung said in one go.

 

Jihoon could just stay quiet and surprised at the sudden confession. "W-what? Really?" Jihoon said in disbelief.

 

_ "I knew it, I'm gonna get rejected." _ Soonyoung thought, expecting the worst already.

 

"I like you too Soonyoung-ah." Jihoon blurted out, his face turning red.

 

"W-what?!"

 

"You heard me! I'm not gonna repeat myself! Jihoon stammered.

 

"But when, why, how??" The taller questioned.

 

"I've always observed you from afar. And I really loved how you give your all when you dance and how you're just simply so open and out-going. I liked that part of you" Jihoon explained.

 

Soonyoung couldn't help but blush from this. "Well, you want to try going out and get to know each other more?" Soonyoung said, blushing more from his statement.

 

"Sure" was all Jihoon could say.

 

Soonyoung then grabbed ahold of Jihoon's face, he cupped his cheeks and started to lean in, on his newly boyfriend's lips.

 

The moment was broken as Jeonghan suddenly opened the door, for everyone in the room to see.

 

"Oh my god, sorry! Take your time!" Jeonghan said flustered a bit, but a little smirk evident in his face. He closed the door and let the newly couple do their thing

 

Soonyoung then chuckled a bit from this and Jihoon got flustered even more. He continued to lean on in Jihoon, and finally got to taste Jihoon's plump and sweet-looking lips. They both pulled after some time. Both of them panting lightly. Their foreheads resting on top of each other.

 

_ "Definitely one of the greatest Valentine's ever. Can't wait to spend more with you. _ _"_ Both of them thought.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's special for yall! Hope yall enjoyed, btw i want to ask if ur the type of friend to do these extra stuff hehe and also, pls send me kudos and comments huehue thank u! Happy Valentine's and carats' day!
> 
> P.S: barely proofread so sorry for any mistakes whoops


	13. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets injured; Soonyoung gets worried

"Okay, let's have another run-through!" Soonyoung shouts as he clapped his hands. 

 

All seventeen members were currently having another intense practice session, and all were definitely feeling the tiredness and soreness come through.

 

After practicing another set of songs and choreographies, Soonyoung opted to have a 5-minute break. 

 

Sounds of cheers and exhaustion broke out. Bodies were sprawled out on the floor, some walked to their bags containing water bottles.

 

Soonyoung made his way towards the small producer, who was catching his breath, his back against the mirror.

 

"Hey." Soonyoung breathed out.

 

A small raise of hand was his response from the smaller.

 

"Are you okay?" Soonyoung asked.

 

"Yeah I'm alright." Jihoon responded to his boyfriend. His eyes scanning the room, obviously avoiding his boyfriend's concerned gaze.

 

"Okay that's good." Soonyoung said as he patted the younger's thigh, mentioning him to sit down. 

 

The couple sat down on the floor, their backs leaning on the glass mirror. Then Soonyoung rested his head on Jihoon's shoulder, heaving a big sigh of exhaustion, and just letting silence overcome the two. 

 

Things just went by so fast, the 5-minute break was over. Jihoon stood up first and just left the older hanging. His walking a tad bit weird.

 

" _Something is definitely wrong with him._ " Soonyoung thought, and continued the intense practice. 

 

They were practicing their song thanks, when from the side of Soonyoung's eyes, he noticed how his lover was getting easily tired and kept on checking it up on his ankle in between the very small breaks they had.

 

"Okay! Let's all have another break!" Soonyoung exclaims loudly.

 

Another set of cheers were heard, although most felt happy, Soonyoung felt really worried and cornered for his boyfriend at this point.

 

After crossing the room shortly to his boyfriend who was in the opposite side of the room, his back leaning on one of the sturdy walls, catching his breath and having a pained expression in his face.

 

"Oh my god baby, are you okay??" Soonyoung worriedly asks, his face full of concern as he scans his full entirety.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Jihoon stammered when he responded.

 

"I know you're not, what's the matter?" His voice slowly getting serious, his gaze a bit intimidating.

 

"I swear to you, I'm fine." Jihoon insisted once more.

 

"I know you're not, now what's the matter?" 

 

Sure Soonyoung was usually a bubbly and outgoing person, but damn does he know how to make other people intimidated by him.

 

Jihoon could only sigh, before finally saying the truth. "I injured my ankle a bit when I was rushing down the stairs to get to practice. And I ended up with a stupid sprain." 

 

Soonyoung finally gathered all the puzzle pieces and put it together. Until a thought came to him. "But then why are you still here practicing, when you should be at the dorms resting?" 

 

"It's nothing Soonyoung, I can still manage." Jihoon breathed out.

 

"Have you seen the way your face projected such a pained and tired one?" Soonyoung questioned the younger.

 

The younger could only stay silent as he avoided the very sensible statement from the older.

 

"That's what I thought. You're coming home with me Jihoonie." Soonyoung said as he suddenly grabbed the younger's torso and carry him fully on his arms. 

 

It happened in such a fast pace that it took a while for Jihoon to process what was happening. "Idiot then what about practice?!" Jihoon exclaimed.

 

"I'm sure they can do it by themselves, besides there are other performances team members left." Soonyoungg shrugged as he tried to balance carrying Jihoon and getting their stuff.

 

"Cheol hyung! Ji is injured so I'm gonna take him back home for today." Soonyoung shouted.

 

"What! Hoonie is injured?? Why did you even attend today's practice?" Cheol questioned.

 

Jihoon just ignored this and let his head rest on Soonyoung's broad chest, letting himself be man-handled by his boyfriend.

 

"I'm sure he just wanted to practice with everyone else. Don't worry hyung, I'll take care of him!" The choreographer said.

 

"Yeah you better take care of your boyfriend and have him get well soon quickly!" The leader responded.

 

"Yep!"

 

**-**

 

Upon arriving to their dormitory, Soonyoung laid his boyfriend down by the couch. He fluffed the pillows and had them stack on top of each other. 

 

The older then stood up to get some ice from the refrigerator. He then came back quickly, and rolled up the joggers the younger was wearing. He saw the swollen ankle with a little dark part becoming visible. The older then proceeded to placing the ice pack on the swollen part of the ankle.

 

Jihoon noticed the tense and ominous feels the current situation was giving out.

 

"Youngie-ah, I just want to assure you that I'm really fine and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Jihoon stated, cautious of Soonyoung's reaction.

 

A small silence occurred between the two, before the older started to speak. "I know you didn't mean any of this, it's just that I don't want to you to get hurt even more."

 

"And the fact that you didn't even let me know beforehand just really made me even worried Ji. I just really love you so much and the fact that you're already tired from having to compose and produce tons of songs, making you even more tired." The choreographer added. 

 

The older then laid his head in between the crook of the younger's neck, heaving a small sigh. Jihoon then put his hand on the older's hair, caressing it slowly.

 

"I know you're worried for me, but that's why I have you right?" Jihoon said, still caressing Soonyoung's hair.

 

"You even wait for me to finish my compositions, and stay up with me even though it's already two or three in the morning. And I'm very thankful for that, you don't have to worry too much." Jihoon said, reassuring the older.

 

Another wave of silence washed over the two of them. Just being content with each other's presence.

 

"Yeah okay." Was the only response from Soonyoung.

 

After awhile, Jihoon's stomach grumbled indicating that he was hungry. Soonyoung then stood up to get him some food, also saying that the latter should rest while at it.

 

Soonyoung then came back with a meal in his hands, and a warm smile plastered in his face.

 

"Thank you so much for this, Soonyoung. I mean it." Jihoon spoke up.

 

"This is nothing, you deserve the best." Soonyoung responded back. Slowly pecking the younger's forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, then finally, his lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a crappy chap ughh but still!! pls do leave some comments and kudos hihi and what you wanna have for the next chapter! thanks :>


	14. Stress-reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is stressed; Jihoon is his stress reliever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to write s to the m to the ut lol but only partial smut is present here tho uhm bless ur being after this gjghd

"Ugh I can't think of anything!" Soonyoung groaned as he grabbed a fistful of his hair, and tugging it in frustration, though making sure they weren't fully pulled out.

_ "This is gonna get me nowhere. I'll just go to Jihoonie, I'm sure he's still working now."  _ Soonyoung thought.

Soonyoung was now packing up his stuff, he turned off all the appliances and locked the door to the practice room. He was currently trying to improve and remake some dance moves for some songs, but then nothing was popping up in his head.

He thought that it'd be best to just visit his co-member aka their producer, Jihoon.

-

Soonyoung knocks on the door which was the only thing separating him and the producer. He knocked three times before he heard some shifting and shuffling of items.

"Who is it?" Jihoon says, his voice nearing the door.

"Is that you Kwon Soonyoung?" The producer added before he heard the door unlocked.

The choreographer was now facing the small producer, with obvious tired eyes.

"What are you doing here now, Kwon?"

"I need my stress-reliever." Soonyoung said with a small grin on his face.

Jihoon could only blush at this before saying something. "I-i can't right now, Soonyoung. I'm b-busy and-"

"I don't care." Was the only response the younger could get.

Jihoon wasn't able to finish his sentence since the older led him further into the room and was now hungrily kissing him.

They had their lips locked together, and was now fighting for dominance. Soonyoung wanted to taste Jihoon's mouth even more and wanted to insert his tongue in, but Jihoon didn't let him since he also tried to fight back for dominance.

Soonyoung wasn't having any and now bit Jihoon's lip, and got a moan from pain and pleasure as a response. Finally, Jihoon opened his mouth, and now felt Soonyoung's tongue exploring his cavern. 

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck and was leaning onto Soonyoung's touch even more. Soonyoung then had hus arms around Jihoon's torso and was slowly pushed him down the couch nearby.

The choreographer was now towering over the younger and was slowly kissing down-way. He started kissing the younger's jawline, neck, and got to his shoulder blades.

Jihoon's moans filled the room. The sound of the latter's moans was the most beautiful sound Soonyoung could ever hear, and would do anything to hear it forever.

Messy and hot kisses weren't enough to satisfy the desire of the two so the dispersal of their clothes occurred, having it thrown to the floor beneath. Bodies were pushed onto one another, feeling the warmth of one another even more.

The steamy night continued on. Moans and thrusts filled the room. The neediness was satisfied for the both of them.

And like that, Soonyoung was relieved from his stress.

-

This type of relationship Soonyoung and Jihoon had started around a year ago. Both felt the pressure of doing better in their individual aspects and had felt the need to show a better side for their group.

Both felt the stress come upon them and definitely needed to do something about it. They both found it on each other's comfort and took out their stress through sexual pleasures.

They both knew what they were doing were wrong, considering that they were both friends only. So this was more of like a friends-with-benefit type of relationship, which is definitely wrong but felt so right.

But the real problem here is Jihoon, him and his feelings to be exact. He has been crushing on the choreographer ever since. He wanted their relationship to be legitimate and to not only be one night stands.

He felt love for Soonyoung. He loved him. And he was unsure if the feeling was mutual. This was because after their rounds, Soonyoung and him would have quickly cleaned up after and fixed themselves. Soonyoung would also mention how this should not be known to anyone and that this was only between the two of them.

-

"I really can't do this anymore hyung. I like him way too much to continue this whatever type of relationship we have." Jihoon groaned, as he pulled his hair a bit in frustration.

"Both of you have this bad habit of pulling hairs when frustrated." Jeonghan smirked in response.

"If you can't handle it anymore, just confess to him. I'm sure that he likes you back as much as you do to him." Jeonghan added before putting his attention back to his phone.

Despite Soonyoung advising Jihoon to not tell anyone, the producer just couldn't stop himself. He needed someone to rant his feelings to. And that someone was the most reliable and good in advices hyung, Jeonghan.

"What if he finds it weird that I liked him all this time?"

"What the both of you are doing right now is even weirder." Jeonghan answered back.

Jihoon contemplated about this, and thought how his hyung's responses were odd but definitely true and helpful.

"Yeah you're right, I might as well confess to him." Jihoon sighed.

"You're most welcome my dongsaeng." Jeonghan said with a little smirk, as he patted Jihoon's head, and the younger having a bit annoyed by this but just let it be.

** - **

"Hyung should I confess to him?" Soonyoung asked the American hyung in front of him.

"Yes, I definitely think you should." Joshua answered back.

"Why are you even holding yourself back?"

"I'm just scared that he doesn't like me, and we'd have an awkward relationship." Soonyoung said with his head a little low.

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure he likes you too. Besides the feelings better when you know it's official between you two." Joshua added with a smirk.

"You're not as innocent as the fans think you are. But thanks anyways hyung." Soonyoung said with a small grin.

** -  **

 

Another night came in where Soonyoung was having another crisis with polishing a choreography and needed to relieve his stress.

He made his way to the producing room and was a bit surprised when the door was unlocked. Soonyoung just let himself in and wasn't surprised to the view he was faced to right now.

He was facing Jihoon's back and saw the younger with his headphones on and humming a tune from his mouth.

Soonyoung then quietly made his way nearer to the younger and once near enough, he took off the headphones Jihoon was wearing, and swiftly turned the rotating chair around.

Soonyoung then swooped down to the younger's lips and was hungrily tasting him.

"N-ngh wait Soonyoung i-" Jihoon tried to say something but released a moan when the older started to kiss down the smaller's neck, sucking here and there, leaving marks that Jihoon would have to worry about the next day.

Soonyoung then started to unbutton the button-up shirt the small producer was wearing until something happened which the choreographer never expected to happen.

Once Jihoon felt his shirt being unbuttoned, he came back to his senses and slightly pushed back Soonyoung away from him. The older could just stare at with wide eyes, waiting for a response from the younger.

"I-i can't do this anymore." Was the only response the younger could blurt out.

"Was I too rushing or demanding? I-im sorry! I didn't mean to-" Soonyoung said back.

"I-its not that!" Jihoon cut him off.

"It's just that I don't think we should be doing this, especially with me feeling things for you." Jihoon said, nervous for a response from the older.

"What do you mean by that Ji?"

The producer could only look up with a bit of an annoyed expression.  _ "Can anyone seriously be this oblivious?"  _ was the only thing Jihoon could thought of.

Jihoon sighed before finally telling the truth. "Idiot, I like you Kwon Soonyoung, and I always liked how you would come to me when you feel stressed, I feel happy whenever I'm able to help you. And it would mean the world to me if you'd like to make us official. Though I would understand if you don't like me. I just thought that-"

Jihoon wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he was once again cut off by the older. After some minutes of lip-locking, they both pulled away from the need of air.

"Aw baby, I like you too. I've been dying to know if you like me too, but I was scared that you didn't, and that'd be such a scary move for me, I mean, losing you and making everything awkward and all." Soonyoung said after regaining his proper breathing.

"So are we official now or?" Jihoon unsurely asked.

"Okay let me do it properly. Lee Jihoon, will you be boyfriend and stress-reliever but not only through sexually, but through cuddles and pecks as well?" Soonyoung asked, with a small grin on his face.

Jihoon blushed at this and covered his face with his arms before muttering a small 'yes'.

Soonyoung yelped a small cheer before carrying Jihoon from the ground and swirling him around a bit. Both were laughing from their silliness.

Soonyoung then put the younger down, and once again swooned down to his lips, continuing their supposed activity awhile ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, wth was dis gkfjfj lmao pls do leave some comments and kudos i guesss thank u


	15. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!

SORRYY BUT THIS AINT AN UPDATE JGJHKHG

 

BUT IM JUST REALLY OVERWHELMED BY HOW THIS STORY GOT 2.6K+ HITS !!! AAA I REALLY CANT BELIEVE ;')

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CRAPPY BOOK LMAO 

 

THIS FIC IS ALSO CROSS-POSTED ON WATTPAD AND IT REACHED 1K+ READS AND IM SO :')) GJHGJHD 

 

COMMENT WHAT PROMPT YOU WANNA SEE NEXT!! I'LL BE UPDATING A NEW CHAPTER BY THE WEEKEND SO LOOK FORWARDD ;D

 

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS MESS AHH I LOVE YALLL<33


	16. Exposedt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokmin hears some noises while he was practicing

 

 

Seokmin was casually practicing his vocals and singing some random songs. He was currently residing in his own room, and then suddenly, he heard several thuds and disgruntled groans.

 

He heard it in the neighboring room beside his. At first he didn't mind it and went on with his singing. But then the noises got louder and louder until he finally heard silence.

 

He got up from his bed and went out of his room. Seokmin checked out the room the noises came from and was a bit surprised when he found himself in front of Jihoon's room.

 

He swallowed nervously before lifting his hand to knock on the door. He heard sounds of rushing and irritated sounds from the other side of the door.

 

The door finally cracked open a little, and Jihoon's head popped out on the small creak. With his hair messy and cheeks flushed red.

 

"What do you want Seokmin?" The smaller asked.

 

"Uhm hey hyung. It's just that I heard some noises coming from your room. Just came to check if everything was alright." 

 

"Oh y-yeah, everything's great."

 

"Okay hyung... but then why are you only in your boxers right now?" Seokmin asked weirded out that he was talking with the small producer shirtless, and only in his boxers.

 

"Oh t-this? Uhm it's because I don't have any clothes 

 

"What do you mean you don't have any clothes. You have tons of it hyung! What are you saying?" Seokmin said before he let himself in.

 

Upon fully entering the room, he saw the sheets of the bed messed up and some clothes scattered on the floor. 

 

"Gosh hyung, you should really clean up yourself sometimes." Seokmin said while picking up random pieces of clothings from the floor. 

 

"Y-yeah." Jihoon said nervously.

 

"Here hyung, looks and smells okay, maybe you can wear this." Seokmin said while giving a shirt and decent joggers to the smaller.

 

"Alright t-thanks." was all Jihoon could reply before taking the articles of clothing. 

 

"Why are you so nervous? And aren't those Soonyoungie hyung's clothes? Why are those here?" Seokmin interrogated once Jihoon put the clothings on, also noticing how big the clothes were. 

 

"O-oh well you know how that idiot is. Keeps on going in and out the other members' room and leaving such a mess." Jihoon said, thanking the heavens for such a witty answer in a spark.

 

"Oh well you're correct about that." Seokmin said as his response, recalling how the choreographer would always crash in his room and create a big mess.

 

The younger between the two finally decided to leave and was headed towards the door before he heard some small noises in the closet of the producer.

 

"Uhm hyung what was that noise?" Seokmin asked, turning back to face his hyung.

 

"W-what noise? I didn't hear anything." Jihoon stated

 

"I did hear something hyung. And if I recalled, I remember hearing another person with you in this room." 

 

"There's no one else in this room beside me Seokmin-ah!" Jihoon exclaimed.

 

"Ey hyung I don't believe it." Seokmin said, fully turning on his heels to head to the direction of the closet. 

 

Jihoon decided that he couldn't do anything anymore and that he tried. Might as well, just let it get exposed.

 

Seokmin opened the small closet door and was faced by tons of clothes that were hanged. He went through between the clothings and found nothing 

 

Until he looked down at the lower part of the closet.

 

He found a lump of body that was trying to cover itself with a piece of clothing. Seokmin opted to remove the clothing from the person, and proceeded on doing so.

 

It was Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. And he too was only in his boxers. 

 

"Soonyoungie hyung?!" The main vocalist shouted.

 

"What are you doing here?! And why are wearing only that!" Seokmin said as he pointed at the choreographer.

 

"Uhm Seokmin, w-we can explain." 

 

And at that moment, it's as if all puzzles compiled together and something clicked within the head of Seokmin.

 

"You two are dating and you didn't even bother to tell me?! Your best friend!" Was all Seokmin could exclaim.

 

-

 

"Okay so tell us everything." Seungcheol said.

 

Seokmin snitched on the newly discovered couple and told every member what he just discovered. Excluding the private information.

 

"Yeah, when did 'this' happen?" Seokmin said, pretending to get hurt as he pointed his hand to the two other leaders.

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon were both crowded upon in a couch with 11 other pairs of eyes that were eagerly waiting for an answer.

 

"Well we're dating, and now all of you know." Jihoon answered with a shrug.

 

"Since when?" Seungkwan asked.

 

"Around 4 months ago." Jihoon replied back.

 

They were all slowly trying to process the newly information given.

 

"Oh!! So that's why Soonyoung hyung has been hanging with us lesser and going to Jihoon's studio more often." Seokmin said, feeling smart and proud of his statement.

 

"Y-yeah. Sorry for having lesser time for you guys." Soonyoung said.

 

Soonyoung then grabbed ahold of Jihoon's hand and just held unto it as they got interrogated. Jihoon held the older's hand in return, squeezing it in assurance.

 

"How far have you gone?" Junhui said out of the blue, a little smirk plastered on his face.

 

Jihoon got so flustered at this annoying remark, and threw a small pillow couch in Junhui's direction and Soonyoung had to grab Jihoon and position the smaller in his lap to trap the younger and prevent him from going to Junhui's direction.

 

Jihoon just noticed the position him and Soonyoung was in right now.

 

As he raised his blushing face to see the members' faces made him even more flushed.

 

All members were squealing at how cute the two were and that they definitely were supporting them. 

 

Soon after-while, the members started to ease down and continue on with the 'interrogation'.

 

"Seokmin, how did you even find out about these two?" Cheol suddenly asked, turning his attention to the main vocalist.

 

"Uhm well I lowkey walked in on them, after a so-called activity" 

 

Amused and flushed faces soon appeared after, series of 'ooh's and 'damnn' could be heard.

 

Jihoon could just bury his face into Soonyoung's chest, while the latter just wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist.

 

"Why'd you even keep your relationship in the first place?" Wonwoo asked after most of them calmed down.

 

"Well we both decided to keep it as a secret first as we weren't that ready yet to tell you guys. But seeing how things are right now, we're grateful that we got all of your blessings." Soonyoung said, a playful smile towards the end of his sentence.

 

"Of course we'd love and accept you. We actually lowkey ship you both too. Just like how our fans does." Cheol said.

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung could only feel bashful at the moment. 

 

"Now that both of you are even more official and legit, you guys can do more fanservice!! I'm sure the fans would love that." Jeonghan said suggestively, a small smirk in his face. 

 

"Shut up hyung." Was Jihoon's response as he now buried his face in between Soonyoung shoulder blades and neck, now even more flustered. 

 

Another set of coos and squeals could be heard.

 

"I'm still bitter by how you didn't tell me about you and Jihoon hyung, Soonyoungie." Seokmin said with a small pout on his face.

 

"I'm really sorry Kyeomie-ah. But I won't do it again next time." Soonyoung said as he difficultly tried to make an x-shaped move in his chest, since Jihoon was clinging unto him like a koala.

 

"Well I wish you guys a happy and long-lasting relationship. Remember that we're always here supporting you both." Joshua said. Upon saying that, all members had either nodded or said a small 'yes' as a small meaning of agreement with what Joshua said.

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung didn't have to hide anymore. Besides, they have each other, and they definitely have other people who got their backs, and will support them non-stop.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s c a n d a l o u s 
> 
> lmao dis is barely proofread sorry!! but thanks for reading gjfdh and pls do drop some kudos and comments <3


	17. This type of relationhip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon just wanted a normal and peaceful life but thats hard if you're dating a well-known idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY hello!! i just noticed this is the 17th chapter for this book thats posted on the 17th of march!! lmao how ironic, anyways enjoy!!

"How was your day honey?" Soonyoung sweetly said. 

 

Jihoon made a face of disgust at this remark as he settled himself in the car. 

 

The younger just finished his classes in his university, and was now currently getting picked up by his lover. 

 

Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend just happened to be an idol, making his desire for a peaceful life get ruined. Though he truly loves Soonyoung despite it. 

 

"Stop that sweet-calling. We're not even married yet." Jihoon said in return. 

 

Soonyoung smirked at this. "Yet" the idol said. 

 

"Whatever" was Jihoon's only reply, as he tried to hide his now flushed cheeks by turning his head to the window. 

 

"Don't be like that babe, I've seen all sides of you, physical state and emotional one." Soonyoung said with a slight smirk. 

 

"W-what the. Shut the hell up Kwon Soonyoung and start driving." Jihoon said as he tried to maintain himself and look straight ahead. 

 

"Roger that babe." Soonyoung said as he drove to Jihoon's apartment. 

 

\- 

 

_Jihoon and Soonyoung's relationship started a long time ago._

 

_They were childhood friends. And both have went through a lot. Soonyoung was always there when Jihoon needed it. Jihoon was always there when Soonyoung needed it._

 

_They were practically inseparable. Sharing every dream they had, their favorite colors, hobbies, people they liked and despised. They technically shared everything to each other._

 

_Soonyoung mentioned that he dreamed to be an idol who performs for the world. True to this, he was scouted by a known entertainment company from his uploaded videos in YouTube. And how ecstatic he was, when he told Jihoon about this, the latter was very happy for the older and promised to support him all the way through._

 

_This incident somewhat triggered something within Soonyoung and the latter couldn't just help himself but attach his lips to the younger._

 

_This happening somewhat led to an intense make-out session between the two. And once their lungs screamed out for air, they both pulled out. Hot breaths and strings of saliva were present._

 

_"I-i know this is sudden but be my boyfriend? Please?" Soonyoung said catching his breath._

 

_"Yeah sure." Jihoon replied, cheeks flushed._

 

_People especially their group of friends weren't really surprised when they announced this relationship._

 

_Though, once Soonyoung started the phase of extreme training to debut as an idol. Jihoon couldn't really see the older often, and Jihoon was really craving for the older's affection._

 

_After the phase of such difficult training, Soonyoung's group was able to debut successfully and had such a big and stable fanbase._

 

_Same goes with how there was a small fanbase of Jihoon's antis. Some fans were bitter and immature regarding Soonyoung's announcement of him dating Jihoon when they debuted._

 

_Soonyoung just told Jihoon to not mind those fans, and Jihoon of course didn't spare them one feeling for them._

 

\- 

 

"You know you still haven't answered my question about how your day was." Soonyoung nonchalantly says. 

 

They were currently cuddled against each other on the couch. With Jihoon's head resting on Soonyoung's arm which was caressing and playing with Jihoon's hair. The other arm of older in Jihoon's waist. 

 

"Oh well, it was the same I guess. Stressed from my professors and the usual, getting mobbed by your fans." Jihoon shrugged. 

 

"Aw baby, you can do it! Hang in there. And my fans aren't that bad, they're sweet and adorable." Soonyoung said. 

 

"Well not really, especially to the person they're favorite idol is dating." Jihoon responded. 

 

"Nah they'd have to love you because I love you! Soonyoung chirpily said. 

 

"Damn you and your embarrassing remarks." Jihoon replied, blushing. 

 

"I love you too babe." Soonyoung said, holding Jihoon closer to him. 

 

Despite being embarrassed of the situation. Jihoon still mumbled a small 'i love you too' in reply. Resulting to a more cuddly Soonyoung, with Jihoon laughing a bit at this, and hugging Soonyoung back. 

 

\- 

 

Soonyoung loved Jihoon's smile. It was definitely one of the things Soonyoung adored about Jihoon the most. 

 

So when he picked up the younger after his classes ended, with Jihoon's expression a bit unreadable, but obvious that something happened made Soonyoung really worried. 

 

"Babe what happened? Is everything alright?" Soonyoung questioned the younger as he settled himself down. 

 

"Mhm everything's just fine!" Jihoon exclaimed, exaggeration obvious in his voice. 

 

"I know its not. Tell me what's wrong." Soonyoung said as he put his hand on Jihoon's thigh. 

 

"Was it your professors? Your classmates? Friends? Grades? What??" Soonyoung questioned his lover. 

 

"Your fans are scary y'know?" Jihoon said after awhile. 

 

"What do you mean? They're the sweetest people out there" Soonyoung said, hoping that what he was saying was really true. 

 

"No, I mean it. Your fans are really scary." The younger said as he looked at the older seriously. 

 

With that statement. All of Soonyoung's laughing side disappeared in an instance. 

 

"Really?? Oh my god baby, what did they do to you??" Soonyoung said as he cup Jihoon's cheeks, and removed the small strands of hair that was covering Jihoon's forehead. 

 

"Nothing, it's okay hun. Lets just go home, I'm tired." Jihoon shrugged in reply. 

 

"I'm serious Hoonie. What happened?" Soonyoung said, fully cupping the younger's cheeks, making him look at the idol. 

 

"Its just that some of your damn fans messed with my items, drew on my books and notebooks, and threw some shit at me." Jihoon said, his face looking down. 

 

Soonyoung was speechless at this moment. He couldn't believe that some would actually do such things to his precious Jihoonie. But he did tell himself that somewhen or somewhat, this happening will occur. 

 

"I can't believe this happened to you baby. I'm so sorry you had to experience this." Soonyoung said, grabbing Jihoon's hand into his. 

 

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's those immature fans for being jealous of my position right now." Jihoon said, trying to lighten up the mood. 

 

"But it won't be okay if this continues on. I'll make a post regarding this." Soonyoung said determiningly. 

 

"S-Soonyoung, its not really necessary. It's okay." Jihoon said. 

 

"No, I love you too much to let you experience something like this. Its okay babe, I'm hoping more will understand now." Soonyoung responded back. 

 

"Thank you really for everything Soonyoung. Thanks for always loving me no matter what when you honestly deserve someone much better." Jihoon said, looking directly into Soonyoung, a small painful smile plastered in his face. 

 

The latter's eyes widened a bit by this, not expecting this sudden confession. "Aw baby, you're the best thing that could ever happen to someone. I should be the one thanking you, for always coping up with me, my crazy antics, this hectic idol life of mine, and every other thing out there. I just love you so much and I hope you'd store that information forever." Soonyoung said, sweetly staring at his lover with heart eyes. 

 

"Yeah, I love you too." Jihoon replied back. Deciding to close the gap between them and connecting his lips with the idol. 

 

\- 

 

[17'S Hoshi] 

 

~Hello carats! I would first like to thank all of you for the continuous support and love you have been giving to our group! But in terms of that matter, I would also appreciate it if you'd respect my lover, Lee Jihoon. He's truly a great guy and doesn't deserve any dislike. I hope you all may understand this and stop the malicious actions done against him or else legal punishments shall be implemented. Thank you. And please continue to show us your love and support! 

 

\- 

 

Soon after that, the supposed bullying stopped, scared of what will happen to them and scared to indirectly hurt their idol. 

 

Jihoon was truly grateful to Soonyoung. And the same goes with how Soonyoung is grateful to to Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon never asked for any of this drama(rama,, sorry i couldn't help it). All those idol life and fans of Soonyoung. 

 

Despite every good and bad thing that occurred, one thing's for sure and permanent. Its that his love and adoration for Soonyoung will never change and the feeling was mutual. 

 

He didn't really mind anymore the desire of a peaceful life, he just needed the presence of Soonyoung, to be with him together for the rest of their lives. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a crappy chap ughh but anyways finals are coming and im nervous as hell. But wooo, thanks for reading!! Pls do comment and drop kudos huehue 
> 
> PS. THANKS FOR 2.9K+ HITS GKHFFS I LOVE YALL


	18. Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happens to jihoon; soonyoung is worried to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some angst:")  
> this was also recommended by dreaming777

Soonyoung woke up. He didn't feel any presence beside him. It felt ominous and nerve-wrecking. 

 

He sat up from his bed and observed the room he was in. It was a mess, a disaster. 

 

Pillows scattered everywhere, some furnitures upside down. Tons of papers lying on the floor. Other desk materials were currently on the floor.

 

This view just scared Soonyoung even more. He wondered what the hell happened around here. He thought that he got his apartment room raided and stolen from. But he remembered how events from yesterday may have led to this.

 

He remembered his precious fairy texting him the night before, saying that he'll be attending a party hosted by his organization. Soonyoung opted for him to come together with him and serve as an escort. But Jihoon told the older that this party was strictly for only his mates in his organization.

 

**Ji <3**

 

_Hey Youngie_

 

_Just wanted to tell you that there'll be this party tonight hosted by my org-mates._

 

_I'll go home by midnight dont worry._

 

**My prince <3**

 

_Ok bby_

 

_Do you want me to come with? I can be your escort! hihi_

 

**Ji <3**

 

_Nah its okay_

 

_Its strictly just my organization so.. yes_

 

_I'll be finee_

 

**My prince <3**

 

_Ok then babe._

 

_Dont get too drunk and take care of yourself. I love youuu_

 

**Ji <3**

 

_Will do._

 

_I love you too._

 

 

Soonyoung couldn't help but have his heart fluttered at the last text message of his fairy. He decided to just stay up and wait til his lover came back. He doesn't want to sleep until he makes sure the younger came back safely and is cuddled within his hold.

 

But he wasn't able to stay up and wait. He had intense dance practice sessions earlier today so Soonyoung fell asleep after awhile. Morning quickly came and now, he was enveloped by the fact that his room was a total mess, but more importantly, Jihoon is nowhere to be found.

 

He rushingly stood up from the bed, and checked every room in the apartment.  

 

But still, no signs of Jihoon.

 

Soonyoung's worry etched even more. He grabbed his phone and checked for any text messages. There were none from Jihoon. This made Soonyoung more nervous. He texted each of his and Jihoon's friends. He frantically typed out if they saw Jihoon. 

 

Each buzz notification he got made Soonyoung nervous, scared of what kind of text he'll get. Tons of answers of 'no sorry' or simply a 'no' made Soonyoung not know what to feel as of the moment.

 

Until, a text from his hyung, Jeonghan answered a 'yes i know' made Soonyoung's heart combust.

 

He quickly texted back a 'where?!?' and shortly after, his hyung replied that Jihoon was with them in his apartment.

 

**Hosh**

 

_Hyung!!!!!_

 

_Do you happen to know where Jihoon is???_

 

_Pls reply asap!!!! im sick worried;(_

 

**Hannie hyung**

 

_Hello Soonyoung.._

 

_Yes i know where he is._

 

**Hosh**

 

_Really?!?!?_

 

_Where is he???_

 

**Hannie hyung**

 

_Hes with me and Cheol_

 

_In our apartment_

 

**Hosh**

 

_iM COMING OVER THERE RN_

 

With that, Soonyoug sighed a breath of relief, but something in his guts still spoke to him about something bad. He quickly got himself prepared and headed to Jeonghan's apartment room.

 

Since they live in the same building, it was tad bit easier to go there. Although once nearing the apartment room, he saw Seungcheol outside the room, looking a bit anxious. Once the two were facing each other, Soonyoung spoke up first.

 

"Hyung, why are you here? Is Jihoon really there? What happened to him?? Can I see him???" Soonyoung asked, question after question, looking at Cheol with worry plastered in his eyes and voice.

 

"I-i, Soonyoung. Just calm down and listen to me first." Seungcheol said with a stern voice, directly looking at Soonyoung. 

 

This got Soonyoung's attention. Just what the hell happened to have things like this. 

 

"S-sure"

 

Cheol inhaled first before responding back. "Something happened to Jihoon, and he isn't himself especially after it. Just try not to pressure yourself on him." Seungcheol said. 

 

Soonyoung stared at him, his eyes slowly widening as Cheol said those words. "W-why hyung?? What the hell happened to him?!" The dancer said looking at Cheol but soon after he grabbed the door handle. 

 

"I’m sorry, that’s all I can say." Cheol said letting his head down, and let the younger open the door. Soonyoung throwing him a face etched of worry.

 

The dancer made his way towards the inside of the room. Until he reached the kitchen. He saw his fairy sitting on the lap of Jeonghan. His face buried in Jeonghan's shoulder. And the latter patting Jihoon's back while caressing his hair. 

 

Soonyoung could hear his lover's muffled crying. And his heart was breaking at the sight. He was about to go to Jihoon and comfort him but as soon as his hand made contact with Jihoon's shoulder blade, the latter whimpered and cried even more. This made Soonyoung's heart break into more pieces.

 

Jeonghan then stood up with Jihoon clinging to him like a koala. Jeonghan then passed younger to Cheol who was standing behind Soonyoung. The latter could just watch everything happening.

 

"Soonyoung, lets talk over there." Jeonghan said, with a serious tone and heading towards his room. Soonyoung followed-suit.

 

"Look I know your confused and all about this but I'll get straight to the point. Unfortunately, Jihoonie who went to some party yesterday got harassed and raped by someone. He first went back to your shared apartment after the incident but still was traumatized by it. He didn’t want to disrupt you and face you yet but he did stay at yours for a short while, I'm not so sure what he did. But soon after he came knocking at ours at around 2:30am. Hes been crying ever since." Jeonghan explained, with guilt and sadness evident. 

 

It was too much. Everything was too much for Soonyoung to take in. His precious baby was assaulted by someone. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't believe someone would do this to his fairy. 

 

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but Jihoon needs you to be strong for him right now. But the thing is, he won’t let anyone else touch him. He's still too traumatized. That's probably why he flinched when you touch him. I'm not sure why but he's okay with us, it's most probably because we're his friends, but you Soonyoung, its a different matter because you're his boyfriend. Just please be careful and cautious. He still must be scared." 

 

Soonyoung's fist was turning white from his own firm grip. Soonyoung could only mutter a small 'thanks'. Still unfazed about everything. If he's feeling like this right now, he just couldn't believe and compare how Jihoon was feeling right now. 

 

They both awkwardly and quietly went out of the room, heading towards the place Jihoon and Cheol were at. They were once again at the dining room, Cheol on his phone with him having Jihoon calmed down a bit and eating something.

 

Soonyoung then sat down next to the chair beside Jihoon. Just observing him. Until finally Jihoon bursted out crying. 

 

"I-im sorry" Jihoon wailed out.

 

"I'm sorry all of this happened! I'm sorry you had to deal with this! I'm sorry it had to be me!!" Jihoon blurted out, more tears streaming on his face.

 

Soonyoung couldn't believe this. His precious baby was the one apologizing for this whole incident, despite him being the victim. He swore to the heavens above that he'll definitely get back to that asshole who did this.

 

"Baby it's not your fault. Please don't ever blame yourself for this. Its whoever that asshole who did this. Please baby, stop blaming yourself. I'll get back to whoever did this horrid thing to you." Soonyoung said, his heart aching from the happenings unfolding upon him. He then tried to cup Jihoon's face but the latter flinched away. 

 

Soonyoung could sigh sadly at this, tears forming in his eyes, he was just trying to hold it back.

 

"O-okay then. Hyungs, I entrust Hoonie to you guys. Please take care of him well. I assume he needs his space and time." Soonyoung said, directing it to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. The two could just nod their heads in response.

 

Soonyoung then made his way closer to Jihoon and was now heartbreakingly staring at his precious fairy. Making use of the back of his palm, Soonyoung removed the hair in the smaller's forehead. He then carefully went down to kiss Jihoon's forehead. After a while, he pulled away.

 

"Baby, I hope you know that I'll love you no matter what. Remember that my door is open whenever you're okay and ready. Please just take your time and recover. I'll be coming over regularly to check on you, don't worry bub. I love you too much. I'll also make sure to get back at the person who did this. Don't worry." Soonyoung said. Jihoon could just slowly nod his head at this. 

 

With that, he pecked his lover's forehead once more, before heading towards the door, with pain and sadness etched in his face, he once looked back again at them before finally shutting the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNGSTTT, sorry if ever this was crap :// might make a part 2 idk yet so pls comment if u want!! Pls drop some kudos and recommendations for teh next chaps huehue. Also its now my summer break!! yAYYY so i might update more frequently!!
> 
> oH AND BSS DEBUT MADE ME SO SNATCHEDT OK BYE


	19. Text shizzams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheol-Dad  
> Jeonghan- Mom  
> Jisoo- Shua  
> Junhui- Prince  
> Hoshi- Hosh  
> Wonwoo- Wonu  
> Woozi- Jihoon  
> Dk- Sunshine  
> Mingyu- Tall handsome guy  
> Minghao- Thughao  
> Seungkwan- Kwani  
> Vernon- Noni  
> Dino- Maknae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make a text gc story coz why not gahaha enjoyy

 

_Dad added Angel, Shua, Prince, and 9 more others_

 

**Dad**

how are my kids doing

 

**Jihoon**

we arent ur kids

 

**Hosh**

hoonie !!!!

hey 

babes <3333

i 

miss 

you

take

care of

yourself

okay

or else

youll

be 

dealing 

with mee

 

_Hosh changed their display name to Hoonie's_

 

**Jihoon**

Do

You 

Srsly

Have 

To 

Type 

Like this

Everytime

You 

Chat here

?

Oh 

And im flattered with ur username 

 

**Hoonie's**

ofc

i mean

why not

this 

is

kwon 

soonyoung's 

style

oh

and 

i love 

you

too

❤️ 

change

yours 

too

?

 

**Jihoon**

no

...

jk ok 

 

_Jihoon changer their display name to Youngie's_

 

**Hoonie's**

Aww 

thanks babe

 

**Wonu**

ugh you sappy couples

 

**Kwani**

n a s t y

 

**Youngie's**

both of you are the ones to speak tsk tsk

 

**Wonu**

touché

anyways @Hoonie's you dont really have to type like that yknow

Its annoying, my phone keeps on buzzing. 

 

 **Hoonie's**  

youre just jealous 

of me 

and ji's relationship 

@Wonu

Oh its

just

my way

of chatting

 

**Wonu**

i have mingyu, screw u.

you weirdo. idk you whatevs.

 

**Tall handsome guy**

WONWOO FKDHDHSG

 

**Wonu**

wat

 

**Tall handsome guy**

Im honestly so whippedt for you

 

**Wonu**

Dont worry we're the same

 

**Tall handsome guy**

FJDHSDS

love you

 

**Wonu**

Love you too

 

 **Youngie's**  

and you say we're sappy

 

**Kwani**

tsk

 

**Noni**

tsk tsk

 

**Maknae**

Tsk tsk tskk

 

**Wonu**

thats bcos you guys are @Youngie's 

and shut up yall

 

**Sunshine**

hEY YALL

KWANINONI IS SO REAL

THEY WENT TO JEJU TGT DURING OUR SHORT BREAK HEH

 

**Shua**

YEAAAH

 

**Kwani**

yall are such big fans of us aw im flattered

oh and seoksoo are so real. yall are cute

 

**Shua**

Hihihi

 

**Dad**

well ok then. no one answered my question:'>

 

**Youngie's**

you're such a baby what the-

 

**Dad**

i was just checking up on yall oKAY

 

**Youngie's**

welL oK ThEn

im doin fine

just a bit stressed with the upcoming plans like kcon, japan debut, and others

sigh

 

**Hoonie's**

aw

bub

w8

im on 

my way

to your 

studio

right now

with your 

favorite 

drink 

and snacks.

 

 **Youngie's**  

aww im flattered

i dont deserve you honestly

the door's open so just let yourself in:>

 

**Hoonie's**

ofc bby

you deserve the best

omw now

 

_Honnie's went offline_

_Youngie's went offline_

 

**Dad**

Hannie why aren't you as sweet to me like them:'<<<

 

**Angel**

are you telling me i dont shower u with love 

i am offended™

im breaking up with u

 

**Dad**

wTH

IM JUST KIDDING 

I LOVE YOU

COME BACK

 

**Thughao**

ur literally just right next to each other. what are yall doing.

 

**Noni**

thughao makes a comeback

 

**Maknae**

lol

 

**Prince**

thats my boo

 

**Kwani**

wut

 

**Prince**

Idiot not you

 

**Angel**

im just kidding 

i love you too much

 

**Dad**

aw im flattered

 

**Kwani**

Anywaysss

yALL BETTER HAVE HEARD BSS' SONG

 

**Noni**

ofc babe

you did good and you looked so great <333

ily 

 

**Kwani**

AWW

uwu

ILYT

 

**Thughao**

ohmygod 

wat is an uwu

 

**Kwani**

some carats are using it idk

just wanted to do the same heh

 

**Shua**

mINNIE!! 

although I havent really said this irl

im so proud of your debut esp as a leader.

im a proud hyung 

and boyfie hihi 

 

**Sunshine**

Aw:(( 

im soft. 

Thank you Josh loves <3 

 

**Youngie's**

w8 why are yall somewhat texting like Soonyoung ugh

 

**Hoonie's**

aww im proud

of you

all for 

following 

my ways 

heh

 

**Dad**

wait

why are you two online again

?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly what was thisss, i just wanted to write a short chap hehe, this was based from wonu's vlive and mentioned how soonyoung texted like that ^ lmaoo. see yall on the next chapter!! pls do drop kudos and comment a new prompt :>
> 
> oh and for the unfortunate chapter, might make an epilogue for that so look our for it:'> byez


	20. April fools special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon hated Soonyoung so much. And vice versa. But was that really the case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an april fools special I guess gahaha enjoy

Jihoon hated Soonyoung the most.

 

Why?

 

Well both of them were studying in the same high school. Both had the same classes. But the problem was that they were literally the complete opposite of each other. 

 

Soonyoung who was the bully type, friends with every popular kid out there, degrading everyone else, but he had someone who he loved to play with and that unfortunately happened to be Lee Jihoon.

 

Jihoon, he was the brightest in his class. Although he does have friends, he preferred being alone. Always in the library doing some schoolwork or reading a book.

 

Something in that ticked Soonyoung off.

 

Soonyoung kept on pestering and messing with Jihoon. He'd make fun of him in class, throw some crumpled papers at him, mock him most of the times when he'd recite, trip him, and just basically mess his life up. 

 

-

 

"Move" Soonyoung said as he pushed Jihoon.

 

This action resulted to Jihoon hitting the lockers near him making him drop the books he was holding as well.

 

"Ugh" Jihoon groaned in pain and lost a catch of breath. He tried to get up on his feet but was quickly pushed down again by Soonyoung's foot.

 

Soonyoung just snickered as he saw the mess he created unfold before him.

 

"Next time Lee, don't get in the way." Soonyoung smirked as he left Jihoon helplessly on the floor grounds.

 

Once the back of Soonyoung disappeared within the crowd, Jihoon pushed himself up, ignoring the small crowd that was surrounding him. Some asking him if he was okay but no more than that.

 

He dusted his overalls, coughed up some breath before crouching down to get the fallen books. 

 

He was limping as he made his way to his locker. He put his books away inside the locker and got his packed sandwich he has for lunch before shutting the locker close.

 

As he made his way through the hallway leading to the cafeteria, he saw two of his friends running towards his direction. Jeonghan and Seungkwan.

 

"Jihoon-ah!!" Seungkwan shouted, he had a worried expression plastered in his face.

 

"We heard others murmuring something about you and Soonyoung and some ruckus. How are you holding up??" Jeonghan asked with lace of concern in his voice.

 

"Yeah I'm okay, nothing new." Jihoon shrugged before going ahead the two.

 

The two could just look at each other then look at Jihoon's back before going with him to the cafeteria. 

 

-

 

"Bro, I swear that you'll end up with nothing if you continue with this bullying." Vernon said as he sat down next to a slumped Soonyoung.

 

"You've heard?"

 

"Yeah, many are talking about how you messed with him again." Vernon said as he dug into his lunch.

 

"But honestly, thats the only way I could go near him. There's no way Jihoon would give me a chance even if I become kind and shit." Soonyoung groaned.

 

"Well that's not my problem anymore. But anyways, it won't hurt to try right?" Vernon shrugged and continued to eat his lunch.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at this but did consider it.

 

-

 

"Jihoon, you should seriously stop letting yourself be tormented by him." Jeonghan said as they settled down on a table in the cafeteria.

 

"I cant hyung. You know how I feel about him." Jihoon said as he let his head down and started eating his packed sandwich.

 

"But you're physically and emotionally getting hurt by him. Maybe even mentally." Jeonghan responded back.

 

"I just don't want you to get hurt, we care for you." Jeonghan added while also pointing to the others in the table which consisted of Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jisoo, and Seokmin.

 

"Yeah hyung, we love you and we also know that you love Soonyoung but t-this, this is just not right." Seungkwan sadly said. 

 

Jihoon thought a lot about his friends' statements.

 

-

 

Soonyoung decided to turn over a new leaf. He didn't bother Jihoon as much anymore. He wasn't making any rude or funny comments every time Jihoon recited. He didn't trip, throw crumpled papers or shove Jihoon anymore. 

 

It actually came to a point in where Soonyoung decided to sit beside Jihoon in there classes. 

 

"Hey Lee" Soonyoung said as he tried to play off the cool card.

 

"Uhm h-hey."

 

"Was just wondering if you're doing okay on this fine day." Although on the outside Soonyoung looked okay, he was actually cringing so hard on the inside by his question.

 

"I guess I'm okay." Jihoon answered back with a weirded out expression on his face.

 

 _Great I made him weirded out by me_. Soonyoung thought.

 

Before Soonyoung could say something once more, their teacher came in and started to discuss already. 

 

Once their class ended, Jihoon got up and fixed his stuff but before he could exit the classroom, Soonyoung stopped him by the door. He had his arm plastered on the wall and was preventing Jihoon from going out of the room. By that time, everyone in the room was gone, leaving the two behind in an empty classroom.

 

"W-what do you want Kwon?" Jihoon nervously stuttered. 

 

"Nah it's nothing, just wanted to let you know that I'll be accompanying you to all your classes from now on. And since we do have the same classes." 

 

Jihoon couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes widening a bit. The Kwon Soonyoung going with him in all his classes?  _What_.

 

"W-why the sudden decision?" 

 

"I don't know, just wanted to do it." Soonyoung shrugged.

 

 _So is he just gonna pretend he didn't do everything he did to me? Is he really serious right now?_ Jihoon thought, anger rising up on him.

 

"No."

 

"W-what?" Soonyoung said with a surprised look.

 

"Are you really serious right now"

 

Before Soonyoung could say something, Jihoon cut him off.

 

"Why are you suddenly nice to me? Are you really trying to befriend me right now? Seriously? After all the things you did to me?! Don't fuck with me Kwon!" Jihoon screamed out.

 

Now it was Soonyoung's turn to be surprised, his eyes widened.

 

"I'n not! I know I haven't been the best person to you but I'm trying my best to make it up to you."

 

Jihoon looked at him with an unreadable expression.

 

"Are you screwing with me since it's April fools today?" Jihoon with a scowling look said.

 

"W-what? No!" 

 

Before Jihoon can respond, Soonyoung beat him to it first. 

 

"Look Jihoon, the thing is I-i.."

 

Jihoon got surprised a little by this. It was one of the many instances Soonyoung called the smaller by his name.

 

"Okay I'll be straightforward, I like you Lee Jihoon, and it might be hard for you to believe but it's true and I hope you can consider it." Soonyoungn said, flushed cheeks were seen.

 

"A-are you kidding me? You, like me?" 

 

"Yeah, and I'm not joking one bit about that." 

 

Jihoon snickered at this, still not believing what he was hearing. "Ha ha yeah right, move out the way Kwon, I need to get to my next class." 

 

But Soonyoung didn't buldge, he swore to himself that he'll prove himself to the younger. 

 

"I'm not." Soonyoung said before swiftly pinning the younger to the wall and attaching his lips to the smaller.

 

"Mhm!" Jihoon let out as he got surprised by the kiss. His eyes widened once more by the events happening as of the moment.

 

Although Jihoon got surprised by this, he couldn't help but kiss back the taller. Linking his arms around Soonyoung's neck.

 

Jihoon didn't know what he was doing, but Soonyoung's lips felt so nice on him and addicting. And what can he do, he was getting kissed by his crush. 

 

Soonyoung wanted to insert his tongue inside Jihoon's mouth but Jihoon was a bit persistent and didn't let the older. Soonyoung then lightly bit the younger's lip which made the latter whimper. Grabbing this opportunity, he inserted his tongue, feeling the hot cavern of the younger.

 

Jihoon gripped the back of Soonyoung's hair more harshly, overwhelmed from the feeling. 

 

One kiss led to another which led to another longer and lustful one. Soon enough, Soonyoung started peppering kisses on Jihoon's neck but before it could escalate to something more, Soonyoung pulled away which made Jihoon whimper from the lack of intact.

 

Both were catching their breaths, had flushed cheeks, and were looking at each other's eyes, lost in one another.

 

"Now do you believe me?"

 

Jihoon could just nod.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hello iz me again. Sorry if it cut you off?? Comment if u want a part 2 I guess?? or comment a new prompt hehe. Pls do drop some kudos and
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY EASTER AND APRIL FOOLS YALL 


	21. April fools special pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some drama occurs about Soonyoung and Jihoon going out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 for april fools special chapter, so i recommend yall to read it first :>

"Lee Jihoon..." 

"I cannot believe you're actually going out with him!" Seungkwan exclaimed in disbelief. 

Pair of eyes were looking at the smallest within them, still not believing the said info, hint of disappointment in their eyes. 

_Several days after the supposed incident which includes a sudden burst of confessions and a full blown make-out session between Jihoon and Soonyoung, the two decided to go out but wanted to keep it as a secret._

_No one knew about their relationship, both weren't really up to disrupt the status quo and their reputations._

_The two only had secret rendezvous, like in the back of the school building or at the school's rooftop, and them having an intense make-out session there until one time, they were caught by Jeonghan who wanted to cut subjects because he got bored and wanted to sleep somewhere, in this case the rooftop._

_"Jihoon!" Jeonghan screamed in surprise._

_Jihoon was then force to pull away from their lip-locking session, quickly noticing who's voice it was. He didn't really want to face his hyung's wrath. He groaned._

_Jihoon turned his head to where Jeonghan was which was by the door._

_"H-hi hyung." Jihoon awkwardly says._

_"Ji, what are you doing?!” Jeonghan says._

_“Uhm hyung I can explain” Jihoon nervously stated, fully pulling away from Soonyoung and moving in a position that looked like he was protecting Soonyoung behind him._

_“I saw what you were doing just now Hoonie” Jeonghan says with a serious expression._

_“Its not what it looks like hyung. I swear to you.” Jihoon says with his hands up in the air flailing nervously._

_“Tell me the truth Jihoon, I’ll know what it is anyways sooner or later. I have my ways.” Jeonghan with threat evident in his voice._

_“Okay, you got us…”_

_“We're dating." Soonyoung cut both of them off with a smirk._

 

_"Don't mention this to others. It's a secret." Soonyoung added while putting his index finger in his mouth."_

_"Now if you excuse us hyung, we were in the middle of something." Soonyoung finishes and pulling Jihoon to his chest despite the smaller's squirming._

 

_Though after some seconds Jihoon grasps out from the hold, his face even redder now._

 

_"I swear hyung, I'll explain later." Jihoon squeals out._

 

_With that, Jeonghan quickly fled from the scene, muttering some words that couldn't be heard, probably something about it being unbelievable and surprising._

 

That scene led to this moment right now. 

 

"Well hyung? How do you explain this?" Seungkwan said. 

 

"Hyung! I thought you wouldn't tell anyone!!" Jihoon didn't mind Seungkwan and turn his head to Jeonghan. 

 

"Well that anyone doesn't include our group of friends." Jeonghan with a small smirk said. 

 

"So you weren't even planning to tell us?! Wow hyung!" Seugkwan exclaimed. 

 

"N-no! Its not like that. I just thought all of you would react exactly like this. I didn't want you guys to surprise or make you think I'm out of my mind." 

 

"That’s because you are! Who would want to date someone who bullies and make fun of them?!" Seungkwan shouted. 

 

Making many people in the cafeteria direct their attention to them, including Soonyoung and his friends. 

 

"This isn't some drama or something hyung.." Seungkwan softly toned down his voice. 

 

"I-i" 

 

Jihoon couldn't believe the things he was hearing, did his friends not trust him? 

 

Leaving his friends without anything to say, he stood up and walked away from the cafeteria. Not noticing his boyfriend's worried glance. 

 

Jihoon didn't know where he was exactly going, he just let his legs lead the way. He arrived in a place he was very familiar with. The only place he felt safe, away from all the shit out there. His safe haven, the library. 

 

He made his way to a corner where there weren't any students present and just slid his back to a bookshelf there, pulling his legs together in his chest, burying his face in it, just sobbing his heart out. 

 

Jihoon kept on crying until he felt a presence sit down beside him and comforting him. Said person grabbed the back of Jihoon's head and tucked him in his chest, just shushing and saying comforting words to him. 

 

By the familiar warmth and voice, Jihoon couldn't help but vent out all his feelings to Soonyoung. The taller then pulled away, caressing the smaller's face, kissing away the tears while Jihoon tried to stop him, this cheered the younger a bit more. 

 

"Its okay Hoonie, I'm sure they were just overwhelmed with this, they were probably just worried for you because they love you and care for you." Soonyoung says when the younger calms a bit more down. 

 

"Yeah I know, I just thought that they didn't trust me and were judging me for dating you." 

 

Soonyoung nodded. "Well they would have to understand and support you for your decisions, and if that decision makes you happy. And since my baby is of the brightest of them all that made that decision!" The older cheekily says. 

 

Jihoon blushed at his statement and just leaned his head in the older's shoulder, just taking in the silence and comfort. 

 

But the bell had to pry the both of them off, it and signaled the start of afternoon classes. 

 

Soonyoung stood up first, carefully lifting up Jihoon's head beforehand. He dusted his overalls before lending a hand for Jihoon to get up, to which the younger gratefully accepted. 

 

Before separating ways in going to their shared class since they still didn't want to let others know, Jihoon tiptoed a bit and kissed Soonyoung's cheek, to which the latter acted like a kid and blushed while grabbing that cheek. Jihoon couldn't help but chuckle at this move. Soonyoung smiling a bit seeing his fairy lighten up. 

 

\- 

 

Upon arriving in the classroom, Jihoon couldn't really focus on the lesson so he just let his mind wander around and not focusing on whatever the teacher was saying out. Not noticing some hate glares from a group of girls behind him. 

 

Jihoon didn't even notice that classes ended already and the bell had already rung. He finished packing his stuff, and was getting to rendezvous with Soonyoung in the back of the school. As he was walking in the hallway, he was stopped by some girls and forced him to step into an empty classroom. 

 

_How nostalgic_ . Jihoon chuckled a bit but his thought got quickly cut off as he saw the anger, now more evident in the girls' faces. Jihoon quickly recognized the girls' faces as some of his classmates in his class. 

 

"U-uhm do you need anything?" Jihoon nervously said. 

 

"Spill the tea, Lee." A girl named Nayoung with a threatening look said. 

 

"W-what tea?" 

 

"Are you dating Soonyoung-oppa?" A girl named Rena stepped up. 

 

"W-what?! No! Where did you even get that idea?" Jihoon says. 

 

"I saw Soonyoung-oppa come after you in the library. I got curious so I checked if that actually happened then I saw you both cuddled up against each other!" Another girl named Roa exclaimed, anger and jealousy written all over her. 

 

"You're mistaken!! It was nothing!" Jihoon says nervously. 

 

"Yeah right. Lets go girls, lets beat some sense into him." Nayoung says mentioning the other two. 

 

Jihoon didn't see any of this coming. His hair was first grabbed and pulled harshly. Fists were on his face and sides. He felt his legs being kicked and a heel stomped him in the feet which made him drop to his knees. He felt even more helpless at the time. Three versus one just made Jihoon even more helpless, and reached to a point of him coughing up some blood. 

 

His phone dropped to the ground and Rena grabbed hold of it and threw it to the ground before quickly stomping on it several times until the screen cracked. 

 

After much endurance of several more kicks and punches, the girls fled the classroom, stating that they might be caught by the cleaning staff. 

 

Jihoon was literally a mess by this point, bruises, cuts, and aching sores from different parts of his body was what he felt and got. 

 

Coughing up a little more blood, he grabbed the smashed phone and checked if it was still useable. Thankfully, the screen lit up and the machine was still running. 

 

Jihoon could barely move his body right now and just couldn't help but lean his body weight on the wall of the classroom. Almost dozing off and falling asleep on the spot until. 

 

"Jihoon?!" 

 

Jihoon snapped his head up in surprise. Already knowing that familiar voice that just shouted. 

 

Using all his strength left, he shouted. "Soonie!" 

 

The latter then heard the soft shout and quickly went towards that direction. 

 

Soon after, Jihoon saw a very familiar figure, panting slightly in the doorway. 

 

"Hoonie?!" Soonyoung shouted as he saw the younger beaten up. 

 

"Youngie!" Jihoon cried out as he tried to get up but fell down quickly and coughing up once more. 

 

"Baby! Oh no. Who did this to you?!" Soonyoung exclaimed as ge quickly went to Jihoon's side. 

 

"I-its nothing Soonie. Lets just go home. I'm tired." Jihoon let out. 

 

"No! Tell me, please babe..." 

 

After another round of silence, Soonyoung heaved a sigh. "Hoonie, were it Nayoung and some others? I saw them rushing away when I was going here." Soonyoug asked, facing him seriously. 

 

Jihoon eyes widened at this. Soonyoung now knew the answer and stood up. "So it was them, wait let me just get back at them for doing this to you." Soonyoung said with a dark glare plastered in his face. 

 

"N-no! It's okay Soonyoungie. Just let it slide off for now." 

 

"But they need to learn their lesson Ji!" 

 

"Its really okay! Just-" Jihoon coughed up more. 

Soonyoung then patted the younger's back.   _I'll seriously get back at them for doing this to my fairy._

 

"How did you find me anyways?" Jihoon said as he stopped his fit of coughing. 

 

"Your friends were finding you since you had a movie night or something tonight and just so happened to see me. They asked if you were with me but I didn't know 'cos you didnt show up in our rendezvous spot. They left soon after. But it was already getting late and yet I still haven’t seen you nor have you contacted me so I got worried. I searched the school since I didn't see you leave yet." Soonyoung explained. 

 

"O-oh." 

 

After a little while, they both decided to go home with Soonyoung then carried Jihoon in his arms and letting Jihoon bury his face in the crook of the taller and walking home to Soonyoung's to treat his wounds. 

 

\- 

 

"Ji?" 

 

"What the hell happened to you?!" Jeonghan exclaimed as he saw Jihoon sit down in their cafeteria table. 

 

"Nothing." 

 

"What do you mean nothing?! I can see several dark spots despite that makeup Ji." Jeonghan said with a serious expression. 

 

"Its okay, Soonyoung treated my wounds and everything else already." 

 

"Who caused this then?" Joshua said with a worried glance. 

 

"Nayoung and the others." Soonyoung cut off all of them as he sat down next to  Jihoon. 

 

"S-soonyoung?! What are you doing here?" Jihoon said with a surprised face. 

 

"I'm here to let everyone know the truth." 

 

\- 

 

Soon after that, Soonyoung together with his and some of Jihoon's friends made sure for Nayoung and the two other to never make a move on Jihoon again. 

 

The news that Soonyoung and Jihoon were dating, quickly spread throughout the school. And no one dared messed with Jihoon. 

 

You could say that the two were more content with how things were. No more hiding, no more hate or crisis to occur. And they were happy with the presence of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wth was this ending omg im sorry... btw did yall get that pristin reference GAHAHA, sorry for having them like that, i love them okay OH AND HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO OUR ALL-AROUND MINGYU<3 
> 
> btw
> 
> THANK YOU SOSOSO MUCH FOR 3K+ READS !?!? I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU


	22. Stupidly in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and jihoon thought it'd be logical to make each other jealous.

Jihoon didn't really want to see this first thing in the morning when he just woke up. 

 

He just got up from his shared bed with a certain choreographer aka Soonyoung, finding it a tad bit weird that the older wasn't admiring him or something first thing in the morning.

 

Not that Jihoon liked the feeling... Nah who was he kidding, Jihoon loved the feeling of Soonyoung's affection.

 

But when he woke up to no one's presence beside him, he got sad a bit. Jihoon just wanted to spent the day in, maybe cuddle, make-out or have several rounds of sex or passionate love-making as Soonyoung likes to describe it since today was their free day.

 

Deciding nothing was going to happen with him just laying down, he got up from the comforts of his bed and trudged down to the kitchen, feeling hungry and thirsty.

 

As he walked towards the kitchen, there were some of his members watching some movie in the living room, but something caught Jihoon's attention.

 

He saw that familiar mop of dark hair, cuddling their co-member Wonwoo. Laughing together at some funny scene from the movie. Mingyu in the other couch, with a speck of jealousy in his expression but couldn't do anything about the situation, and just diverting his attention to the tv screen.

 

Of course, Jihoon couldn't help but feel some churning in his stomach. Feeling a bit uneasy that his boyfriend was being affectionate with someone else.

 

Sure he knew Soonyoung was overly-friendly with all of them, usually demanding some form of endearment and affection from them.

 

But Jihoon couldn't help but notice how closer Soonyoung and Wonwoo were these past few days or weeks rather. 

 

 _"He knows my insecurity really gets to me sometimes..."_  Jihoon thought while getting himself a glass of water.

 

He shrugged, but had a determined expression.  _"Well two can play at this game."_

 

_-_

 

Soonyoung knew the antics he's been doing. He was purposely clinging unto Wonwoo even more (despite Mingyu's protest) because he wanted to get back at Jihoon for becoming a bit too close to Seungcheol.  

 

He once walked in on Jihoon's studio with Seungcheol's arm draped around Jihoon's shoulders, the oldest laughing too close to Jihoon's face, and the latter showing a face of embarrassment and trying to get out of the leader's grip. 

 

Soonyoung really didn't want to deal with this as of the moment. He was tired from all the choreography-making, and now his boyfriend looked like he was flirting with another guy so he just walked out of the studio quietly, not bothering to wait for the producer.

 

_That's where it all started._

 

-

 

Jihoon was in his studio. Seungcheol just came in with some leftovers from their delivery awhile ago stating that the younger should eat since he was busing polishing some songs.

 

The producer let Seungcheol sit beside him before grabbing his phone to text his boyfriend to come over to the studio and pick him up so they could both go home together.

 

Knowing that the choreographer was on his way and it wasn't that long before he arrived, he quickly picked up the pair of chopsticks in front of him and got a fair amount of the food before eating it. 

 

Shortly after that, he scooped up another and rushingly redirected it to Seungcheol's mouth. The latter who was surprised by this action almost choked on the food.

 

"W-what the hell was that for Ji?! I almost choked and I just ate you know! You should be the one eating!" Seungcheol exclaimed.

 

Jihoon gave him a glare in return. A glare which clearly states. _'Shut up and go with the flow right now idiot.'_

 

Seungcheol could just nod nervously before letting Jihoon feed him more. Jihoon complaining how slow Seungcheol chewed the food. In the latter's defense, he said he was already full.

 

Not long after that, the door to the studio opened. Soonyoung who looked a bit worn out from practice, was now looking at the two of them  who were openly flirting, feeding each other. 

 

He coughed a bit, "Sorry for disturbing. I'll take my leave now." He said with his teeth gritting before slamming the door, fuming. 

 

After the door was shut. Seungcheol stopped with whatever Jihoon's antics were as of the moment. 

 

"What the hell was that all about Ji?"

 

Jihoon wasn't actually sure himself. He just wanted to get back at his lover for making him feel like this, since Soonyoung did it first anyways.

 

"I-I'm not so sure myself actually."

 

Jihoon paused before continuing. "I saw him cuddling with Wonwoo on the couch the other day. And that isn't the only thing, have you noticed how much closer those two have been these past few weeks on broadcasts, shootings, and even off-cam.... Even though he knows how my insecurity gets to me sometimes. I guess I just wanted to get back at him for that so here we are now." Jihoon explains, his hands fiddling with each other.

 

Seungcheol just let the information slowly sink into him. He couldn't feel anything but bad for the two. He sensed how much the two were hurting but also being incredibly, stupid.

 

"Ji, I know that the most sensible solution to this is to communicate. Communicate with one another, talk it out. I'm sure Soonyoung has an explanation for why he's been doing those. Just talk with one another and I'm sure everything will get resolved." Seungcheol said, with a warm smile and his hand patting Jihoon's back in reassurance.

 

"Y-yeah. You're right. I guess I'll talk to him after I finish these things up." He said, referring to the songs and food.

 

"So you won't be feeding me anymore huh. It's sad since I only see this side of yours once in every a hundred years." Seungcheol said with a slight smirk.

 

"Shut up! I'm starving and I dislike feeding you. You're seriously like a baby on a grown man's body." Jihoon rolled his eyes as he shooed Seungcheol out from the studio and finished up on the things needed to be done. 

 

-

 

Upon arriving in their dorm. Jihoon hanged his coat and took of his shoes before going directly to Soonyoung's room.

 

Soonyoung's back was shown from Jihoon's perspective. The slow and steady breathing of the taller made Jihoon say that he was asleep. 

 

He quietly made his way to the other side of Soonyoung's bed before sitting the on the edge of the bed, just admiring and taking in the details of his lover's face.

 

Since he didn't want to disrupt the older's slumber he decided to vent out his feelings right there right now.

 

"Soonyoung-ah, I know you're sleeping right now and may not hear this, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much. No matter what, it'll always be you. But if ever destiny decides to be an asshole and change, I'll get it. If you fall for someone else, I'll do my best to be understanding. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you lose your feelings for me or something. Please just know that I will always love you." Jihoon finishes before planting a long peck on his lover's forehead. 

 

But as he pulled away, he saw one of Soonyoung's eyes open. The younger quickly pulled away.

 

"W-what the! You surprised me Soonyoung!" Jihoon exclaimed with his one of his hands in his chest.

 

"Sorry hun." 

 

"D-did you hear what I just said right now?" Jihoon said as he calmed down.

 

"What did you say?" Soonyoung said as he tilted his head a bit.

 

"Oh so you didn't...?" 

 

A moment of silence occurred before Soonyoung spoke up. "Nah I'm just joking. 

 

"But would you mind repeating the last statement? I didn't hear it properly." Soonyoung said with a bashful look in his face.

 

"What! Why should I? You heard the whole thing didn't you?" 

 

"But the last one was a bit unclear." Soonyoung said with a small pout.

 

Jihoon knew there was no way out of this, and giving in was the best option, especially from that pouting face of his boyfriend. 

 

"I-I love you."

 

Soonyoung got a bit startled at how adorable his Jihoon looked so adorable at the moment. He just wanted to eat him up, maybe literally. But there'll be another time for that. So now, he just settled for a tight and crushing hug. 

 

Jihoon couldn't help but hug the taller back. 

 

Though after awhile, they both pulled away, before one of them noticed the real purpose as to why he was in the room right now.

 

"Soonyoung-ah."

 

The called person just hummed out in response.

 

"Why were you flirting and oh so lovey-dovey with Wonwoo?"

 

Jihoon paused before continuing. "I know you two are close and all but the two of you seemed even closer these days. More affectionate than we are." The younger said, his head  hanging a bit low. 

 

"Seungcheol" 

 

Jihoon snapped his head up as he heard the other's reply. "Seungcheol?" 

 

"Yeah. Cheollie seemed a bit too close and flirty with you! Heck I even walked in on you guys acting like an old married couple! Not once but twice!"

 

"We were doing that because you seemed like that with Wonwoo! And what do you mean twice, the one today was a set-up!"

 

"The other one was when he had his arms around you, laughing with your face too close." 

 

"Oh come on Soonie. We're only friends! You know that, he's been with me the longest and besides, he has Jeonghan hyung."

 

"And even though he's been with me the longest, that doesn't change the fact that you're the one that made me fall for you, you big idiot." Jihoon added with a small blush. 

 

Soonyoung was a bit taken down by this. Before finally coming to a conclusion that both of them were stupidly in love with each other.

 

"Well I guess we were both childish." Soonyoung chuckled.

 

"Yeah you're right."

 

"Though I think I'm gonna have to remind you a little about something."

 

"Hm? And what would that be?"

 

"That you're mine." Soonyoung say as he harshly connects their lips together and a hot make-out session occurs between them.

 

You can say that those two definitely were able to make up for their missed out time for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hello iz me again. Im so sorry for updating late:( i had many shiz going on and im losing ideas so it'd be a big help if yall can suggest anything:'>
> 
> Oh and btw HAPPY SOONHOON DAY GFJDHD <333


	23. Unoffically offical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> others could've sworn that Soonyoung and Jihoon were dating; well except for the two themselves

 

"Ew oh my god hyungs. Stop showing too much affection early in the morning." Chan complained as he settles himself down in the vast grass field in their school.

 

Why was he complaining about anyways? Oh nothing new. It was just Soonyoung and Jihoon showing a large amount of PDA. Again.

 

Yep again. These two have been literally inseparable from each other. First off, they were dorm-mates, and Jihoon even seemed to dislike the dance major, but soon enough, Jihoon began opening up to him more. Sharing everything and basically doing what a couple would do.

 

But of course there would still be instances in where they would have to separate from each other. And as soon as the two meet again, they’d be glued to one another as if they didn't see each other for years.

 

 

“Shut up Chan. I’m trying to sleep here.” Jihoon groaned as he snuggled deeper to Soonyoung’s chest.

 

Jihoon was currently residing his body in between the space Soonyoung laid out for him in his legs. Body leaning sideways and head furrowed in the taller’s broad chest, making himself comfortable.

 

"Aw Channie, don't mind this grumpy bean. Hoonie's just a 'lil bit stressed." Soonyoung said with a pitiful smile as he brought up his hands to the top of Jihoon's hair and just stroking it lightly, just letting Jihoon snuggle into him even more.

 

Chan just rolled his eyes at the two, while shrugging. "Whatever, its not like the first time you showed such affection."

 

Soon after, the bell rang, signifying the start of their morning classes. Jihoon groaned at this.

 

"Hey we have to go to class." Chan said as he stood up and fixed his overalls while looking at the two.

 

"Noo" Jihoon complained as he tried to snuggle himself deeper.

 

"Come on Ji, we have to get to class."

 

"I don't want to though." Jihoon said as he looked up to Soonyoung's eyes. The older who tried to face away from him.

 

"We can't Hoonie."

 

"Then look at me and try to persuade me in attending class."

 

Soonyoung knew what he was up against. Jihoon. Jihoon and his expression that would make you literally drop everything and just fulfill his request.

 

Jihoon was looking up at him with pleading eyes and just that overall adorable and snatching expression.

 

"Damn it Ji. You're lucky I love you too much." Soonyoung said as he finally gave up in trying to attend their classes.

 

Jihoon made a small sound of cheer and slowly hoisted himself up before reaching out a hand to Soonyoung.

 

"Lets just hang out on the rooftop or at the back of the school."

 

Soonyoung couldn't help but heave a helpless and totally given up sigh.

 

"Yeah okay."

 

Chan let out a small sigh at this. "Whatever, I'm gonna go ahead, and both of you, just don't do anything stupid or nasty okay?"

 

Jihoon showed a weirded out expression. "What the- what are you even talking about?"

 

Chan just shrugged at this.

 

"Well, good luck in class Channie!" Soonyoung chirpily said as he waved goodbye to the youngest. Jihoon who also raised his up a little to bid goodbye.

 

-

 

"Soo where are the two?" Jeonghan said as he took a bite from his lunch.

 

"Yeah, I didn't see them in class yet." Wonwoo adds.

 

"You mean Soonyoung and Jihoon?" Chan said as he joined the table.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Both of them ditched morning classes. Still probably hanging around somewhere in school today." Chan shrugged.

 

"Damn get me a relationship like that." Minghao complains.

 

"I'm here anytime haohao." Junhui said with a slight smirk.

 

"Shut up."

 

"How long do you think have they been dating." Seungcheol who just sat down asked.

 

"Oh yeah. I'm not so sure, they've been lovey-dovey for literally awhile now." Seungkwan says whilst rolling his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I wonder when they spilled that tea." Jisoo said with a light chuckle.

 

"Wait hyung." Vernon replies back.

 

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to Hansol.

 

"Did those two even say anything about them being official?" Hansol blurts out after thinking for awhile.

 

Suddenly the whole table went quiet.

 

"Y-yeah they did right? I just can't precisely remember when." Jeonghan says.

 

"Especially with them acting like a real couple. Looks legitimate for me though." Mingyu adds.

 

"Yeah but I can't really recall when those two announced their status." Hansol says with a questioning look.

 

Seokmin gasps. "Don't tell me that all these times, those dreadless moments of PDA were just between two normal friends?!"

 

"Possibly." Hansol shrugs.

 

"Wait wait wait!" Seungkwan blurts out.

 

Suddenly all eyes were on Seungkwan.

 

"Maybe those two are actually dating, but they themselves aren't aware." Seungkwan emphasizes.

 

"I swear, 'coz it'd be really weird if not." Seungkwan adds.

 

"How about we find out ourselves? There'll be this party at one of my classmate's house. Y'all are invited." Seungcheol says with a small grin.

 

Nods and some cheers and series of yes were heard soon after.

 

-

 

"Hey, Seungcheol has been bothering me non-stop today about some party." Jihoon says as he steps inside Soonyoung's room.

 

Soonyoung who was just laying down on his bed looked up from his phone.

 

"Oh really? Whose?"

 

"Some upperclassmen." Jihoon shrugged.

 

Suddenly a series of notifications sound was emitted from Soonyoung's phone. The dance major then looked at his phone screen again before sighing lightly.

 

"Jeonghan hyung is now the one blowing up my phone."

 

"I guess we have no choice then. Lets just go I guess. We're both kinda stressed out lately from school anyways." Jihoon said, giving up.

 

"Yeah. Or else we're going to be drag there by force. Again. Soonyoung lets out a light chuckle.

 

"Haha yeah."

 

-

 

Shortly after, the two unwillingly got ready and were on their way to the supposed place, courtesy of Seungcheol for giving them both a ride.

 

"Damn it Seungcheol, I just wanted to sleep in today." Jihoon complained but his vibe says otherwise.

 

"Oh shut up, you always sleep in. Besides its time that we get a break from school." Seungcheol retorted back.

 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes at this. All of this happening whilst Soonyoung played with Jihoon's hands that were entangled with his. And surprisingly, Jihoon who just let it nonchalantly happen.

 

Jeonghan who was seated in the front passenger seat observed the two through the rear mirror of the car.

 

Leaning a bit to Seungcheol's side, whom was maneuvering the steering wheel.

 

"It's really impossible for those two to be not dating." Jeonghan whispered soft enough, making sure that the other two doesn't hear it.

 

"I know right." Seungcheol replies softly with the expression 'definitely no joke about that'

 

They arrive at the place where the party is being held and upon entering the huge mansion, the view that was laid out for them was something that Jihoon really disliked.

 

"Damn it, way too many people in here."

 

"Aw its okay Jihoonie. I'll be by your side." Soonyoung reassures the smaller, and intertwined their hands.

 

By then, they were already separated from Jeonghan and Seungcheol who were now probably drinking their hearts out.

 

"Since we are here now, might as well get drunk and be stupid." Soonyoung jokes.

 

"I dont wanna get drunk though." Jihoon replies. The younger doesn't like the feeling of being drunk. Because drunk Jihoon meant honest and senseless Jihoon. Besides that, a major hangover is something Jihoon really didn't want to handle.

 

"It's alright! I'll be with you!" Soonyoung replies back.

 

Jihoon then felt a little assurance and since they are already in the party, he decides,  _fuck everything._

They headed over to the kitchen counter that was full of punches with who knows what it was and tons of red cups. The two grabbed their own cup and shoved a cup of beer to their throats. Several more shots of it and they were now staggering their way to a couch, cup full once more of the drink.

 

"Hey Soonyoung! Jihoon! Lets play a game!" Jeonghan shouts.

 

The two who were slouchily sitting on the couch grudgingly stood up, knowing that Jeonghan would literally do anything to make something happen. They proceeded to the place of the voice which happened to be the backyard of the mansion.

 

Their group of friends were formed into a circle and saved a space for the two.

 

As Soonyoung and Jihoon settled themselves down, Jeonghan cleared his throat.

 

"Okay so we are all playing Extreme Truth or Dare. No one is allowed to skip a turn and if you decide to not do the thing assigned to you, you drink a shot."

 

The others cheer at this.

 

"Alright lets start!" Jeonghan exclaims.

 

With a random empty beer glass bottle, Jeonghan places it in the middle and spins it.

 

First was, Hansol.

 

"Okay Hansol, truth or dare?" Seungcheol asks.

 

"Truth"

 

"Who do you like?"

 

"Like or love?"

 

Series of oohs and whistles were heard after that.

 

"Love then i guess." Seungcheol says with a slight grin.

 

"Simple, Seungkwan."

 

"Ha! Screw you Mingyu, you owe me some fine money!" Minghao suddenly shouts out.

 

Mingyu who has now a dreadful expression in his face.

 

"What the hell is this all about?!" Seungkwan exclaims.

 

"We had a bet on who'll admit their love between you two, and I was right." Minghao with a slight smirk.

 

"Screw you guys." Seungkwan groans.

 

"Whatever, at least you can finally date officially now." Minghao replies back.

 

Before proceeding to the next victim, Seungkwan had to plead for Junhui to swap places so that the he can be beside Hansol. Junhui then gave up after a hundred of pleads and Seungkwan promising him to buy him lunch one day. Though once Seungkwan swapped places with Junhui, he took it back.

 

"I'm just kidding! I'm not gonna buy you lunch Wen Junhui!" Seungkwan says with a proud grin on his face before snuggling closer to Hansol's side.

 

Hansol just laughing at this and Junhui flipping Seungkwan off.

 

"Okay shut up y'all. Lets go on." Jeonghan shushes everyone.

 

As he spins the bottle once more, it slowly lands on Soonyoung. And grins and ominous auras were omitted by the other members.

 

"Okay Soonyoung truth or dare." Jeonghan mischievously asks.

 

"Dare."

 

"Great! Ok so-" Seungkwan says before being cut off by Jun.

 

"Shut up you little fucker, I'm going to be the one to give him the dare." Junhui sassily says. Seungkwan with a roll of eyes shrugged at this, saying a small 'whatever'.

 

"Okay Soonyoung, this will be your dare....I dare you to kiss Jihoon." Junhui commands.

 

Soonyoung widens his eyes at this before speaking up. "W-what the hell is up with that! No way! We're not even-"

 

Junhui cuts him off. "Well we've been seeing you two be so affectionate and loving towards each other but we've never really seen you two kiss."

 

"What the hell, how come it should be concerned with you guys if we kiss or not."

 

"Dunno, just felt like you two would be the type of couple to do so." Junhui shrugs.

 

"But we're not even dating!" Soonyoung exclaims.

 

Then suddenly everything quiet, before there were shouts and voices that were in disbelief from the said info.

 

"What do you mean you two aren't dating?! But you guys look and act exactly like one!" Jeonghan exclaims in disbelief.

 

"Well yeah, because we're such close friends hyung." Soonyoung retorted back.

 

"Friends with benefits?" Mingyu speaks out.

 

"The fuck? No!" Soonyoung says with a slightly disgusted expression.

 

"So with all the things we witnessed you two do, it was just between two good, normal friends?" Seungkwan says.

 

Soonyoung nods at this. "Yeah, and when did we ever say that we were dating. Jihoonie is my bestest friend in the whole world."

 

"Well hyung, we thought it went without a saying." Seokmin says with a slight pout.

 

Breaking off the interview his friends were conducting, Jihoon stood up from his seat and trudged his way to inside the house.

 

This got the attention of all before turning it towards to Soonyoung.

 

"Great, look at what you did hyung." Chan says.

 

"M-me?! What did I do?" Soonyoung frantically asks.

 

"You idiot, you literally just rejected Jihoon straight to the face."

 

"But he doesn't even like me in that sense!"

 

"Soonyoung are you really that dense? Have you seen the way Jihoon looks at you, the way he just oh so happens to be comfortable and soft around you when he literally dislikes skinship, the way he laughs and cheers up when you're with him and literally so much more." Jeonghan says.

 

Others agreeing with him by nodding with such determined expressions.

 

"Don't you feel the same?" Wonwoo speaks out.

 

Then suddenly, something in Soonyoung clicks. He always loved how Jihoon would smile and laugh at his corny jokes, and always putting up with him, the way the younger would cuddle up against him and both of them enjoying the warmth. The way Jihoon looked so adorable and lovable and just so precious, it made Soonyoung want to protect and be with him for life.

 

Soonyoung pauses for awhile before speaking up once more.

 

"Maybe I do like him more than a friend."

 

"Well? What the hell are you still doing here! Go after him!" Seungcheol exclaims.

 

The others who just backed up Seungcheol with 'yeahs' and 'go on already!'.

 

Soonyoung then got up knowing that his friends were right, and made his way to the inside of the mansion.

 

He quickly spotted Jihoon and his adorable figure who was currently by the kitchen counter, drinking from a red cup.

 

"Jihoonie!"

 

Said guy looks up to the owner of the voice before deciding to ignore Soonyoung and continue drinking.

 

Soonyoung made his way to where Jihoon was.

 

"What do you want Soonyoung?"

 

"Can we talk? Please Hoonie? Please please please please please." Soonyoung pleaded, trying his best to have the younger talk with him.

 

Jihoon sighs at this. He really is up against the side of Soonyoung which he really had no chance against.

 

"You won't stop until I give in right?"

 

Soonyoung nods at this. A determined look on his face.

 

Jihoon sighs once more. "You're really like Jeonghan hyung y'know?"

 

Soonyoung grinned at this. "Learned from the best!"

 

"Since this is a huge ass mansion, it probably has a balcony upstairs or something. Lets talk there." Soonyoung adds as he grabs Jihoon's hands and head up to the staircase.

 

As they were walking and without even reaching the lowest step of the staircase, Jihoon felt something from behind. It felt like a hand. A hand groping him. Making him let out a small yelp.

 

Turning around to give the pervert a lesson, Jihoon was about to punch the person in the face before said person was lying on the floor, caressing his cheek.

 

"W-what the hell man! Didn't know he was yours! The guy said, still rubbing his cheek.

 

"Back off dude! He's my boyfriend and you seriously have to stop this malicious actions of yours before something even bad happens." Soonyoung states, a scowling look on his face.

 

"S-sorry man! Just thought your guy had a nice ass."

 

"Mind your own business and keep your filthy hands to yourself!" Soonyoung was about to punch the guy once more before hastily being stopped by Jihoon.

 

"Stop it Soonyoung. This guy doesn't deserve any more of your time. Lets just leave this asshole." Jihoon says, trying to calm the older down which seemed to work a little.

 

With one final scary glare that Soonyoung gave to the guy, they headed upstairs.

 

True enough, there was a huge balcony with a few people on the sides talking to each other.

 

They issued themselves and leaned a bit over on the ledge, enjoying the calming vibe.

 

"You okay Hoonie?"

 

"Yeah I guess so... i just hope that guy learns from this."

 

"Sorry to had let this happen."

 

"Its not your fault Soonie. It's okay. You even defended me."

 

Things got clearer and vibe was lighter between the two before Jihoon spoke up.

 

"Huh, so I'm your boyfriend huh?" Jihoon says with a slight smirk.

 

"O-oh, I had to come up with an excuse earlier." Soonyoung says with a bashing face.

 

"Why not make it official though. I don't wanna be in the friend-zone you know."

 

"Lee Jihoon, are you asking me out?" Soonyoung says, surpassing a slightly surprised look.

 

"What if I am?"

 

"Then lets date! Nothing more different than how we were before. Just the label." Soonyoung says slightly blushing.

 

"And boyfriend has such a nice ring to it rather than just being best friends." Soonyoung adds.

 

"Let's be official then."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHM HI IM BACK. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MUCH:(( i was busy bcos of my summer job and now im taking review classes ahaha rip:">
> 
> ps. Gonna update again on the weekends! :>


	24. Explicit content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and jihoon missed each other so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead :"

Today was the day.

 

It was the day the whole group had a day-off. Free from any recordings, video shootings, dance sessions, and every other hectic activity out there.

 

Jihoon, who had been busy and focused on composing and remixing songs for the group. With their Japan debut coming up and other upcoming stage presentations, he had to give his all even if it meant, having countless of sleepless nights and missing the presence of a certain someone.

 

Said certain someone who goes by the name Soonyoung was busy he himself. Having to come up with new choreographies and polish other steps of their dances then needing to incorporate it to the other members of the group.

 

Both missed the warmth and comfort of each other.

 

Both were seeing each other for around a year and a half already. Sure, feelings were mutual between the two even before the the group debuted, but there was a certain trigger event in where Soonyoung finally got the courage to confess.

 

As their relationship progressed, both can say that they were able to experience what its like to be in one. Kisses were shared. Cuddles were initiated. And of course, some courses of love-making.

 

And today was the day the two could catch up with one another.

 

The two decided to sleep in on the morning enjoying the silence within the dorms. Thankfully the other members went out by pairs stating that they went out for a date in the cinemas, cafés, etc.

 

Soonyoung was now cuddling the younger, serving as the big spoon and just letting Jihoon press his head in the taller's chest.

 

"Hey..." The dancer speaks up.

 

The other just hums in reply.

 

"Its been awhile since we had time for ourselves y'know. And I missed you so much."

 

"Especially your body." Soonyoung added with a suggestive grin.

 

This made Jihoon perk his head up and look at the older with a glare.

 

"You nasty person"

 

Soonyoung didn't mind this and looked at him with his cheeky grin before swooping his head down and connecting their lips together.

 

Yep, they both definitely missed these type of initiations.

 

Somewhat that innocent kiss turned into a hot and steamy make-out session between the two.

 

By now, Soonyoung was on top of Jihoon, still having their lips connected and tongues involved. Jihoon didn't dare fight back anymore. He just let himself slip into submissiveness.

 

Soonyoung's hands were starting to roam around Jihoon's torso and having the hoodie he was wearing thrown over. Per say, Soonyoung's hoodie which Jihoon says he now owns since it was comfy and reminded him of Soonyoung.

 

With the said hoodie gone, Jihoon was now left with a thin shirt and Soonyoung resumed kissing the younger aggressively. Jihoon hooking his arms around the back of Soonyoung's neck, pulling him even closer and eliminating any space possible.

 

This made their crotches brush against each other, making the two of them groan in the kiss.

 

Soonyoung unfortunately had to pull away from the lack of air. Though once the both of them recovered. Soonyoung connected their lips for another messy and sloppy kiss.

 

Shortly after, the taller felt a tugging on his shirt. Getting the message, Soonyoung pulled away from the kiss and took his shirt off.

 

"Yours too?"

 

Jihoon could just nod in reply before Soonyoung helped him take his shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the other side of the room.

 

Soonyoung who pulled himself back a bit to admire the younger.

 

"You're really beautiful Jihoonie." The dancer said with a sincere smile.

 

Jihoon couldn't help but blush at this but before he could say anything, he already felt the other's lips on him. And the two just melted into the kiss.

 

Soonyoung then pulled away before attaching his lips to Jihoon's jawline, neck and collarbones.

 

Sucking and leaving marks that Jihoon would have to worry about later. But nothing mattered now, the two just directed their full attention to each other.

 

Soonyoung then lowered himself down and started peppering light and gentle kisses to Jihoon's chest.

 

The older between the two then proceeded to suck one of Jihoon's nipple and playing with the other bud in his other hand. Pulling and twisting it in his hand.

 

Soonyoung being the tease he is and deciding to bite and tug on the bud. Once he felt satisfied with the marks he left, he moved to the other nipple and continue the same said process.

 

Jihoon who couldn't help but elicit moans. Moans which were considered one of the most beautiful sounds ever for Soonyoung. The other being Jihoon's singing.

 

When Jihoon felt Soonyoung lower his kisses even more and was getting closer to the waistline of his sweatpants, the younger couldn't hold back anymore.

 

"I-i can't anymore Soonie. P-please." Jihoon stuttered, looking up at him with hazy eyes.

 

"Please what Ji?" Soonyoung said with a small smirk as he nipped on the younger's hipbone, once again leaving dark marks and licking it a bit to relieve the pain.

 

"Fuck me senseless."

 

Soonyoung grinned a bit at this. And answered back with a small 'of course'. Soonyoung thought how he could turn down something inviting and lustful from Jihoon who once in a blue moon opens up to what he's feeling and his needs.

 

Deciding that the sweatpants and jeans the two were wearing were starting to pose as a bother. Soonyoung opted to just take those off.

 

He shifted his position and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his jeans together with his boxers. Now totally exposed to his boyfriend.

 

He climbed back to the younger's side, putting both legs to each side of Jihoon's torso and placing his hands on each side of Jihoon's head, locking him in his own hold before leaning down to kiss his lover senseless.

 

Without Jihoon even noticing, the older took off the younger's sweatpants already, together with his boxers.

 

Soonyoung pulled away from the kiss and lowered himself down. Peppering kisses from his neck, to his chest, to his flat stomach, and now his milky white thighs.

 

The taller now sucking on the flawless skin and leaving a dozen more marks.

 

Soonyoung then lifted one of his fingers to Jihoon's mouth, and without having to say anything, the younger already knew what to do.

 

Leaning towards the finger in front of him. Jihoon inserted it in his mouth and started sucking on it. Soonyoung feeling the heat emitted from Jihoon's cavern.

 

Soon after, Soonyoung inserted two fingers to Jihoon's mouth and once again feeling the wet and hot cavern of the younger.

 

Soonyoung raised his head to properly look at his seductive boyfriend. Looking at him, Soonyoung saw a masterpiece. His precious lover with hazy eyes, flushed cheeks, drool coming out from his mouth, heavy and hot breathings.

 

_He looks so fuckable right now._

 

 

So while Soonyoung's fingers were still being sucked by Jihoon. He peppered kisses starting from Jihoon's thighs to the inner part of it. Before finally swooping his head down to the younger's hole.

 

He connected his tongue to the smaller's rim and just rolled around his tongue on it before finally, inserting his tongue inside Jihoon's whole. Tasting and feeling the younger.

 

Disgruntled moans were heard as Jihoon slowly let loose of the fingers in his mouth and let his own hands connect to get a fist of Soonyoung's hair.

 

This continued on for minutes until Jihoon felt the need and desire for more.

 

"S-soonyoung, are we gonna do it or just eat me out all day?" Jihoon said panting, trying to show his aggressive side.

 

Soonyoung smirked at this and just pulled away from the younger's hole.

 

"I don't mind doing both but since you asked with that irresistible look, okay."

 

Now with his lubricated finger, courtesy to Jihoon. He slowly entered one finger in and waited for Jihoon to be accustomed before puting the second one in, thrusting slowly in and out of Jihoon's hole.

 

The younger squirmed at this before softening up his expression, enjoying the sensation he was feeling, and nodding slightly soon after. Soonyoung took this as a go-signal before entering the third finger.

 

Thrusting his fingers back and forth, in a scissor-like manner for a few more times until Soonyoung heard a certain moan which precisely meant that.

 

Soonyoung found Jihoon's spot.

 

He made sure to hit that spot several more times in order to get more of Jihoon's beautiful moans.

 

After several more thrusts directed to that specific spot, Soonyoung felt Jihoon was about to come so he quickly halted his actions and pulled out his fingers.

 

The younger which whimpered at the emptiness.

 

"Not yet baby boy." Soonyoung smirks.

 

Jihoon who could only nod weakly as a response.

 

"Are you ready for the real thing baby?"

 

Soonyoung who gets replied with another weak nod

 

Deciding that Jihoon was fully prepped now, he spat on his hands before directing it to his length to lubricate it and pumped it a bit.

 

Soonyoung then aligned his cock to Jihoon's hole before looking up to Jihoon.

 

"Baby, please tell me if anything hurts okay? Hurting you is the last thing I would want to happen" Soonyoung says, hint of worry evident in his eyes.

 

"Mhm don't worry, i will." Jihoon reassures his lover.

 

From this, Soonyoung finally proceeded in entering Jihoon.

 

Once Jihoon felt the tip entering, he squirmed and had an irked expression. Feeling the pain, but the feeling of pleasure taking over.

 

Jihoon released several lewd moans and Soonyoung let out low grunts from the tightness and heat he was feeling.

 

When he was fully inside Jihoon already, he looked up once more and Jihoon gave him a small nod.

 

Meaning to say that Soonyoung can already move.

 

With that, the older slowly pulled out halfway before pushing his length back in, a bit harder and faster.

 

Jihoon who let out a small surprised sound before letting pleasure take over him.

 

Soonyoung continued to thrust into Jihoon, with every thrust that became rougher and quicker than the previous ones.

 

The sound of skin-slapping, moans, and grunts filled the room.

 

Until this one thrust made Jihoon moan crazily. Soonyoung only know one meaning behind this.

 

He continued ramming roughly into the younger's prostate, hitting the spot that made Jihoon insane.

 

The mattress was creaking, bed hitting the wall a bit too hard which made it sound against the wall loudly. But neither of the two cared. All that matters was how they were in each other's arms, and being filled by one another.

 

After a few more harsh thrusts, they both felt themselves close to release.

 

Soonyoung groaned. "I'm close."

 

"Mhm yeah me too." Jihoon moaned out.

 

After one more ram into Jihoon, Soonyoung finally released his seeds inside the younger, moaning loudly in the process.

 

Jihoon who also came at the same time let himself come in their chests while panting heavily.

 

Soonyoung then pulls out from the younger, letting some of the come drip out from the younger's hole. And lying down beside Jihoon's side.

 

Both catching their breaths and just letting themselves rest beside one another.

 

Some minutes passed before Soonyoung stood up and went to the bathroom. He then came back with a wet cloth and proceeds to Jihoon's side to clean up the younger.

 

After everything seemed okay and the two has settled down, Soonyoung lied down by Jihoon's side once more. Jihoon who was slowly dozing off, feeling tired and just burrowed his head in the taller's chest.

 

These moments were what Soonyoung lives for. He loved Jihoon so much and God how lucky and blessed was he for having such a partner.

 

"I love you Jihoonie."

 

Jihoon hums at this. "I love you too."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> oK WOW FIRST TIME WRITING LEGIT SMUT. HOPING IT WAS OKAY GKFHFJ THANKS FOR READING :')
> 
>  
> 
> btw qotd: do yall prefer top!soonyoung or bottom!soonyoung ?


	25. Dates like these with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and jihoon goes out on a date.

 

Jihoon couldnt breathe right now.

 

He was shaking. He knew he was exaggerating a bit, but he couldn't help but let his fanboy feelings out.

 

In his phone flashed,  _'Infinity war sets off to premiere in South Korea today!'_

 

Soonyoung who was lying down beside him, woke up due to the other's fussing. And Soonyoung who couldn't help but have worry wash over him in an instance.

 

Seeing his boyfriend, shaking, breathless, and having the expression of disbelief plastered in his face, was seriously something Soonyoung didn't want to see first thing in the morning.

 

"Jihoon, babe? What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Soonyoung immediately sits up to the side of the younger.

 

"S-soonyoungie..." Jihoon croaks out, sounding like tears were about to fall anytime.

 

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Soonyoung says, voice laced with worry while patting the back of the younger in comfort.

 

"S-soonie... Infinity War is on cinemas starting today! Jihoon squeals out.

 

Soonyoung found himself dumbfounded for a bit. He looked back and forth to Jihoon and a random spot in the bed before heaving a sigh of relief.

 

"Oh my god, I thought it was something serious. You got me worried there hun." Soonyoung says.

 

"It is something serious! This movie will be the movie of the century." Jihoon says with a determined look.

 

Soonyoung shakes his head with a small smile. "Of course we can, anything for you baby. We can go watch it tomorrow after practice. Lets get the last screening one!"

 

Jihoon lets out a small cheer at this. "I can't wait to see groot, he's so damn adorable y'know?"

 

"But you're more adorable though." Soonyoung says in his defense.

 

Jihoon couldn't help but blush at this and slap the arm of the older playfully.

 

-

 

Practice quickly went by the next day and everyone was tired, it was very evident from their expressions and how they were all sprawled out on the floor of the dance studio.

 

"Good job guys! That's all for today. Rest well tonight and see you all tomorrow!" Their dance instructor says.

 

Cheers were heard after that and they all started to lift themselves up from the floor, heading over to their belongings in a certain side of the room; urging to go home, eat then sleep.

 

"Soonyoungie lets wash up first in the dorms then leave okay?" Jihoon says as he fixes the strap of the duffel bag in his shoulder.

 

"Hm? What do you mean? Where are we going tonight?" Soonyoung asks with a puzzled look in his face.

 

Jihoon couldn't believe this, did his boyfriend just really forget their promised date today? Maybe he was overreacting again, but it really has been awhile since the two has been able to go out together, mainly because of their busy schedules, tiring practices and of course, their own supposed tasks that should be done by them.

 

"So you really forgot what we were supposed-"

 

"Nah I'm just joking hun. How could I forget something so important to you and a date that I promised?" Soonyoung chuckles.

 

Jihoon felt relieved after that, he was happy that Soonyoung didn't forget about it. But then why did he feel something hot and wet fall from his eyes?

 

"Oh no Hoonie baby, why are you crying??" Soonyoung cocerningly asks, any hint of laughter gone.

 

"Huh? O-oh yeah." Jihoon says in realization.

 

"Guess stress just got to me and this was the last straw or something." Jihoon say, wiping his tears and trying to prevent any more from falling.

 

"Aw I'm sorry Ji. I didn't mean to." Soonyoung says with full sincerity in his voice.

 

"N-no, it wasn't you, don't worry, I'm okay." Jihoon says in reassurance.

 

"Ya Kwon Soonyoung! Why is Jihoon crying?!" Seungcheol exclaims worriedly as he heard the sniffles from the composer.

 

"Its nothing hyung! Just got something in my eyes." Jihoon responds back.

 

Even though Seungcheol knew it wasn't really the truth, he just let it slide for now, knowing it was just something between the two.

 

"Well okay then, don't forget to lock up and don't stay too long, its dark now." Seungcheol says.

 

"Okay hyung!" Soonyoung says.

 

They heard the door shut, leaving the two of them the last ones jn the room.

 

"Are you better now Ji?"

 

The younger nods in response.

 

"Please stop crying, I don't like seeing you cry, it hurts me a lot." Soonyoung says as he rubs his thumb over Jihoon's stained cheeks before planting light kisses to it.

 

"I'm okay now Soonie, lets go. I really want to watch it already. They're already so many spoilers in SNS." Jihoon stated, cheering up the mood.

 

Soonyoung smiles at this, nodding his head before grabbing Jihoon's bag and throwing it over his other arm.

 

"Though no one can ever beat Kwon-Spo." Soonyoung says with a proud grin.

 

Jihoon laughs at this light-heartedly.

 

-

 

After washing up and putting a new batch of fresh clothes, and of course some disguises like mask and caps were worn.

 

"Hyung we're going out for movies! Just let Coups hyung and the others know if they ask!" Soonyoung who was now wearing his shoes exclaims to Jeonghan who was watching television while lying down on the couch.

 

"Okay~" Jeonghan lazily replies as he flips to another channel.

 

"Hyung where are you going?" Vernon suddnly asks as he stepped out from the shower, drying his hair with a towel.

 

"We're going to watch infinity war." Jihoon replies.

 

"Oh can I watch with you guys?" Vernon replies excitedly.

 

"Hansol let your hyungs go watch it by themselves first." Jeonghan says.

 

"Sorry Hansol. Lets watch on another day okay." Jihoon says, before shooting Jeonghan an indirect look of  _thank you hyung._ And Jeonghan just nodding with a slight grin on his face.

 

"Okay. I cant wait then." Hansol says with an excited tone before going to his own room.

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Now, shall we finally go?" Soonyoung says with a small chuckle, offering his hand to the younger.

 

Jihoon chuckled a bit as well. "We shall."

 

-

 

Soon after, they've arrived in the place where they usually watch movies and were able to buy tickets to see infinity war.

 

"The receptionist said that there are around 20 minutes left before the movie starts. What do you wanna do by then Ji?" Soonyoung asks.

 

"Lets buy some food and drinks! I'm hungry." Jihoon exclaims.

 

Soonyoung chuckles at how cute the younger was and nods his head at him.

 

Upon getting a large bucket of popcorn and two large colas, Jihoon who seemed satisfied at this, dragged Soonyoung to the cinema they were designated at, anxiously waiting for the movie to start already.

 

And after a few minutes, it does.

 

-

 

 

The movie progresses deeper to its plot and soon they saw its credits rolling. Just a plain, black, normal one. And a short ending credit clip was shown, but after that it ends.

 

They walked towards the exit of the cinema.

 

Jihoon who seemed fazed and disturbed by what he just watched.

 

"S-soonie, I don't feel so good." Jihoon suddenly blurts out.

 

"J-jihoon?! Hey! Are you okay??" Soonyoung questions the younger as they completely walked out of the theatre.

 

"S-soonie, all the characters, t-they all-" Jihoon speaks up.

 

Knowing what Jihoon was referring to, Soonyoung lets out a sigh of relief for the nth time for that day.

 

"Sadly they did." Soonyoung says, sympathizing with him.

 

Jihoon lets out a small sniffle. "Well nonetheless, it was such a great movie."

 

"Yeah it was." Soonyoung say agreeing with him.

 

"And of course, Wakanda forever!" Jihoon suddenly exclaims, doing an X-shaped with his arms across his chest.

 

Soonyoung laughs a bit at this before joining him. "Wakanda forever!!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short fillie chap huehue. this was based from members themselves. hoshi said that him and woozi went to see it once it was released <3
> 
> kudosand comments are appreciated hihi
> 
> qotd: have you watched infinity war? your thoughts on it?
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I LOVE TOM HOLLAND BTW


	26. Whippedt for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is a bit too hyped about his relationship with Jihoon and posts way more than he should.

 

"Ya Kwon Soonyoung!" Seungcheol shouted as he passed by the dance studio, seeing the performance leader there.

Soonyoung looked up as his name was called and stopped his movements. "Yes hyung?"

"I saw what you posted just now in our Instagram. Jihoon's gonna kill you." Seungcheol says, with a slightly amused grin

"Nah, he wouldn't. He loves me way too much to do that." Soonyoung says in defense.

"Whatever man. Good luck." Seungcheol says as he continued his way to some other place in the building.

-

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung says with slightly high-pitched voice as he entered the recording studio.

Jihoon had his back facing Soonyoung and was working something on his computer. Most probably another masterpiece.

The younger had his large headphones on him and the sound of finger tapping on the desk and small nods and hums echoed throughout the room.

"Hoonie~" Soonyoung tried once more.

Suspecting a presence behind him and hearing someone else's voice, Jihoon finally turned around.

As he turned around, he saw his boyfriend with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Upon seeing this, Jihoon did a straight line from his lips and had dull eyes directed to him.

Soonyoung a bit startled by the younger's expression, backed up a bit.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at this and once again returning his attention to the computer in front of him.

"H-hoonie? Baby what did I do?" Soonyoung unsurely asks.

Jihoon ignores him.

Soonyoung asks again. "Jihoonie? Did I do something?"

Jihoon turns around once more, done with his boyfriend's antics.

"Yeah. You did something pretty stupid Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon said with an annoyed expression.

"Huh? What is it?" Soonyoung asks, tilting his head a bit.

"How can you post this and expose us just like that?!"

     

"Huh? What's wrong with posting this?" Soonyoung pouts.

"You really had to post this in our Instagram? Our ramyeon date and picture from it?" Jihoon says.

"Now carats are going crazy over this." Jihoon adds, sighing a bit.

Soonyoung contemplates a bit at this. "You really don't want me to post content like these anymore?"

Jihoon notices the shift in mood but decides to stay strong with his stance. "No, please do your best to stop posting things like these. Its for our carats, hun."

There was a bit of silence that occurred between the two before Soonyoung spoke up. "Okay, I understand."

"Thank you."

"Let's get going now Jihoon. Are you okay with everything now?" Soonyoung asks, directing it to whatever Jihoon was working at on his computer.

Jihoon still actually had to finish up something by tonight but decides to just ditch it for his boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just gonna finish it up tomorrow I guess."

Soonyoung nods at this. "Okay, lets go back now. Go get your stuff now babe."

Jihoon then gathers his stuff, turns off the equipments and lights before locking the door.

They held hands while going back to their dorms but the walk was quiet and awkward.

Much to Jihoon's surprise.

-

The silent vibe Soonyoung was emitting was definitely something that bothered Jihoon.

Whenever the whole group was practicing, he'd let the other performance team members teach the dance steps and whenever someone was struggling with something, that was the only time he would step in.

Whenever Soonyoung would wait for Jihoon to finish up in his studio, he'd just be quiet and looking at his phone.

That was definitely not normal for Jihoon. Soonyoung should have surely annoyed Jihoon at some point right now or just play with Jihoon's other hand and fiddling with the younger's fingers.

But nope. Here they were, silence completely filling the room up.

Jihoon couldn't stand this.  
  


"Ya Soonie. Why are you so quiet." Jihoon finally asks, turning his chair around and looking a bit too intense at the older.

Soonyoung who can't keep up with this vibe any longer, confesses.

"Because you won't let me post about us." Soonyoung pouts.

"And I thought you hated me for posting that." Soonyoung adds.

"What?! I-i could never hate you Soonie. You know that." Jihoon says with a bashful look.

"Then why were you a bit too against me posting about us?" Soonyoung questions.

A few seconds of silence occurred until. "Are you ashamed of dating me?" Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon looks up at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell! That's the last thing I would describe our relationship! I love you a lot, you know that Soonie." Jihoon expresses out.

"Its not that I'm ashamed of our relationship, I'm just really scared of how the public and our fans would react." Jihoon says, lowering his head a bit.

Soonyoung lets out a small sigh with a smile. Of course his Jihoon would have thoughts like this. But that's what he was there for.

To show and let Jihoon feel he was loved. To make him happy and content. To always be there for Jihoon.

Soonyoung stood up and grabbed Jihoon's hand, making him stand up and they headed back to the couch. Positioning themselves in a way that Jihoon was sitting in Soonyoung's lap. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck while the latter wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist, just letting it lie there.

Jihoon didn't mind anything anymore. He just wanted everything to go back the way it was.

"Aw Hoonie. I understand how you feel. But don't worry, everything will be alright. Many people have opened up more regarding this and that's a fact."

"And don't you want fans to get some fanservice from us?" Soonyoung says with a grin.

Jihoon pulls away from Soonyoung's grasp. "You really make me speechless around you Soonyoung."

"Yeah 'coz you're whipped for me." Soonyoung smirks.

Jihoon flushes red at this.

"Well don't worry, we're just the same." Soonyoung cheekily says.

Jihoon grabs Soonyoung's cheeks and pinches both. Looking too cute from Jihoon's perspective. Soonyoung just tightens his hold around Jihoon's waist and smiles at the younger, flashing his iconic 10:10 eyes and gummy smile.

Yep, they're definitely whipped for each other.

-

**one week later.**

"Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon shouts as he heads straight to where Soonyoung was standing. Soonyoung was taking a 5-minute break from making up a choreography and was currently drinking from a plastic bottle.

Jihoon decided to finish up early and head over to his boyfriend, so he can be the one to wait for him and maybe watch him dance too.

Soonyoung then closes the plastic bottle by its cap and looks at the younger. "Hm? What is it?"

"Don't feign innocence! You know what you posted!" Jihoon exclaims before whipping his phone out to Soonyoung's face and having the video played.

     

"You really had just posted a video of me, with YOU filming it. And it has the caption 'my old friend Jihoonie' with a heart!" Jihoon says, emphasizing the you.

"But I wanted everyone to know how talented and amazing you are. And maybe how you're my boyfriend now!"Soonyoung exclaims happily.

"But don't you think we're a bit too obvious now?" Jihoon sighs.

"Nah. I think its just the right amount if obvious." Soonyoung says.

Knowing that nothing can be done anymore and was already posted and had thousands of views, Jihoon gives up.

"Whatever." Jihoon shrugs.

"Go back to your choreographing Soonie." Jihoon says slapping the butt of the taller.

"Give me a kiss." Soonyoung pleads

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"To have some energy to be more productive, Jihoonie pleasee." Soonyoung asks cutely.

Jihoon really can't help but always give anything up for his boyfriend. So he tiptoes a bit before he attaching his lips to Soonyoung and wrapping his arms around his neck and Soonyoung's arms were around Jihoon's waist.

Minutes of lip-locking occurred before Jihoon pulled away.

"Can't have you distracted for too long." Jihoon smirks sexily at him.

"Fine." Soonyoung gives up.

"Lets just continue when we get home." Jihoon adds this statement, which was very rare.

This definitely motivated Soonyoung to finish up more quickly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry if it was short! ;; just wanted to update today since today is my birthday huehue.
> 
> Btw thank you sososo much for 5k reads!! ;_; i love each one of you all.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. BTS' COMEBACK KILLED ME OK BYE


	27. I'd do anything for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung would do drastic measures to protect his little fairy

 

"Jihoonie wake up~" Soonyoung cooed to the younger who was currently sleeping with nothing but a large shirt which Soonyoung put on him.

 

Jihoon groaned with his eyes still shut closed. "Shut up. I'm still tired from yesterday night."

 

Soonyoung couldn't help but let out a small smirk.

 

Several rounds of sex after a tiring day from being a mafia leader was definitely a reward for Soonyoung.

 

Being able to manipulate the younger and have him under your knees, even literally was great.

 

"But Soonyoungie has to leave now." Soonyoung tries to woo the younger in getting up.

 

"Yeah, okay. Take care hun." Jihoon says while having his face burrowed in the pillows.

 

Soonyoung chuckles at the younger's cuteness before hoisting himself up to get ready to leave.

 

"Rest well babe. Sorry I went a bit too rough on you last night." Soonyoung said trying to coo and feel pity for the younger.

 

Jihoon then lifted his head to face him, with a blank expression on his face. "Yeah right."

 

Soonyoung chuckles once more before leaning down to grab Jihoon's chin and proceeding to peck his lips.

 

Another one followed, which was followed by another one. Then another longer and sweeter one.

 

Jihoon pulled away first. "Okay stop. You have to go to work."

 

Soonyoung sighs, a pout evident on his face. "I'd rather cuddle with you and maybe have another round."

 

Jihoon pushes Soonyoung a bit farther from him. "You have to go to work! Your men needs you."

 

"And my ass still hurts." Jihoon adds.

 

Soonyoung cooes at this. "Sorry hun. Just rest well today."

 

The mafia leader then plants a chaste but sweet kiss to the younger's forehead.

 

"B'cos we might have several rounds later." Soonyoung adds as he starts going towards the door.

 

Jihoon flushes red at this while gasping a bit. "Screw you Soonyoung."

 

"I'd rather screw you!" Soonyoung says while opening the door.

 

"Love you baby! See you later!" Soonyoung shouts behind the other side of the door.

 

Leaving Jihoon to be a blushing mess from his boyfriend's remarks. Muttering a small ' _i love you too_ '.

 

-

 

"I'm home!" Soonyoung exclaims as he closes the door to their home.

 

"Hoonie?" Soonyoung questions while hanging his trench coat on the hanger.

 

"Here!" A response was heard from the kitchen accompanied by some pans clacking to each other.

 

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung poked his head by the kitchen.

 

Jihoon's small frame was shown from the taller's vision and Jihoon was currently struggling with whatever he was cooking in the pan until he finally seemed to give up and proceeding to turn off the stove.

 

Jihoon turned around to see a wide-tooth grin plastered on Soonyoung's face.

 

The younger then had a small sad pout form in his lips.

 

"Were you cooking Jihoonie?" Soonyoung cooed at the younger.

 

The latter nodded his head.

 

"For me?" Soonyoung asked with an amused expression on his face.

 

"Yeah. I wanted to cook for you since you seem more tired these days." Jihoon said, his face reddening a bit while fiddling with his fingers.

 

Soonyoung couldn't help but melt at softness and cuteness of the younger. He just wanted to eat him up, maybe literally too.

 

"Aw Hoonie, you're seriously so adorable and I can't help but thank you for caring for me so much. But don't worry, I'm okay." Soonyoung says, cupping the younger's cheek.

 

"And I really appreciate your effort in trying to cook me a meal but we both know that you can't cook." Soonyoung says while chuckling, rustling the hair of the smaller.

 

"Lets just order some pizza and cola, yeah?" Soonyoung adds.

 

Jihoon nods at this while muttering a small 'okay'.

 

After calling a random pizza place and confirming an order; they opted to cuddle on the couch while watching a movie.

 

They were now currently cuddled up against each other. Jihoon's head resting on Soonyoung's arm. Soonyoung's other arm which was draped around the smaller's waist.

 

"How was your day today hun?" Jihoon asks while still having his eyes focused on the screen.

 

That question seemed to trigger something in Soonyoung.

 

_"Leave him or something even worse will happen."_

_That was the text Soonyoung got the night beforehand (after their several rounds of love-making). And this definitely made Soonyoung feel on the edge._

_He looked to the angel sleeping beside him. Jihoon._

_Soonyoung would literally do anything just to protect his precious fairy. Even when it meant doing drastic measures._

_Soonyoung has been getting these types of texts for the past few weeks. And he felt that the sender doesn't plan on stopping and was serious about doing something to Jihoon._

_Soonyoung knew what he should do. He never wanted to drag Jihoon into any mess that his mafia group were handling. He didn’t want anything to happen to Jihoon while he was gone for the day. He wanted Jihoon to have a happy and comfortable life with no one holding a grudge or something against him._

_So he decides, its best to leave Jihooon._

"Ya Soonyoung. You still haven't answered me. How was your day? You dazed off for awhile on me there." Jihoon says, worry evident on his face.

 

"Oh I did? I'm sorry hun. Today was okay." Soonyoung says with a small smile, trying to reassure the smaller.

 

"..Okay." Jihoon says before the two heard their doorbell ring.

 

"Pizza!"

 

-

Once the two were done eating and they went back to their cuddled up positions awhile ago.

 

The movie credits were now rolling and the two just spared blankly at it, both of them not wanting to do anything; just wanting to savor the moment and warmth from each other.

 

As the television finally displayed a black screen. Jihoon turned around to properly face the older.

 

Soonyoung doesn't know why but Jihoon seemed extra cute that night, or maybe he just wanted to savor the night while he can.

 

So he did.

 

Soonyoung messily attached his lips to the other. Though Jihoon was a bit startled at this, kissed back passionately.

 

They both sat up then stood up properly from the couch, lips still attached.

 

Jihoon tapped Soonyoung's hips, without having to say anything, Soonyoung quickly understood what it meant.

 

Jihoon jumped a bit and Soonyoung quickly reacted by grabbing the back of Jihoon's thighs and wrapping them around around his torso, hoisting Jihoon up.

 

Messy and hot kisses were shared between the two. Jihoon's hands were entangled in Soonyoung's hair and the latter's arms were on Jihoon's back and the other one on the back of his thigh.

 

As they entered their room and Jihoon felt his back hit the comforts of their bed, he felt Soonyoung towering over him. He just let himself slip into submission until he felt his clothings ripped off from him.

 

Jihoon didn't mind the soreness from last night or the one now. He loved Soonyoung and just wanted to be together with him tonight.

 

The night continued on with them passionately entangled with each other and completing each other.

 

It was perfect for the both of them.

 

-

 

Jihoon woke up the next day, cladded in a huge shirt, a pair of boxers, and feeling much more sore from yesterday's activity; not that he minded.

 

What was really odd was how Soonyoung wasn't there beside him as he woke up. No cheeky smile to welcome him first thing in the morning.

 

As he trudged his way to their kitchen. He saw a note on their refrigerator with Soonyoung's hand-writing.

 

_"I'm going to get us breakfast! :) rest well first. I'll be back soon hun!"_

Was what the note said.

 

Jihoon anticipated Soonyoung's return. Wanting to eat some food then cuddle with him afterwards.

 

But that never happened.

 

Because two months has passed since that note.

 

And two months since he last saw Soonyoung.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha how was it? :"
> 
> might make a part 2?? comment if you want one??
> 
>  
> 
> PS. HAPPY 3-YEARS TO SEVENTEEN AND CARATS !


	28. I'd do anything for you pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon thought soonyoung had left him for life; or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

 

“Cheers!” says Jihoon’s colleagues while clanking their glass shots together accompanied by the deafening music in the background of some dj.

 

Jihoon was forcedly dragged along to this celebration in a club near their department building.

 

“Lee! Drink up! Stop being a kill-joy!" A workmate named Chanyeol said persuasively while handing Jihoon a glass shot.

 

Jihoon refused at this. "No thanks. I'd rather stay sober."

 

"Don't be like that Lee! Drink! Whatever happened to the Lee who drinks non-stop until the break of dawn?" Chanyeol states.

 

Jihoon got triggered by this statement and couldn't help but reminisce at the spot.

 

_ "That's because I knew that someone would be there to take care of me and my drunken state. But now, I don't know anymore if that person will ever come back to me." _  Was what Jihoon wanted to say.

 

But he didn't.

 

Jihoon has been a devastated mess these past two months. Crying his heart out, thinking about what he did wrong or where did it go wrong. Barely eating and always lacking in sleep. It was unhealthy, he knows.

 

But what can he do. Jihoon misses him.

 

Snapping back to reality and realizing Chanyeol was still waiting for his response and a glass shot being offered to him, he gave in.

 

"Give me that." Jihoon rolled his eyes before downing the drink; feeling the bitter taste as it went down his throat.

 

Chanyeol could only grin at this before gulping down the contents of his drink.

 

_ "Why should I even care about him. He left me without any proper explanation. Honestly, screw him."  _ Jihoon thinks as he downs a drink followed by another one then another one.

 

Jihoon couldn't even tell that his soberness was almost completely gone as he was currently dancing in the dance floor with other drunk-ass people.

 

Though now, he was dancing in a very sexy and seducing way. With the addition of body and hip rolls and moves which looked liked he was grinding on someone.

 

Sober Jihoon would definitely not do something as scandalous as this. But nothing seemed to matter anymore. He drank his heart out since he knew that no one would be there to stop him or take better care of him.

 

Everything was pointless without him. Was what Jihoon thinks.

 

Jihoon who was totally drunk out of his mind continued on dancing sexily, not even aware of the attention and several perverted stares he was getting.

 

He then saw Chanyeol approaching him and started to dance as well to the music being blasted. Jihoon laughing drunkenly at the stiff dance movements of the taller.

 

So there they were, dancing in their own way. Everything was fun and all until he felt Chanyeol come up behind him.

 

And started to grind on Jihoon.

 

Jihoon who somewhat got his soberness back a bit, didn't like this affection and frowned.

 

Quickly stepping back and separating farther from Chanyeol, he looked up at him with an angry expression.

 

"H-hey! What's u-up with you?" Jihoon said in between hiccups.

 

Chanyeol then had an expression of lust in his face.

 

"Why you say? Simple actually. Its because I want to keep you company sine you are feeling lonely right?"

 

"Well ever since that boyfriend Sooyoung or something left." Chanyeol adds with a shrug.

 

Jihoon couldn't help but feel that sharp pang in his heart at the statement.

 

"W-well don't you have a boyfriend y-yourself? Baekhyeon or something?" Jihoon asks.

 

Chanyeol shrugs at this. "I'd rather keep you company as of the time being." Chanyeol says before taking several steps forward to where Jihoon was standing.

 

Jihoon waved his hands frantically. "I-i'm good. No thanks."

 

"But what if I want to? And I don't care if you don't want to."

 

Chanyeol was now in front of Jihoon, looking at the younger with lustful eyes then continued to wrap his arms around the smaller's waist; locking him in his grip.

 

Jihoon didn't like this. He didn't like the feeling of being touched by someone else. He hated this, feeling so helpless and vulnerable.

 

"He said he didn't want to asshole!" A voice that was familiar to Jihoon was heard.

 

Chanyeol turned around at this and was quickly faced by a fist which harshly connected to his face. This resulted to Chanyeol falling back a bit and loosening his hold from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon then looked up to the person that initiated the punch.

 

He saw a pair of angry and furious eyes. Eyes that were very familiar to Jihoon. Eyes that he missed looking into when they were together.

 

Those slanted eyes that resembled 10:10 o'clock; it was definitely none other than Soonyoung's.

 

"S-soonyoung?!" Jihoon exclaimed.

 

Jihoon seriously couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was all of this actually real? Was his eyes deceiving him? He doesn't know anything anymore.

 

Upon hearing his name called. Said guy looked up to the younger, quickly having his expression soften just from the sight of the smaller.

 

"Hey Ji." Soonyoung says with a small smile before it turned to a flat line, taking in the situation they were currently in.

 

"Lets go baby. We need to get you out of this place." Soonyoung says as he shot Chanyeol an angry glare before grabbing Jihoon's hand and leaving the place.

 

 

-

 

Jihoon couldn't take in anything that was happening as of the moment.

 

The drive back to the apartment whilst having to deal with the silence and awkwardness of the ambiance plus Soonyoung's pissed off attitude didn't help ease the tension.

 

As they got off of Soonyoung's car, the older grabbed hold of Jihoon's wrists once more before heading towards the elevators.

 

Soonyoung's grip was a bit too tight for Jihoon's liking and felt it hurt.

 

"Soonyoung s-stop! It hurts!" Jihoon says, discomfort written on his face.

 

Soonyoung who was still tad bit pissed from the happenings awhile ago didn't notice.

 

"S-soonyoung!" Jihoon says, tears brimming in his eyes, trying to stop the older from walking anymore in their floor level hallway.

 

The taller seemed to snap out of his angry faze and directed his attention to the younger's desperate calling.

 

As soon as he saw Jihoon's face in discomfort he quickly loosened his grip on the other's wrist before closely examining it. Light red marks were seen.

 

"I-i did this? Oh my god Jihoon, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!" Soonyoung says before planting light kisses on the younger's wrists.

 

Jihoon knew the older didn't mean any harm but he still couldn't understand everything that was happening now.

 

"I-its okay. I'm fine."

 

Soonyoung nodded at this before planting a peck in the forehead and now lightly grabbing his hand.

 

Continuing their way to their apartment which was at the end of the long hallway.

 

"S-soonie? Can I ask a question?"

 

Soonyoung just nodded a bit at this.

 

Jihoon took this as a sign to continue. "How'd you know I was there in that bar?"

 

Soonyoung looked back at Jihoon first before directing his eyes to theground.

 

"I called Jeonghan hyung and asked if he happened to know where you were since you are workmates and you weren't in the apartment when I came earlier. Then hyung said you were in a bar with your other workmates celebrating. I also asked why he wasn't there, he said Cheol hyung didn't want him to join." Soonyoung says. By now, they were by the door and Soonyoung was fiddling a bit to find the keys.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to be there with you to protect or take care of you Ji."

 

"I hated every moment of being apart from you and that's why when I came to get you from that bar and saw you being pinned by some person. I snapped." Soonyoung says, his glare darkening once more.

 

"You were obviously in discomfort and yet he kept on forcing himself on you. I want to fucking hurt him so bad." Soonyoung says, anger evident in his voice as he shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

 

"He needs to back off because you are mine. No matter what happens."

 

-

 

Jihoon was once again lost from the events that led to this moment right now.

 

He was on his knees, naked.

 

Everything seemed to happen in a daze. After Soonyoung outrageously declared that Jihoon was his.

 

He pinned the younger to the door behind him. Then he attached their lips together.

 

Soonyoung nipped on Jihoon's lips. He made sure to leave marks on the smaller's jawline and neck. Sucking here and there.

 

He lightly bit the younger's earlobe before proceeding on licking it. Jihoon couldn't help but let out a moan.

 

Soonyoung then peppered kisses down to his neck and sucked on Jihoon's clavicles. Leaving behind dark, purple marks on it.

 

"Bedroom." Soonyoung breathes out as he separated himself from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon then jumped a bit and was quickly catched by Soonyoung. The older wrapped Jihoon's legs around his torso.

 

Carrying him to their bedroom with their lips still attached and hands roaming on each other's body.

 

And now, Soonyoung was behind Jihoon. Planting kisses on the back of Jihoon's milky white skin.

 

The younger continuing to let out moans that mostly consisted of 'Soonyoung' and 'daddy'.

 

Soonyoug grabbed Jihoon's chin and tilted it a bit backwards to kiss Jihoon.

 

"Mine." Soonyoung seducingly whispered.

 

"I'm sorry but daddy has to punish you baby for being too naughty." Soonyoung says before slapping one of Jihoon's buttcheek.

 

Jihoon felt a pang of electricity and pain jolt throughout his body but he couldn't help but have pleasure and ecstasy wash over it.

 

"Count with me baby. You'll receive 10 okay? My baby can handle that right?" Soonyoung cooes sexily.

 

Jihoon could just nod.

 

Soonyoung then proceeds to slap the ass cheek of the younger.

 

Every slap, getting fiercer and hotter.

 

As they reached the eight slap, Jihoon was tightly gripping the sheets, his face burrowed in the pillows. He also felt the pooling in his stomach.

 

"N-nine!" Jihoon screams out.

 

Soonyoung smirks at this before slowly massaging the mound of soft flesh in his hands before finally proceeding to do the last one.

 

"T-ten!" Jihoon exclaims before having his release which stained the sheets.

 

"Aww my baby did so good. I'm proud of you." Soonyoung cooes as he proceeded to turn Jihoon around to properly face him.

 

Jihoon was a hot panting mess. A masterpiece, as Soonyoung described.

 

"My baby can handle much more right? Shall we do the real fun thing?" Soonyoung sexily smirks.

 

The younger measly nods, catching his breath. Though feeling restless. Jihoon wanted this. He missed Soonyoug so damn much.

 

"That's my baby boy."

 

Soonyoung then proceeded to fully take off his pants including his boxers.

 

As he climbed back to the bed, he couldn't help but admire Jihoon's beauty. Panting seducingly and having such a lustful look. Though he also observed how Jihoon got thinner than the last time he saw him. He took note to take care of the younger even more.

 

"I love you Jihoon. Please never forget that. No matter what, I will always love you and come back to you okay?"

 

Jihoon shyly smiles at this. "I will always love you too Soonie. No matter what."

 

"Now are we doing this or not." Jihoon deadpan asks him.

 

Soonyoung chuckles a bit at this, he missed this so much.

 

"Of course."

 

-

 

The night continued on with them feeling the touch and warmth of each other. Missing one another so damn much.

 

With that, morning quickly came. And Jihoon woke up to no one else beside him.

 

He was once again clad in another big shirt with a pair of boxers on.

 

_"Please don't let it be like that again._ "  Jihoon pleaded to the gods.

 

He frantically got up from his bed. Not minding the pain in his legs. And quickly went in and out of each room in the apartment.

 

Still no sign of Soonyoung.

 

As he reached the kitchen. There was the item he never wanted to see again.

 

It was a post-it with the same color as the last one and with Soonyoung's handwriting imprinted on it.

 

_ "Hey baby! Out to get breakfast for us! I'll be back:) _ " was what the note said.

 

"N-no. This can't be happening again." Jihoon thinks as he let himself fall to the ground. Tears freely escaping from his eyes to which Jihoon tried to stop but to no success.

 

He let out loud sobs and buried his face in his hands as he cried his heart out.

 

He didn't even hear the door open and see a figure running towards him.

 

As Soonyoung just got back from buying some breakfast for the both of them. He didn't really expect to see his baby on the floor crying.

 

Freaking out from the younger crying, he dropped the paper bag containing their food on the floor before rushing to Jihoon's side.

 

"J-jihoon? Why are you crying baby?? Oh no, did I worry you? I'm sorry hun!! Please stop crying." Soonyoung frantically says while wiping the tears of the younger.

 

"I thought you left me again." Jihoon wailed out, letting out more tears.

 

Soonyoung stopped his movements at this. He really didn't mean to hurt Jihoon in any way. All he ever wanted to do was protect his fairy and have him live a comfortable life.

 

"I'm sorry baby for making you worry. But don't worry, I am never going to leave you ever again. I'm sorry for having to leave you alone for such a long time. But I promise you, that'll never happen again okay?" Soonyoung tries to reassure the younger.

 

Jihoon sniffles at this, looking up at the older with beady eyes. Soonyoung couldn't help but tuck the younger's head in his chest and stroke his hair.

 

"I love you baby. I'm not going anywhere anymore okay? I love you so so much." Soonyoung says as he hugged Jihoon tightly before pecking the crown of the smaller's head.

 

"I love you too." Jihoon sniffles.

 

"And now, I'm back with some real breakfast for us." Soonyoung says as he separates a bit and then lightly stroked Jihoon's face.

 

Jihoon lets out a small chuckle as he felt his tears stop from falling.

 

Soonyoung smiles lovingly at this before leaning down to give Jihoon a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c ringe 
> 
> so uhm how was it :"" hoping it was okay. sorry if its crap gkfhd. 
> 
> comments are much appreciated ! :>
> 
> bTW CHANYEOL AND HIS CAMEO UHM SORRY FOR MAKING HIM ACT LIKE THAT. 
> 
> I SHIP CHANBAEK BTW OKAY.
> 
> BYE.


	29. I hate some things but I love you always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon wasn't really the type of PDA-person but maybe Soonyoung could be one of his exclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based from the soonhoon video in their ig hihi :>

 

Jihoon hates skinship. Thats for sure.

 

He feels uncomfortable when people come too close to him and started to initiate hugs and other form of skinship. And he definitely wasn't the type to say cheesy things like i love you or i miss you. He just wasn't the PDA-type of person.

 

So when his fellow members were told with the fact that Jihoon and Soonyoung were going out. Them being shocked was definitely an understatement.

 

Jihoon who hated skinship was dating a person who lived for skinship and loved being showered with it.

 

_ "Huh, how ironic. _ " The other members thought.

 

But Jihoon truly loved Soonyoung but he still wasn't in favor with being too PDA. And he knew Soonyoung didn't mind.

 

 

-

 

They were currently on the backstage preparing for their Japan debut showcase.

 

It was a bit messy from all the managers and other staff members running around, trying to make everything according to plan.

 

As the members were having their stylists fix their make-up and hair; Soonyoung being the sap he is, was secretly admiring Jihoon from a mirror afar. Thinking of how cute the younger looked but can really be sexy in stage.

 

Luckily Soonyoung finished the same time as Jihoon's and the younger settled himself in talking with Seungcheol and Seungkwan and finalizing some things with them.

 

Soonyoung stood behind Jihoon before proceeding in wrapping his arms around the smaller and nuzzling his head in the crook of Jihoon's neck. Inhaling the scent Jihoon had.

 

By now, the conversation between the three stopped amidst to look how Jihoon would react to the happening that was just laid out.

 

As usual, he reacted the way he usually was.

 

"Soonyoung...what are you doing?" Jihoon asks, discomfort evident in his voice.

 

"Cuddling you. Why?"

 

"The hell. Get off of me." Jihoon groaned, trying to get off from the grip of the taller.

 

Soon enough, the younger was able to break free from Soonyoung's grip.

 

"I love you Jihoonie!" Soonyoung says giggling a bit.

 

Jihoon doesn't say anything back, biting his lower lip as if he was trying to say something but decides to tend back to the other two who were just smirking from the affectionate couple.

 

"Now Soonyoung, if you'll excuse us. We have things to discuss." Jihoon looks at Soonyoung over his shoulder while giving him a look.

 

Soonyoung just sighs lightly with a small smile.

 

-

 

As usual, though they were still in another country; Jihoon could still be seen working on something in front of a computer.

 

Fortunately according to Jihoon, the management was able to rent out a place for a temporary studio per requested by the younger.

 

Though this was unfortunate for Soonyoung as all he wanted to do was cuddle and have the younger rest.

 

Determined to do this; off to where Jihoon was he went.

 

-

 

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung cautiously said while knocking.

 

Not hearing any response, he decided to let himself in.

 

As he saw the figure of the smaller, he couldn't help but let out a pitiful and sad smile.

 

Jihoon had his body slouched over the desk, his head in between his arms, obviously sleeping. His computer monitor still on.

 

_My baby is working so hard. He seriously deserves all the best_.  Soonyoung thought before deciding to have the both of them stay the night in the couch in the room as he proceeded closer to the sleeping figure and carrying him as quietly and peacefully as possible.

 

"Sleep well Hoonie. You've worked hard." Soonyoung cooes before pecking Jihoon's forehead then his cheeks then the tip of his nose before planting a kiss to the younger's lips.

 

He knew how tired the younger was; having to practice for their performances, producing several beats, melodies then writing lyrics.

 

Soonyoung also knew how the younger would definitely be surprised when morning came as he was directly faced with Soonyoung.

 

But Soonyoung didn't seem to care. He loves and cares for Jihoon. So he tucked Jihoon's small face to his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around the younger's waist; fitting themselves together in the red couch.

 

-

 

Morning soon came and as Jihoon opened his eyes, he was quickly welcomed by Soonyoung who was in front of him and an arm draped over his waist.

 

Surprised at this, he hastily sat up and pushing Soonyoung off the couch in the process.

 

Because of this suddenness, Soonyoung quickly awakened and painfully sat up from the floor. Rubbing his back slowly from the impact.

 

"Ouch, Jihoonie what was that for?" Soonyoung groans.

 

"W-What the hell Soonyoung! You surprised me!" Jihoon exclaims in response.

 

"Well I came to check up on you yesterday night but I saw you sleeping. So I decided for the both of us to just sleep in this adequate red couch." Soonyoung says in his defense.

 

"Well you could've just slept in that chair!"Jihoon points out to the rolling office chair.

 

"Why not! We are dating, its supposed to be normal for us two." Soonyoung says with a small pout.

 

"Well you know how I'm not that comfortable with skinship!" Jihoon says.

 

"Sure sure Jihoonie. Whatever you say." Soonyoung says with a smile.

 

-

 

It was now currently in the afternoon, the two were still settled in the couch after having some food delivered.

 

Jihoon was on his phone, busily playing a random game and Soonyoung was on his other side just observing the younger, amazed by how his expression changed so fast.

 

This was until Soonyoung thought of something.

 

Pulling out his phone and leaning his head lightly into Jihoon's shoulder; happy that the younger didn't bulge.

 

He quickly pressed the record button.

 

As the screen displayed recording, he started to slowly pester Jihoon.

 

Leaning towards him even more and also started to tap several times on his wrist.

 

The first several taps got Jihoon's attention and Soonyoung waved to the camera but the younger quickly went back to the game he was playing. Not minding Soonyoung.

 

Not satisfied with his reaction, Soonyoung kept on tapping Jihoon's wrist until Jihoon finally seemed to snap.

 

Putting away his phone to the side a bit, he hit the side of Soonyoung's head while muttering a small swear word.

 

Soonyoung who couldn't help but smile widely at this as he turned off the camera.

 

"Jihoonie why did you swear? I wanted to post this video, now I have to mute it" Soonyoung said with a small pout, though happiness was still clearly evident in his voice.

 

"I was playing a game Soonyoung! And how can you lean on me like that with a camera recording?!" Jihoon exclaims.

 

"I'm still gonna post it." Soonyoung says triumphantly.

 

With a roll of eyes, Jihoon just goes back to whatever he was playing in his phone.

 

As Soonyoung put down his phone and sensed the older was satisfied with whatever he posted; Jihoon put his phone down.

 

"H-Hey Youngie?" Jihoon suddenly calls out.

 

A bit startled from the nickname and soft tone of the younger, Soonyoung looked up at him.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

Reddening a bit from the statement he continued on. "Did I happen to hit you too hard Soonie?"

 

Soonyoung who couldn't help but feel bashful and cutified from the younger's concern. His Jihoonie was so adorable.

 

"Oh awhile ago? Don't worry hun, that was nothing, I'm okay. Anyways, I'm already used to you pushing me away. But its okay 'cos I know you still love me so much anyways." Soonyoung says with a big grin.

 

"Damn you Kwon Soonyoung.." Jihoon said with tinted cheeks.

 

"Though I really love you." Jihoon quickly adds.

 

Soonyoung who couldn't miss this had the biggest grin he could muster.

 

Muttering back. "I love you too Hoonie."

 

-

 

_** short epilogue. ** _

 

"Wait, what caption did you have for the video you posted?" Jihoon asks Soonyoung who was allowed to settle his head in Jihoon's lap after much pestering.

 

"Hm? Oh just a heart emoji." Soonyoung states.

 

"Oh okay-- wait what?! The red heart emoji? Oh my god, you're really exposing us Soonyoung." Jihoon exclaims while face palming shortly.

 

"Why? The fans would love that!" Soonyoung says in defense.

 

Jihoon just shoves him off the couch a second time as response.

 

Soonyoung groans at this but couldn't help but smile a bit; knowing that Jihoon was also happy and feeling giddy inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah hello !! sorry for the late update ;( 
> 
> anywas hope yall enjoyed! (?) 
> 
> i love soonhoon so much. theyre so fcking adorable. i srsly watch that vid for at least 5 times a day lol jk 1/2
> 
> oK BYEE.


	30. no matter what, its always you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say a certain person is your soulmate is when you look at them in their eyes and suddenly the world would be filled with colors; though what if that person is your sworn rival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: SoundlessVoice

Living in this type of world. Its timid, dull, dark, petty, empty.

And a colorless one.

Yep, colorless. One has to live their lives colorless, just a dark one.

Though the gist of this type of world only makes sense once you make eye contact with your soulmate. Because if you do, the world you live in would suddenly be filled with colors.

And that's one of the most beautiful thing one can ever experience.

-

Soonyoung was unluckily the son of a gang leader and was the next in line for the heir.

And he was one of the people who still hasn't encountered his soulmate as his world was still dark and black.

He sighs. He was 22-years old, he was the next in line to take over his father's gang and he still hasn't found his soulmate. But besides that, his father kept on ranting to him about some other gang which was apparently their rivalry group which was led by a guy named Lee which also seemed to have a son, the same aged as Soonyoung.

He was tired of having to do several underground stuff and doing illegal actions; making him want to love to ditch everything and start over. He doesn't really want to live his life in a gang. He just wanted to live a peaceful life and settle down in the countryside with his future soulmate.

He wishes to meet that person soon.

-

"Boss! We're going to eat out some public restaurant! Your presence would be a appreciated!" One of the men in their gang says behind the door of Soonyoung's room.

"And your father also requested your presence."

Soonyoung looked up from his phone and sighed a bit before saying an ' _okay'before_ getting up to get ready.

Once he deemed that he was dressed properly (even though he didn't know what the color pattern was), he drove his way to the restaurant and upon arriving, he immediately noticed where his men was because of their ruckus and mess.

He sighed once more before heading towards the seat near his father and started to dig on the food that was already ordered.

Midway his meal, he remembered his father wanting to talk to him about something; so he brought it up.

"Hey Dad? You wanted to speak to me?" Soonyoung asks.

"Oh yeah! I did." Soonyoung's father speaks up in realization.

"Its about our gang. I just wanted to clarify that you'll be taking over soon and-"

Suddenly, Soonyoung's father was cut-off from the loud chime of the bell from the door signaling someone just came in.

Though it wasn't just a  _someone_. It was another rowdy bunch of people and a certain person which looked awfully familiar for Soonyoung's father and made unnecessary eye contact.

"Lee." Soonyoung's father says with an ominous aura.

"Kwon." The head of the other gang states.

Not minding the two leader's hate glare session; Soonyoung lets his eyes wander to a certain person.

He had a short figure and was observing the restaurant. He wore a sweater which seemed a bit too long that made him look have sweaterpaws.

 _"How adorable."_  Soonyoung thought.

As if the smaller heard, he looked towards Soonyoung's direction and had their eyes clicked with each other.

And suddenly, colors started painting their vision.

Soonyoung stared at his surroundings in awe. Chairs and tables seemed to be in the color brown. The walls, red and white.

He looked down to see his outfit, and he was happy with how it complimented each other.

He then looked up to the smaller and saw that he was just as surprised as Soonyoung was.

"W-what the hell?" The younger states; shocked from what was being unfold from his eyes.

Observing the colors of the restaurant and his own self and fellow men.

They then had another brief moment of eye contact before the smaller figure was dragged by the wrist of the leader of the other gang; obviously pissed off by Soonyoung's father.

He was still in awe and overwhelmed by the colors he was seeing. But another thing got to him.

His soulmate was his rival.

 _"Oh shit."_  Soonyoung thought.

-

The two didn't meet for another few days since that fateful day.

And the only thing Soonyoung knew about the smaller was his name. Lee Jihoon.

He had to cautiously ask his father this as he knew his father was well-knowledgeable of his enemies; he also warned Soonyoung on how he truly disliked them.

Unknowingly for Soonyoung, that was also done by Jihoon himself. Begrudgingly asking his father the name of the other leader's son.

Soonyoung sighed at thinking about how his soulmate happened to be their sworn rival; before he decides to ease his mind in some coffee shop.

Upon ordering his drink and getting it shortly after, he proceeded to a free booth that was quite near by the door.

The door to the coffee shop opened once more and there entered a familiar small figure; _his soulmate._

Jihoon didn't see Soonyoung's figure that was observing him and continued on to the counter to place his order. Once he was done with ordering; he trudged his way to find a free booth.

Soonyoung saw the younger's struggle and quickly waved to him to signal a free seat in front of him.

Jihoon who quickly noticed this and was briskly familiarized with Soonyoung's face; _his soulmate._

The smaller ignored him and continued finding a place to sit.

Unfortunately for him, there weren't any other booths left which had him trudge his way back to where his 'soulmate' was.

Jihoon pulled the chair aback before letting himself sit down on it while also avoiding to look at the taller; impatiently waiting for his order to be done faster.

"Hey Jihoon, right?" Soonyoung soeaks up.

Jihoon looks at him with an uninterested facial expression.

"Yeah it is." Jihoon bluntly replies.

"You know we have to discuss about some important matters." Soonyoung says.

"Look, I'll go straight to the point. I know what happened to us. But we can't be together, no matter what. I'm sorry." Jihoon flatly says.

"But you do know that we're soulmates right?"

Jihoon freezes a bit at this before composing himself.

"Try making a move or something a me and I'll contact my men at once." Jihoon says with a serious expression.

"Look. I have been waiting almost my entire life to meet my soulmate. And I also don't know what to feel about you being it." Soonyoung replies back.

"Tough luck for the both of us maybe." Jihoon abruptly ends the conversation.

Shortly after, Jihoon's order came. Jihoon sipped a bit of his iced coffee and took a bit from the cake he ordered.

"Come over to my place?" Soonyoung strikes up another conversation.

Jihoon almost chokes on his cake.

"W-What?! Be logical for once oh my god." Jihoon says as he recovered slowly.

"Our gangs despise each other and would literally have each other's head. Imagine them seeing us together." Jihoon adds.

Soonyoung shrugs at this. "They can't do much about it anyways since we  _are_ soulmates."

Jihoon blushes at the statement. "Shut up."

With that statement. Soonyoung decides he's into fierce and adorable people.

A few moments of silence occurred before Jihoon speaks up once more.

"Hey.. Soonyoung right?" The smaller asks.

Soonyoung nods at this. "Jihoon right?" The smalled nods in confirmation.

"Continue this in my room?" Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon had another surprised look in his face but another thing that takes Soonyoung aback is how Jihoon reluctantly agreed to his offer.

-

Luckily for Soonyoung, his room was exclusively for him only and no gang member were to cross the boundary.

"Sorry for the mess, wasn't really expecting any visitor." Soonyoung says as they both entered the room.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Jihoon replies as he sat down at the edge of the bed; Soonyoung occupying the space beside him.

He could see Jihoon fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"Why are you nervous hun?" Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon flushes red at this nickname. "What's up with that name-calling? We're not even dating. You do know that once they know-"

Jihoon gets cut off as Soonyoung kisses him. The taller opted to shut him up by kissing him. He couldn't help but think how adorable the smaller was and how glossy his lips were. So Soonyoung shut him up with a kiss.

As they pulled apart, Jihoon's jaw was hanging and was left thinking with what the hell just happened.

"W-What the hell?! What's wrong with you! I can hurt you, y'know that?! I can call some of my men right know y'know?!" Jihoon exclaims.

Soonyoung shrugs. "Like I told you, they can't do much anyways. We are soulmates. And besides, I've been waiting for this my whole life and I'm kinda glad it turned out it was you despite all the circumstances."

Jihoon was all-red 'til his ears and was blushing from the statement.

"Shall we date?" Soonyoung asks with a serious grin.

This day was definitely full of surprises for the both of them.

As Jihoon once more reluctantly nods at Soonyoung's statement.

Soonyoung hugs Jihoon and tucked him into his chest for a definite amount of time.

-

Weeks continued on with no one knowing the two were dating or that they were actually soulmates.

The two got closer as days passed. Knowing each other even more; their hobbies, likes, dislikes, and much more.

The only hard thing about this was how they had to go out in secret. They couldn't be caught together or literal hell would break out.

They both disliked this; having to go out discreetly when they could go out in the public with nothing to hide and doing what a happy normal couple would do.

-

It was a bright and sunny day. It was a day that was scheduled for the two to have a date.

The two were supposed to meet in another cafe and just casually be together and spend the rest of the afternoon there.

As they got their order, they proceeded into sitting down to a free booth.

They fed each other like how a flirtatious couple would. Laughed and shared smiles with each other. Soonyoung also gave Jihoon several pecks for being adorable.

The two not knowing that there were from each of their gang that noticed the couple who were flirting with each other.

-

Things could definitely spread fast like a wildfire. Because as soon as the two got home to their two separate homes. They were both bombarded with outbursts and angry expressions. There were statements of disbelief and disappointed looks.

Especially from the leaders of the two gangs.

That was why as soon as the morning of the next day came. The two rivalry gangs went to each other's, somehow meeting mid-way in the middle of some alley.

The two leaders were now currently faced to face with an angry expression.

And in an instance, members from the two gangs faced on each other physically and forcefully.

As the two gangs were fighting one another; Soonyoung and Jihoon felt lost and were unsure of what to do.

They both snapped out of their dazes as they were both being shouted at by Seungcheol. One of Jihoon's trusty friend.

"Go! While you still can! Get away as far as possible and never look back! Live happily!" Cheol shouts.

The two determinedly nodded at this.

They both ran with their hands linked together. Never looking back.

This was what they wanted. They left everything behind.

Now it was only Soonyoung and Jihoon.

No matter what, they think they'd do okay as long as they had one another.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry if its crap oof :( 
> 
> hope yall still liked it:")


	31. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everything ! :)

i'd just like to thank everyone who has read and supported this story! 

 

i am very sorry if ever there have been corrections and other flaws in this story >< 

 

hoping many of you still enjoyed :> 

 

im just here to state that this would be the officially last chapter here in ao3 although I would still be continuing this book in [Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/499403194-soonhoon-oneshots-drained)!

 

i am sincerely thankful for all of you and i hope for yall to understand this and continue to support this book :''' 

 

thank you very much! :) 

 

-aira 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt: @jeonghann1004


End file.
